The Detective's Daughter
by XRoseMoriartyX
Summary: Cassie Smith believes that she is an orphan after her mother's 'suicide' however when she is kidnapped by Mycroft Holmes, he reveals to her that her father is out there. Can Cassie hold herself together long enough to help John and Sherlock solve the four serial killings and can she bring herself to tell Sherlock he has a daughter? Eventual Moriarty/OC Johnlock as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter One: A Girl of No Importance**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock**

**Claimer: do own Cassandra/ Cassie**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello Sherlockians this is my first Sherlock fanfiction so please be kind to me if I get something wrong. It will frequently change POV. Cassie isn't going to a 'Mary Sue' she has inherited Sherlock's ability to deduce, but she isn't always right. So please don't judge her to harshly, (I have become quite attached to her).**

**Cassie is not going to be shipped with anyone, (That may changed playing around with some ideas at the moment) the only ship that will take place is Johnlock but that is clearly cannon so is to be expected, (though personally I am a Sheriarty shipper).**

**Updates won't be frequent because I have two other fanfics running and have to dedicate my time to them. (I'm only uploading this because my mum is making me, poor excuse I know) **

**Now enough rambling from me and please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

* * *

The rain was heavy and cold as it pelted down like a ricochet of bullets on sixteen year old Cassandra, tears stained her face however were washed away by the rain. She felt broken and lost as she wore black and held a lily flower. She stood before her mother's grave. Today was the funeral and the hardest day of Cassie's life.

Her mum had been Cassie's rock; it had been them against the world, the cold cruel world who had stolen her away from Cassie. Lily Smith had still been quite young in her early thirties when her body had been found on the street.

The police had dismissed Lily's death as a suicide. However Cassie knew her mother would never leave her, not intentionally, plus her mother didn't do drugs. It just didn't make any sense!

Sinking to the muddy ground not caring that her dress got ruined Cassie felt her heart shatter, "Why did you have to leave me?"She whispered to the wind as she placed the lily flower on the soil mound. "Why did you have to die?"

Cassie was an orphan now; she had nobody, no living relatives that she knew of. When Lily had become pregnant with Cassie at the age of nineteen her parents had been horrified, they had cast out their daughter onto the streets not wanting anything to do with her.

Lily had built a modest life for herself and her daughter; they had a small apartment in London. When Cassie started school Lily had finished college before taking night classes to become a nurse, which was what she had always wanted to do. Before her death Lily had been working at St Bart's hospital.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Cassie blinked up through the rain and tears at her mum's best friend, Molly Hooper. She was a Dr at St Barts and would sometimes look after Cassie when her mum had to work late or whatever. Pulling the teenager into a hug Molly couldn't help but shake the feeling at Cassie reminded her of someone.

"Come on Cas, let's go get you cleaned up..." she said softly leading the teenager out of the graveyard.

* * *

After they pulled up at Molly's apartment Cassie showered before getting changed into a pair of jeans and a light pink blouse that Molly had left her.

Drying her long blond hair Cassie sighed, she didn't normally cry, normally she tried to push away silly emotions. However her mum's death had unhinged her, looking into the mirror, she barley recognized herself.

Her normally calculating ice blue eyes looked tired with unhealthy bags underneath while her skin looked paler than normal. Her striking cheekbones looked like they were ready to cut through her delicate skin, indicating that she hadn't eaten for a while.

"Here you are love," Molly said handing Cassie a nice warm cup of tea and a pack of jammy dodgers. Cassie smiled thankfully at her friend, "Thanks Molly... I can't ever repay you for your kindness..." she said softly, ashamed of how broken her voice sounded.

Molly shook her head, "Don't worry about it Cassie... you're mother was a good friend to me... what kind of friend would I be if I didn't look after daughter?" she asked taking a sip of her own tea. "I've rung your school and they've given you two weeks off..." she said.

Cassie nodded; she wasn't bothered about mundane things such as school. She was one of the smartest people in her year predicted straight A*, her school reports were normally excellent academically however criticized her lack of effort and social skills.

Cassie didn't have friends her own age, nobody wanted to be friends with a kid who was too smart for her own good!

"Nobody will miss me..." she muttered.

Before Molly could comment her phone went off, excusing herself she answered it, a small blush formed on her cheek before replying, "Of course I mean sure... I'll be there right away..." she said in a dreamy voice.

Raising an eyebrow Cassie silently began to assess Molly, she had realised age seven she was very good at reading people. She could tell a man his life story just by the fold of his jacket or how he wore his hair. Her mother used to laugh and say she got it from her father.

Until recently Cassie couldn't give two tosses to the man who had abandoned her mother, however now all she wanted was to know that she wasn't alone in the world. Her mum rarely talked about her dad, all she knew was that her parents had met in school and her dad had been a bit of a social recluse like Cassie.

"Are you going to be long?" she asked finishing her tea.

Molly, who had been in the stage of throwing on her coat and scarf, looked back at Cassie, a hint of gilt present in her eyes. "I don't know..." she admitted."A friend of mine needs access to the morgue to solve a crime..." she explained. "You can come as well if you want?" she asked.

Not really wanting to be on her own at the moment Cassie nodded, grabbing her headphones and phone she trailed after Molly.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive from Molly's to the hospital; however fifteen minutes was a long time in silence. The hospital hadn't changed much a reminder that only Cassie's world had changed. Following Molly into the hospital they were met by sympathetic looks, all were ignored by Cassie.

Molly's friend was waiting for them outside the morgue; he was tall with a messy mop of unruly dark hair, piercing blue eyes and cheekbones that would make any Calvin Klein model envious. He wore a long dark trench coat and a grey scarf. For some reason he looked familiar, however Cassie passed it off as a coincidence.

"Sherlock this is Cassie," Molly introduced awkwardly; Cassie inwardly rolled her eyes it was beyond obvious that Molly fancied this man. The man- Sherlock gave her a look which made Cassie feel like he was analyzing her. A flash of sympathy shone in his blue eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss..." he said quietly.

Cassie wasn't shocked that he had known about her mum's death, he looked intelligent, intelligent enough to know how to read people accurate enough. Faking a smile Cassie nodded, "Thank you... and nice to meet you..." she muttered.

Sherlock nodded before turning to Molly, "I need to have a look at the latest victim's body," he said.

"Cassie I promise this won't take long, here take this and go get yourself a drink or something..." Molly said slipping the teenager a five pound note before leaving with the detective. You didn't have to be a genius to take a guess that was the man's profession.

Not wanting to stay too long in her mum's old work place, Cassie made a beeline for the exit, she knew there was a Starbucks nearby and she was in desperate need of a caffeine rush. As she walked along the busy London Street she didn't notice a black car slowly trailing her...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Two: Uncle Holmes**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock**

**Claimer: do own Cassie**

* * *

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

* * *

Taking a long needed slurp of her vanilla latte Cassie felt herself start to relax, she hadn't slept much since her mother's death and the effects were clearly starting to make an appearance.

It was a good thing that Cassie wasn't vain or bothered by girlie things such as make up. Her mum had tried to inspire an interest in her appearance but it was a futile attempt, Cassie had always been a bit of a tomboy preferring comfortable hoodies and converse to dresses and heels.

Surveying the busy chaos which was London Cassie drunk in the smells and sights of the city, she observed the people and would play little mental games about their lives based on her deductions.

It was times like this Cassie wished she had made more of an effort to make friends, maybe then she wouldn't feel so alone in the world.

Sure she had Molly but Molly wouldn't take care of her full time, and Cassie wasn't asking her too. Sure Cassie was brilliant, however with brilliance comes a lack of empathy.

Even by teenage standards Cassie wasn't easy to deal with, especially now when she had everything she had ever known taken away from her.

She was looking for a scapegoat and Molly didn't deserve that.

"Excuse me are you Cassandra Smith?" a posh feminine voice asked, looking up from her cup Cassie saw a pretty young woman standing before her. She was dressed in a Chanel suite and wore only the best of the best leading Cassie to make the assumption that this woman's job paid more than enough.

Narrowing her eyes Cassie sensed that the woman wasn't alone, there were two men undercover on the booth behind her, she knew because she could smell the woman's perfume on their clothes.

"Who wants to know?" Cassie asked.

The woman gave her a warm however incredibly fake smile, "I work for your Uncle," she said slowly. "He sent me to find you."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, she couldn't sense any hints that the woman was lying but that was impossible. She didn't have any living relatives. Well none that she knew about at least. Biting back the excitement Cassie shot the woman a small smirk. "I don't have an Uncle," she said coldly.

The woman smiled,"Call me Anthea," she said. "Your mother was the late Lillian Rose Smith correct?" she asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Good, now come along Cassandra my boss doesn't like waiting," she said as the two undercover agents sprung into action before Cassie could run. They dragged her out of Starbucks and into a black limo with tinted windows.

Anthea climbed into the other side, a small smile playing on her no.5 painted lips, "What the hell?" Cassie demanded as she heard the doors lock. "Did you just _kidnap_ me?"

"Would you have come willingly?"

"Hell no I don't even know you!"

Anthea smiled, "Well then in that case you are correct you have been kidnapped. But don't worry no harms shall come to you, Mr Holmes just wants to talk to you," she explained before returning to her blackberry.

Fighting back the anger which burned like hell fire in her veins Cassie decided to do the typical teenager thing in this situation, she stuck in her headphones and turned the volume up to maximum. A small smirk crept across her face as she saw that the booming sound of ACDC's Highway to Hell was annoying her kidnapper.

"Don't like DC?" she asked innocently.

Anthea glared at her, "Just as insufferable as her father!" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The journey wasn't a long one and was soon over; two guards held Cassie by her arms as Anthea led them through an abandoned warehouse. The only sound was the gentle tip tap of her Jimmy Choo heels.

"I've found the girl," Anthea called out.

"Good," a deep voice said from the shadows. Cassie raised an eyebrow as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was impeccably dressed with dark hair and eyes that showed he had seen far too much for one man.

In his hand was a cane which Cassie assumed was more for show then for actual use.

While Cassie was assessing the man, he seemed to be assessing her too. A small smile falling on his lips. "Yes you are defiantly his daughter," he mused. "You have your mother's looks but your father's temperament..."

"How do you know that you've just met me?"

The man smiled, "Deduction is a family talent my dear do not look so surprised. I do not believe that we have been formally introduced. My name is Mycroft Holmes, your Uncle," he explained.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Mycroft smiled, "We both know that I am."

Cassie smirked, "I think I like you Uncle Mycroft," she said before scrunching up her nose. "But seriously you need a nickname..." she said.

Chuckling Mycroft smiled, he liked this girl, and even if she was a bit rough around the edges she was defiantly his brother's daughter. There was no mistaking the similarities; they were both impulsive and a bit rude.

"Do you know where my father is?" Cassie asked.

Mycroft nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Anthea will you please escort my niece back to the hospital please," Mycroft said, before glancing back at Cassie who was glaring. "I'm sure with a curiosity like yours my dear you will find out very soon, now don't get into trouble..." he said before melting back into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Three: Jane Bonder**

* * *

**I am a woman on a mission whoa**  
**Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever**  
**I'm gunna see this through**  
**I am a woman on a mission whoa**  
**Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do**

* * *

By the time Cassie reached St Barts she had been gone for at least three hours, walking into the reception area she saw Molly looking around frantically with the man Sherlock whose face betrayed not a slither of emotion.

"Oh thank God, Cassie where the hell have you been?" she demanded as she pulled the teenager close. Both Cassie and Sherlock rolled their eyes. "I'm fine Molly... the line at Starbucks was really long," she lied.

Sherlock met her eyes indicating that he knew that she was lying, however didn't comment. He was assessing her, in a very similar manner to how Mycroft had done.

An unfamiliar man was with them, Cassie could tell that he had just returned from Afghanistan where he had been a doctor, and he had injured his leg and was worried about his sister Harry- short for Harriet. "Hi I'm Cassie," she said with a small smile.

The man returned it, "John Watson..." he said.

"We'll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary," Sherlock said to John before leaving. Cassie still couldn't shake the feeling like she knew him, or that he looked familiar. "Is that it?" John asked.

Sherlock stopped, turned around before invading John's personal space. His blue eyes scanned every inch of the man as if he was puzzle that needed to be assessed. "Is that what?" he asked.

John, who looked slightly uncomfortable, glanced at Molly and Cassie before back at Sherlock. "We've only just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?" he asked.

_Yes_ Cassie thought, that did sound a bit strange, you couldn't exactly just trust people now days. Anybody could be a serial killer or just your average killer with the right motive. Cassie felt her heart tighten; _don't think about that _she chided herself. The heartache of her mother was still sore.

Sherlock however didn't looked fazed, "Problem?" he asked in a bored tone, similar to the one that Cassie often found herself using when addressing tedious teachers.

John smiled in disbelief before looking across to Molly for help, but Molly just continued to smile as she looked at Sherlock. Cassie looked on amused as she watched John turn back to the younger man. "We don't know a thing about each other; I don't know where we're meeting; I don't even know your name..."

As soon as the words left his lips Sherlock burst into a series of rants that it was seem only Cassie could keep up with, "I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him – possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid."

John looked shocked before looking down at his leg while Sherlock looked smug.

"Wrong," Cassie said she couldn't help herself. She wasn't exactly a show off, but she didn't like smug people and Sherlock needed to be put in his place. "Sister not brother," she drawled.

Everyone looked at her.

Deciding to ignore her Sherlock turned back to John, "That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" he asked. He turned and walked to the door again slowly opening it and going through, but then leant back into the room again. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street."

He then winked at John before saying, "Afternoon," to everyone else.

Cassie was stunned, did he just say _Holmes_?

That was the name of her newly found Uncle.

But surly this insufferable man couldn't be her father, he was far too young! But then her mother had had her at nineteen...

Cassie felt her heart drop; there was no way in Hell that a man like that would want the responsibility of a teenage daughter with emotional issues...

But then she could be wrong, Holmes wasn't such an unusual name was it?

While Cassie battled with her inner monologue Molly said goodbye to John before leading the teenager back to the car, "Are you ok Cassie?" she asked finally snapping the teenager from her thoughts.

"Fine," she lied. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately; she knew that Molly cared about her. But Cassie didn't need a baby sitter; she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

* * *

The next morning Cassie got up a little bit earlier than normal, went for a run before showering. She had politely declined Molly's offer of staying over, it wouldn't be long until social services came to collect her anyway.

Unless of course Cassie could find her biological father.

Blow drying her hair she watched as it fell in messy curls down her back, her ice blue eyes stared back at her burning with child-like curiosity. How had she possibly have missed it before, she had _his_ eyes and cheekbones.

Quickly getting dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank and her trusted leather jacket, Cassie typed in Baker Street into Google before planning her journey. All her instincts were telling her that was where she needed to be, but first she needed to do some digging on the man who she thought could possibly be her father.

After getting the location she quickly googled 'Sherlock Holmes' before reading through all the information and storing it. There wasn't a lot, only that he was a consulting detective, (whatever that was) and helped solve crime.

At 6:45 Cassie decided that it was time to leave, grabbing a bus to Central London she couldn't help but feel giddy. By the time she got there she still had a while before either John or Sherlock turned up.

She had a feeling that Sherlock had been lying about buying the apartment; she had a feeling that he already owned it and who better to answer questions then one's landlady?

* * *

Cutting through the traffic Cassie knocked on the door which was answered by a small birdlike elderly woman, she had brown hair and beady eyes. "Can I help you dear?" she asked in a friendly tone that reminded Cassie of what a Grandmother would sound like.

"Yes actually, I am looking for Sherlock Holmes?" she asked innocently.

The woman smiled affectionately proving Cassie's assumption correct, "Ah yes Sherlock... he's such a dear, have you got a case for him dear?" she asked.

Cassie shook her head, "No... Actually I'm writing a paper on different branches of the police for school and was hoping to interview him," she lied smoothly.

"Oh how lovely," the woman cooed. "But I'm afraid Sherlock isn't in at the moment... maybe I could be of assistance?" she asked.

Cassie bit her lip to stop herself from smirking; the exchange had played out exactly how she had wanted it too. Feigning a look of disappointment she then morphed it into a grateful look, "Oh would you that would be great," she said as the woman invited her into her flat.

"Tea dear?" she asked. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Jane," Cassie lied, "Jane Bonder and yes please two sugars," she said as she took of her coat and looked around.

She could tell that the old woman was widowed and had been for a while; she loved to mother her residence and had a fondness for Agatha Christie novels.

As the woman brought the tea over Cassie smiled, "Thank you Ms..." she trailed off allowing the woman to present her name, "Ms Hudson dear," she said before sitting down.

Cassie nodded, "Ms Hudson, what can you tell me about Mr Holmes?" she asked she might as well get a general perspective before pinpricking certain facts.

Ms Hudson was more than willing to give Cassie the information she wanted as she exploded into fascinating stories about Sherlock Holmes. Cassie sat silently taking mental notes, he did sound truly brilliant, if not arrogant.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Oh that must be Sherlock wait here dear and I'll introduce you," she said. Cassie paled as she glanced at the clock, how had she let time fly?

She had planned on being gone by the time Sherlock actually returned. Now she would have to follow through her lie, and if he was as smart as Ms Hudson said he would see through it and demand her real intentions.

"Sherlock, hello."

Cassie looked around hoping for an exit, sure she could climb through the window but that might cause a wee bit of suspicion. There was no fire escapes, her only chances was through the door.

Slipping on her jacket and taking a bite out of the rich tea biscuit that Ms Hudson had given her Cassie silently slipped through the flat and waited for an opportunity to present itself for Cassie to escape.

"Shall we?" she heard Sherlock's voice.

"Oh wait a minute Sherlock there's a girl here doing a school paper on you..." Ms Hudson began, however Sherlock much to Cassie's relief cut her off,

"Tell her I'm not interested Ms Hudson, you know I don't talk to the press."

"But she isn't with the press Sherlock, she's doing a school paper..."

Soon enough Ms Hudson returned a smile on her face, "Just showing his new flatmate around first but after that he will be able to answer your questions dear," Ms Hudson said before noticing that Cassie was dressed to flee- I mean leave. "Where are you off to dear?" she asked.

Cassie faked a smile, "Oh erm I have to go..." she lied.

"Nonsense, have a seat Sherlock will be with you shortly," she ordered with a friendly smile. "Help yourself to anything dear," she said before leaving.

Once she was gone Cassie sighed, she was trapped. If she left now it would arouse suspicion, suspicion she didn't need or want. _If only this Uncle of yours wasn't so cryptic, _her mental voice drawled. _If he is even your Uncle, he could be a lunatic arranging your murder like mummy... _

"Stop it, stop it right now!" Cassie growled.

_What are you going to do about it Cassandra? You are nothing but an unwanted mistake, your dad didn't want you then what makes you think he is going to want you now? Nobody wants you!"_

Biting back the tears Cassie grabbed a pillow and screamed into it muffling her broken cry, the voice in her head had started a few days ago after her mum had got drunk.

Lily had just been dumped by her latest boyfriend who couldn't handle Cassie's sass or mood swings so had gotten drunk, she had then raged at her daughter blaming all her bad luck on Cassie.

Things had gotten heated and Cassie had yelled at her mum calling her a coward for trying to blame everything on her, an innocent child when she was the one who had fucked up her own life and that Cassie hated her.

That had been the last thing she had said to her mum before Lily had been found dead.

Guilt had torn mercilessly into Cassie after that, it had first started as dreams before invading her waking thoughts. Nobody knew about the voice, they didn't know how broken and fucked up in the head Cassie Smith truly was.

Suddenly sensing a change upstairs, somebody running, caused Cassie to snap out of her mental battle, looking out of the window she saw that a police car had pulled up. If Mycroft was right about anything, he had guessed correctly about Cassie being curious.

Making her way up the stairs she hid in the shadows and listened into the conversation, "Not in a police car. I'll be right behind..." Sherlock's voice drifted from the flat. Pressing her body against the wall she hoped that they didn't leave yet.

"Thank you," an unfamiliar voice said.

The door opened before a middle aged man came running out, he didn't notice Cassie pressed up against the wall, in his hurry he left the door open. As silently as she could Cassie sneaked into the flat hiding in a cupboard.

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!" she heard Sherlock's excited voice.

_Didn't they say mum's death was a suicide?_

"Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food..."

Cassie could practically hear the older woman tut, "I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper and what about that young girl downstairs?" she asked.

"I don't talk to the press," Sherlock snapped.

"She isn't with the press,"

"Something cold will do." He said ignoring Ms Hudson's last remark, "John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!" he said excitedly before vanishing.

Allowing herself to breathe a little easier Cassie tried to make it to the door however a deep voice stopped her dead, "Hold it right there."

Turning around she saw Sherlock dressed in his scarf and coat glaring down at her, gulping nervously Cassie looked like she was about to run however Sherlock stopped her. "Don't even think about running, I've already called Lestrade the Chief of Police," he said coolly.

Cassie felt her blood run cold.

"You're bluffing," she said relaxing a little.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, his voice unreadable. "What makes you so sure?" he asked.

Despite herself Cassie grinned, "You're left eyebrow went up slightly indicating you are either lying or bluffing. I know that because I-" she caught herself in time. What the hell had she been thinking? She couldn't just blurt out that he was his daughter, a ghost from his past.

"Because I?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I read about it in a psychology book," she lied.

Sherlock didn't look convinced, "You're eyebrow just went up..." he stated before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the living room.

"Oh hello Jane dear," Ms Hudson said as if Sherlock wasn't holding the teenager by her arm. "This is Sherlock and his... friend Doctor John Watson," she introduced.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

John raised an eyebrow, "I thought your name was Cassie?" he asked folding his arms. A spark of recognition ran through Sherlock's eyes,

"Molly Hooper's friend?" he asked.

Cassie nodded weakly, "Please don't tell her I'm here she'd be so pissed..." she begged.

"Why _are _you here dear?" Ms Hudson asked sounding a bit miffed that she had been lied to, not that you can blame her.

Cassie licked her lips nervously, should she tell the truth? Mycroft hadn't exactly said she couldn't, but then how could she be sure that she could trust him?

"I'm looking for my father," she said honestly.

"Oh Sherlock will be able to find him dear," Ms Hudson said chirpily, "Won't you Sherlock?" she asked.

Sherlock in return scowled both at Ms Hudson and Cassie, "Nope busy..." he said indicating a vast spider web of information on the world."Four murders to solve remember?" he snapped.

Cassie felt the blood drain from her face as she saw a photo of one of the victims, victim two. "Oh my God, mum?" she whispered running over to further inspect the photo. Sure enough there was the photo of her mother's dead body.

What kind of sick person was Sherlock Homes that he had pictures of dead people in his house?

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked looking confused and unsure what to do when Cassie started to cry. John rolled his eyes as he limped over to the girl, "Was your mum one of the four?" he asked softly.

Cassie nodded, "The police told me it was a suicide..." she whispered the guilt forming a tight prison around her heart. John gave her a hug and despite not knowing him Cassie hugged him right back. "Sherlock is going to find the person who did this Cassie," he said reassuringly like Cassie was a small child. "Won't you Sherlock?"

Sherlock who had been lost in thought snapped out of his thoughts and stared at them, "What, oh yes right..." he said softly.

"Come and sit down dear," Ms Hudson said, for once in her life Cassie did as she was told.

Sherlock turned to John and asked, "You're a doctor. In fact you're an Army doctor."

John nodded, "Yes..." not sure where this conversation was going.

"Any good?"

"_Very_ good."

"Seen a lot of injuries, then; violent deaths?" Sherlock asked.

John raised an eyebrow; "Yes..." he admitted not wanting his mind to wander to that dark place.

"Bit of trouble too, I bet?"

A sad look passed over John's face, "Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. _Far _too much..." he said quietly.

"Wanna see some more?"

"Oh God yes!" John replied fervently.

Sherlock spun on his heel and lead John out of the room and down the stairs. John called out as he followed him down, "Sorry, Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out."

Not about to be left behind Cassie raced after them, "Wait!" she called making the two men stop. "You're going to try and solve the case aren't you?" she asked. Sherlock nodded. "Please let me come with you, maybe I can help?" she offered.

Before Sherlock could answer John did for him, "No absolutely not! Cassie a crime scene isn't a place for a fifteen year old..." he began.

"I'm sixteen!" Cassie protested. "Besides my mum was one of the vics I have every right to help get justice!"

Sherlock silently watched the girl, even though she had broken into his flat he couldn't help but like her. She reminded him of a younger version of himself, determined and curious also fiercely loyal.

"Sherlock tell her, tell her that she doesn't need to come," John said turning to Sherlock. However the younger man only grinned,

"She'd only follow us anyway John..." he said making Cassie nod.

John groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Four: The Art of Deduction**

* * *

**Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all**

* * *

Sitting in silence for a long time, Cassie could barely contain her excitement. She was working a case with _her dad_! Well who she _thought _was her dad. John was brooding while Sherlock sat with his eyes fixed on his smart phone. The nervous glances sent by John to Sherlock did not go amiss by Cassie.

Finally Sherlock lowered his phone.

"Okay, you've got questions?" he asked looking between the two; Cassie nodded while John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, where are we going?" he asked.

"Crime scene thought that would be fairly obvious..." Cassie muttered causing John to glare at her while Sherlock smirked.

"Cassie is right, next."

Regaining his pride John asked, "Who are you? What do you do?"

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked surveying him curiously. Cassie who already had prior knowledge kept her mind shut, it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

"I'd say private detective ..." John trailed off.

"But...?"

"... but the police don't go to private detectives." Cassie finished before blushing, "Sorry..."

Sherlock grinned at her, "I'm a _consulting_ detective. Only one in the world. I invented the job," he explained. That made sense, sort of.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

Cassie could sense that John was intrigued by Sherlock, and Sherlock by John. _Oh my God is my dad gay? _She wondered, not that it would matter to her if he was. _I so ship them _she concluded with a mental smirk.

"It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me," Sherlock explained with a hint of smugness which made Cassie roll her eyes. What had her mum ever seen in this guy beyond his cheekbones and ice blue eyes?

John didn't look convinced, "The police don't consult amateurs?" he asked.

Cassie started to snigger at the look that Sherlock threw John; it was the most sassiest look Cassie had ever seen a man throw this side of the Atlantic.

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, "Afghanistan or Iraq?" You looked surprised..." Sherlock drawled.

John rose an eyebrow, "Yes, how did you know?" he asked curiously.

Cassie rolled her eyes, it was so obvious.

"He didn't know, he saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq," she explained.

Both Sherlock and John stared at her making her blush.

"Smart arse runs in the family..." she muttered.

"You said I had a therapist?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he was not about to be upstaged by a sixteen year old!

"You've got a psychosomatic limp – of course you've got a therapist. Then there's your brother," he said.

"Still say sister," Cassie muttered.

"Hmm?"

Sherlock ignored her and held out his hand, "Your phone. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flat share – you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then..." he said turning over the phone looking at it for a moment before continuing his speech.

"Scratches. Not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy. You know it already," he said.

John nodded, "The engraving..."

On the side of the phone read:

_Harry Watson_

_From Clara_

_Xxx_

"Harry Watson: clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he's just given it away."

"If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking." Sherlock explained.

Cassie face palmed, "Sister who is a lesbian obviously!" she muttered. Sherlock ignored her as he looked at John waiting for him to be impressed. However all John looked was stunned. "How can you _possibly_ know about the drinking?" he asked.

Sherlock grinned, "Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; never see a drunk's without them," he explained as he handed the phone back.

"There you go, you see – you were right," Sherlock said smugly making John look even more confused. "Right about what?" he asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "The police don't consult amateurs," he said smugly.

He then looked out of the side window, biting his lip nervously as he awaits John's reaction. Cassie couldn't help but smirk, _yep defiantly gay and into John. _

"That was amazing," John said breathlessly. _And it would seem John is into him too, _she thought smugly. _I am so getting these two together _she decided. Sherlock looked round; he looked so surprised that he didn't even reply for the next four seconds.

Cassie felt her heart go out to him; he was probably expecting John to call him a freak. She knew what that felt like, when those of lesser intelligence didn't appreciate the world through her eyes and made her feel like an outsider. However John didn't seem to think this of Sherlock.

"Do you think so?" Sherlock asked unsure of himself.

John nodded, "Of course it was. It was extraordinary; it was quite extraordinary... both of you," he said his eyes glancing to Cassie who offered him a smile.

Sherlock also returned the smile, "That's not what people normally say..." he admitted.

"What do people normally say?" John asked.

"Piss off," Sherlock answered.

Cassie laughed, "Heard worse..." she muttered. Sherlock smiled briefly at John, who grinned before turning away to look out of the window as the journey continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Five: Who Killed Umbridge?**

* * *

**They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**

* * *

When they arrived in Brixton, the trio made their way to the crime scene which was pretty hard to miss with at least three flashing police cars strung across the road. Cassie had always loved crime novels, so to be involved in an actual murder case was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

She had to remember not to let her emotions cloud her judgement, that was where she could easily make mistakes.

"Did I get something wrong?" Sherlock asked, he and John were still talking about Sherlock's deductions. _Yes how many times do I have to say it, Harry is a girl not a boy _she thought irritably.

"Harry and me don't get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce; and Harry is a drinker..." John started.

Sherlock looked smug, "Spot on, then. I didn't expect to be right about everything," he said looking impressed with himself.

Both John and Cassie rolled their eyes, "And Harry's short for Harriet..." John trailed off. Now it was Cassie's turn to look smug,

"TOLD YOU!" she cried joyously, "Cassie 1-0 Sherlock," she said before blushing a deep shade of red. "Did I say that out loud?" John shook his head fondly; the girl was starting to grow on him.

Sherlock however looked like he had swallowed a lemon as he stopped dead in his tracks and asked to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong, "Harry's your sister?" he asked.

Still walking on John nodded, "Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" he asked while Sherlock kept muttering to himself. Cassie could barely contain her glee. "No, seriously, what am I doing here?" John asked.

Seeing that Sherlock hadn't quite recovered from his shock of being wrong Cassie shrugged, "Hey we all make mistakes, sometimes we just miss things..." she said making him glare at her.

As they approached the police tape a young police woman approached them, she narrowed her eyes in disgust at Sherlock as if he was the most vile creature on the whole planet. "Hello freak," she greeted coldly.

Normally Cassie had reasonably good control on her emotions, but after spending the last seven years being bullied with that term she felt her temper snap. "Excuse me ma'am are you a police officer?" she asked.

The woman gave her a confused look, "Yes." She answered.

"Then correct me if I am wrong ma'am but discrimination is a crime, and by discrimination I mean making poor Sherlock feel bad about his amazing talents simply because you are jealous. You are obviously not happy with your own life which is why you are cheating on your boyfriend and feel the need to make other people feel like shit!"

The police officer gaped at Cassie like a fish; her mouth opening and closing making her look quite foolish. Sherlock however looked smug as a cat who was sitting next to a heater. _That's my girl, _he thought.

"I do believe you owe Mr Holmes an apology and he might not report you to your superiors," Cassie drawled, a dangerous glint in her ice cold eyes.

The police officer looked shaken as she mustered up the strength to mutter a quick, "Sorry Sherlock," before regaining full strength. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade," he said a small smile still playing on his lips. Never had he ever seen anyone terrify Sergeant Donovan like that. Donovan narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she asked keeping her tone civil.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, the woman was so infuriating, and couldn't she just let him pass just once? No he supposed not, not after Cassie insulted her pride. "I was invited," he said simply.

"Why?" Donovan asked again, Sherlock could hear the annoyance creeping into her voice. So to deliberately make her have a really bad day he grinned before sarcastically saying, "I think he wants me to take a look."

Donovan looked thunderous; however a look from Cassie made her sober up her temper. "Well, you know what I think, don't you?" she hissed.

Sherlock threw her a wink as they ducked under the police tape, "Always Sally though I suppose you might want to start being nicer to me, don't want to lose your job after all..." he said before joining John and Cassie.

"Wait," Donovan called after them, "Who are _they_ do they even have _permission _to be here?" she asked shooting a glare at Cassie.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, had Cassie kept her temper they would have been able to sail through unnoticed. "Colleague of mine, Doctor Watson and a medic student Cassie Smith," he lied.

_I hope you're good at acting kid _he thought, glancing over at Cassie she held his gaze before giving him a quick nod.

Donovan didn't look convinced.

"Doctor Watson Miss Smith, Sergeant Sally Donovan." He introduced, and then with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Old friend of mine."

"A colleague? How do _you_ get a colleague?!" she asked and then she turned to Cassie, "And she is way too young to be in college never mind med school!" she sneered.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "For your information I just look young for my age I'm nineteen!" she snapped.

Donovan ignored her and looked at Watson, amusement on her face, "What, did he follow you home?" she asked sympathetically. "And what about her, did he snatch her on her way home from primary school?" she asked.

"For fuck's sake woman stop talking you are making my brain cells die every time you steal oxygen with your drivel!" Cassie finally snapped.

Sherlock looked amused; John rolled his eyes while Donovan looked ready to strangle the blond teen.

"Would it be better if I just waited and ...?" John asked while both Cassie and Sherlock snapped together, "No!"

Donovan picked up her radio and muttered, "The freak and his side kicks are here... bringing them in..."

She lead the trio towards the house which was eerie and gave off weird vibes, well Cassie thought it did what the others thought she had no idea. Sherlock glanced all around the area and at the ground as they approached taking everything in. As they reached the pavement, a man dressed in a coverall came out of the house.

Sherlock smirked, "Ah, Anderson. Here we are again," he drawled. The man glared at Sherlock, like Donovan he clearly didn't like Sherlock.

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" he hissed.

Cassie whistled, "Sheesh one more round and Imma bout to vote this department 'rudest cops of the year'," she muttered.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose Sherlock gave Anderson a deadpan look before saying in a bored tone, "Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" he asked.

Anderson continued to glare, "Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that!" he snapped, clearly not amused.

Cassie grinned, "Actually your deodorant told him that." She said.

Anderson raised an eyebrow, "My deodorant?" he asked confused.

Sherlock nodded, "It's for men..." he said with a quirky expression on his face.

"Well, of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!"

Again Cassie grinned, "So's Sergeant Donovan..." she finished cheekily throwing him a wink."Be careful with that one tiger, she's a right bitch," she said laughing.

"May we go in?" Sherlock asked.

Anderson however looked furious, "Now look here Miss, whatever you're trying to imply ..." he began,

Cassie giggled. "I'm not implying _anything._.." she said smoothly." I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over and you had an _adult sleepover_. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees. No biggie," she finished with a smug smile.

_I like her _Sherlock thought, that was two of the police force now that she had riled up. _  
_

Anderson and Donovan stare at her in horror. She smiled smugly as did Sherlock; they then turned and went into the house. John who had gone bright red walked past Donovan, briefly but pointedly looking down to her knees, and then followed the other two inside.

* * *

Sherlock lead them into a room on the ground floor where Lestrade was putting on a coverall. Sherlock pointed to a pile of similar items. Cassie wrinkled her nose, she was no fashionista, but those things were truly horrible.

But if finding her mum's killer meant wearing a plastic bag then so be it.

"You need to wear one of these..." Sherlock said.

"Who are they?" Lastrade, who Cassie recognized from before asked.

Sherlock grinned, "They're with me..." he said putting on some gloves.

"But who are _they_ and isn't she a bit _young_ to be here?" Lestrade asked looking at Cassie who glared.

"For fuck's sake I am this close, this fucking close..." Cassie muttered under her breath. She wasn't self conscious about a lot of things, but how young she looked was defiantly one of them.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I said they are with _me_," he snapped not really wanting to go into the cover story again.

Both John and Cassie had taken their jackets off and picked up a coverall each. They looked over at Sherlock who had picked up a pair of latex gloves. "Aren't you gonna put one on?" John asked.

Sherlock gave him a stern look while John shook his head as if to say, 'Silly me. What was I thinking?!'

The smell of the house was slightly unnerving Cassie decided as she followed the three men up the circular stairs, she could feel the small hairs on the back of her hand stand up. "I can give you two minutes," Lastrade said.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "May need longer..." he said casually.

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her..." Lestrade explained.

Cassie shivered, she could still remember how terrified she had been when she had seen her mum's dead body, how sick and haunted she still felt to this day. She wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

Lestrade lead them into a room two storeys above the ground floor. The room was empty of furniture except for a mouth eaten rocking horse in the far corner. An emergency portable lighting had been set up, presumably by the police Cassie noted.

Scaffolding poles held up part of the ceiling near where a couple of large holes had been knocked through one of the walls. A woman's body was lying face down on the bare floorboards in the middle of the room. She was wearing a bright pink overcoat and high-heeled pink shoes.

"Holy shit somebody killed Umbridge!" Cassie whispered.

"Cassie that isn't appropriate," John chided. "A woman is dead."

"Somebody call the ministry!"

"_Cassie_!"

"Sorry."

The woman's hands were flat on the floor either side of her head making her look like she was falling. Sherlock walked a few steps into the room and then stopped, holding one hand out in front of himself as he focused on the corpse.

Behind him, John looked at the woman's body and his face fills with pain and sadness. The four of them stand there silently for several long seconds all disturbed by the sight. Sherlock looked up from his focusing and snapped at Lestrade, "Shut up."

Lestrade looked up confused, "I didn't say anything..." he said confused,

"You were thinking. It's annoying," Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade and John exchanged a surprised look while Cassie hid a smile as Sherlock stepped slowly forward until he reached the side of the corpse. His attention was immediately drawn to the fact that scratched into the floorboards by the woman's left hand is the word "Rache".

Cassie's eyes flickered to the fingernails where the index and middle nails were broken and ragged at the ends with the nail polish chipped, in stark comparison to her other nails which were still immaculate.

The woman's index finger rested at the bottom of the 'e' as if she was still trying to carve into the floor when she died. Cassie maked an instant deduction: left handed.

Knowing from her long tedious German lessons 'Rache' meant revenge, glancing at Sherlock who had also figured it out Cassie also dismissed it. It was too glossy, like a shop window display.

She then inspected the carved word again and overlaid the five letters with a clearer type. Next to the 'e' a rapid progression of letters appeared and disappeared as she tried to complete the word, then the correct letter settled into place to form the word: Rachel.

_A name, _Cassie thought. _But who's name, this woman was called Jennifer a daughter maybe? Or maybe Jennifer was her fake name and she is trying to let us know her real name is Rachel vice versa? To shop window like, could the killer be playing games? _

Meanwhile Sherlock continued to inspect the body, "Cassie you're good at deductions aren't you?" he asked his ice blue eyes landing on the teenager snapping her out of her own thoughts. Cassie nodded, "Come over here and help me then..." he said.

As Cassie joined Sherlock, Lestrade looked amused as he whispered to John, "He's never asked for help before..."

"Cassie's brilliant," John said remembering how she had analysed him when they had first met, and how she had corrected Sherlock.

As Cassie squatted down beside Sherlock and the body, she ran her gloved hand along the back of the woman's coat like Sherlock had done, she then lifted her hand again to look at her fingers. "Wet," she muttered. Sherlock nodded, he had come to the same conclusion as well.

"Try the pockets," Sherlock suggested.

Doing as he suggested, Cassie reached into the coat pockets and found a white folded umbrella in one of them. Running her fingers along the folds of the material, she inspected her glove again, "Dry this time..." she concluded.

Sherlock nodded. "Thank you Cassie."

However Cassie wasn't done, _Shop window_ she thought, there was more then met the eye to this victim.

Putting the umbrella back into the pocket, she moved up to the collar of the coat and ran her fingers underneath it before once again looking at her fingers: wet

Reaching into his pocket, Sherlock took out a small magnifier, clicked it open and closely inspected the delicate gold bracelet on the woman's left wrist ... clean ... and then the gold earring attached to her left ear ...clean... and then the gold chain around her neck ... clean ... before moving on to look at the rings on her left ring finger. The wedding ring and engagement ring flag a different message to him: dirty

Cassie who had been watching started to blink as a rapid succession of conclusions appeared in front of her eyes: married, unhappily married, unhappily married 10+ years.

Carefully Sherlock started to work the wedding ring off the woman's finger and held it up so that both he and Cassie could look at the inside of the ring. While the outside of the ring was still dirty the inside registered as clean.

As Sherlock lowered the ring and slid it back onto the woman's finger, Cassie had already formed a conclusion about the ring: regularly removed meaning that she has had constant affairs. Glancing at Sherlock she saw that he had made the same deduction as she had. Serial adulterer.

They shared a small smug smile while Lestrade asked, "Find anything?"

"Not much," Sherlock drawled. Standing up, he removed his gloves and then got out his mobile phone from his pocket and started to type on it.

Anderson who was leaning casually in the doorway rolled his eyes, " She's German. 'Rache': it's German for 'revenge'. She could be trying to tell us something …" he suggested.

Cassie rolled her eyes, she was seriously starting to dislike this man.

"Yes, thank you for your input," Sherlock snapped sarcastically clearly as irritated as Cassie before going back to his phone.

Trying to keep the peace Lestrade asked, "So she's German?"

Sherlock shook his head not bothering to look up from his phone answered, " Of course she's not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night," he explained still typing, a smug smile forming on his lips as he found the information he needed. "Before returning home to Cardiff."

Pocketing his phone Sherlock smirked, "So far obvious," he said in a bored tone. Cassie couldn't help but agree, however didn't dare voice her opinions in case she was wrong.

John however was looking at Sherlock as if he was speaking pig Latin, "Sorry, _obvious_?" he asked.

"What about the message, though?" Lestrade asked.

" Doctor Watson, what do you think?" Sherlock asked.

John looked confused, "Of the message?" he asked unsure of himself.

Sherlock shook his head, "Of the body. You're a medical man." He said simply however Lestrade had decided to lay down the law,

"Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside," he protested.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "They won't work with me..." he argued.

Lestrade sighed, "I'm breaking every rule letting _you _in here..." he warned.

" Yes ... because you need me."

Lestrade stared at him for a moment, then lowered his eyes helplessly, "Yes, I do. God help me." He muttered.

During this exchange John had already began to inspect the body, "Doctor Watson?" Sherlock called.

"Mmm?"

He looked up from the body first to Sherlock and then turned his head towards Lestrade, as if silently seeking his permission.

Lestrade sighed, "Oh, do as he says. Help yourself," he muttered before leaving to go and stand by the door. Cassie smirked silently, this was better than TV. " Anderson, keep everyone out for a couple of minutes," she heard Lestrade order.

Sherlock and John meanwhile had walked over to the body, Sherlock squatted down on one side of it and John painfully lowered himself to one knee on the other side, leaning heavily on his cane to support himself.

Cassie couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if his pain was just in his head.

"Well?" Sherlock asked.

"What am I doing here?" John returned quietly.

Sherlock smiled softly, " Helping me make a point..." he explained quietly.

"I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent!"

Cassie smirked as she approached the two men, "Yeah, well, this is more fun," she answered. John looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

"_Fun_? There is a woman lying dead!"

"Yeah and there is gonna be a lot more people dead if Sherlock doesn't figure it out, I've been waiting two weeks now for these dunderheads to solve the mystery of why my mum was murdered. So yeah forgive me if I find it fun proving that I can do a better job than 'the professionals'!" she snapped.

John lowered his eyes while Sherlock couldn't help but feel proud and then confused. He felt like he should know Cassie, she defiantly looked familiar.

As Lestrade came back into the room he stood just inside the doorway next to Cassie, while John dragged his other leg down into a kneeling position and then leant forward to look more closely at the woman's body.

He put his head close to hers and sniffed, then straightened a little before lifting her right hand and looked at the skin. He knelt up and looked across to Sherlock.

"Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure; possibly drugs," he explained.

Sherlock gave him a dead pan look and said, " You know what it was. You've read the papers..."

John glanced at Cassie who was doing a very good job controlling her emotions, "What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth ...?" he asked quietly.

"Sherlock – two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got," Lestrade said suddenly making Cassie jump.

Jumping to his feet Sherlock burst into a full explanation of his theory, "Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, "Suitcase?" he asked.

Cassie looked around the room, she couldn't see a suitcase anywhere, and with one quick look from John she could tell he couldn't either.

What was Sherlock on about?

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married," Sherlock continued.

Lestrade suddenly looked angry, "Oh, for God's sake, if you're just making this up ..." he warned.

Pointing down at the woman's left hand he continued, " Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewellery has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what or rather who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover; she'd never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

John was staring admirably at Sherlock, _he so wants my dad _Cassie thought barley containing her amusement as John said, "That's brilliant."

Sherlock looked around at him making John blush, "Sorry..." he muttered.

"Cardiff?" Lestrade asked, also noticing that there was something going on between the two men.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"It's not obvious to me..." John muttered.

Taking a moment to look between the other too Sherlock sighed, "Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring."

"Oi!" Cassie spoke up, "Taking offence to that,"

Sherlock smirked, "It's ok kid you still have time to be saved..." he said making Cassie glare at him.

Turning back to the body Sherlock started to explain how he knew she was from Cardiff, "Her coat: it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind – too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?"

Pulling out his phone Sherlock the other three the website he had been on, "Cardiff," he concluded.

"That's fantastic!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "John you do know you're fangirling I mean fan_boying _out loud right?" she asked cheekily making the older man blush.

"I'll er shut up now..." he said embarrassed.

"No, it's ... fine..." Sherlock said with a small smile and a quick glare at Cassie who just smirked at him.

Ignoring the little drama which had just taken place Lestrade asked, "Why d'you keep saying suitcase?"

Spinning around the room in a full circle, "Yes, where is it? She must have had a phone or an organiser. Find out who Rachel is," he said.

Again Lestrade looked confused, "She was writing 'Rachel'?" he asked.

" No, she was leaving an angry note in German!" Cassie muttered sarcastically before looking thoughtful, "Of course she was writing Rachel; no other word it can be. Question is: why did she wait until she was dying to write it?"

Sherlock smirked, _clever girl _he thought.

"How d'you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade asked ignoring Cassie's input.

Pointing down to the body, Sherlock indicated where her tights had small black splotches on the lower part of her right leg.

"Back of the right leg: tiny splash marks on the heel and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious: could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night," he explained.

Cassie watched as he squatted down to examine the body more closely, how had she possibly missed the suitcase evidence?

"Now, where is it? What have you done with it?" Sherlock asked.

"There wasn't a case..."

_Of course, window dressing..._

Slowly Sherlock raised his head and frowned at Lestrade, "Say that again?" he asked.

"There wasn't a case. There was never any suitcase..."

Immediately Sherlock straightened up and headed for the door, calling out to all the police officers in the house as he began to hurry down the stairs.

"Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?"

The other three had followed him out of the room, Cassie biting back a laugh. It was so obvious why couldn't Sherlock see it?

"Sherlock there wasn't any suitcase," she called out.

Sherlock started to slow down and return back up the stairs, " But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs, even you lot couldn't miss them..." he said to Lestrade.

Cassie nodded, "I agree with you Sherlock, it's what I've been telling the police for the last two weeks. But you are seriously missing something here," she said.

He looked at her.

"She looks like she has a lot of money right? So why would she be staying here, in this random old house? Surly a woman with that much money would stay in a hotel. End conclusion she wasn't murdered here, this is where the murderer left the body." She explained.

Sherlock beamed at her,"We've got ourselves a serial killer. I love those. There's always something to look forward to," he said joyously.

"One correction though, she never got to the hotel she was staying in. Look at her hair. She colour-coordinates her lipstick and her shoes. She'd never have left any hotel with her hair still looking ..." he trailed off as if he had had a realisation. "Oh."

His eyes widened while his face lit up, "_Oh_!" he cried as he clapped his hand in delight.

"Sherlock?"

"What is it, what?"

Sherlock grinned, "Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake," he explained.

"We can't just wait!" Lestrade cried.

"Oh, we're _done_ waiting!" Sherlock said as he raced down the stairs again. That was when Cassie reached the same conclusion, her face lighting up like Sherlock's had.

"Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake. Get on to Cardiff: find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" she cried joyously.

Lestrade frowned, "Of course, yeah – but what mistake?!" he called down to Sherlock.

Sherlock had come back into view and had ran up a couple of stairs so that he can be seen before he yelling up to Lestrade, "Pink!"

He then hurried off again leaving Lestrade baffled, Cassie excited and John confused. Lestrade then left the other two to go and talk to Anderson, whose team were only just going into the room.

John hesitated on the landing for a moment before slowly starting making his way down the stairs followed by Cassie, who reminded him of an over excited puppy.

A couple more police officers hurried up and one of them bumped against John, throwing him off-balance and making him lurch heavily against the banisters. He could feel someone grip his arm and saw that Cassie was steadying him while throwing a death glare at the man who had hurried on without a word.

"Arsehole!" she muttered making John smile as they proceeded downstairs.

Shortly afterwards he removed his coverall and put his jacket back on as did Cassie, and they walked out onto the street. Looking all around, she can see no sign of Sherlock. Walking towards the police tape, still looking around. Donovan, standing at the tape, sees them.

"He's gone," she said unsympathetically.

"Sherlock Holmes?" John asked.

Donovan nodded, "Yeah, he just took off. He does that..." she said.

John sighed, "Is he coming back?" he asked hopefully.

"Didn't look like it..."

Cassie felt a stab in her heart, how could he have just left them like that?

"Right..." she muttered, "Come on John we can get a taxi from the main road," she muttered a depressed look on her face.

"But you're not his friends?" Donovan asked. The two stopped and turned around to look at her, "He doesn't have friends. So who _are_ you?" she asked.

John sighed, "I'm ... I'm nobody. I just met him..." he said.

"Also no one," Cassie said as much as it pained her. "He was supposed to help me find my dad... my mum was one of the four," she explained.

A look of sympathy crossed Donovan's face, "I'm sorry..." she said. "Bit of advice for both of you then: stay away from that guy," she said.

"Why?"

"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body and Sherlock Holmes'll be the one that put it there," she said.

Cassie clenched her fists however had no energy left to defend anyone.

"Why would he do that?" John asked.

"Because he's a psychopath. And psychopaths get bored." She explained.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Come on John I've heard enough of this bullshit..." she muttered supporting the limping ex-army doctor and pulling him away.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Six: A Startling Realisation**

* * *

**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**

* * *

John had told Cassie that he would be fine getting back to Baker's Street on his own leaving the teenage genius to her own devices. So grabbing a cab she decided to visit her mum's grave.

Calling off at the local newsagents she bought some cheap but nice roses before picking up the courage to see her mum.

The graveyard was very pretty when it wasn't being attacked by rain and mud, each grave was neatly made with delicate flowers framing the dirt mounds. Lily's grave was under an old oak tree, it was truly a beautiful and serene spot.

Placing down the roses Cassie sat down on the still damp earth not really caring if she got a bit dirty.

"Hi mum..." she said softly biting back tears. "I'm sorry that my last words to you were that I hated you... I hope you knew that I didn't mean them... how could I have hated you? You could have given me away like your parents wanted you too and lived your life... but you didn't... you raised me all on your own, put your whole life on hold for me... and I can never repay you for that..." she whispered, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she smiled sadly, "I've met my dad... or at least I think he's my dad, got kidnapped by my Uncle who told me all about my dad and where to find him. I can understand why you never told me about him, he is a bit weird... and I have a slight suspicion that he's gay. But he is truly brilliant, he's on the case to find your murderer... he doesn't know I'm his daughter though. I don't know how to bring that up..." she admitted.

Running a hand through her messy blond hair she looked around the graveyard, "I wish you were still here mum, maybe then you could explain to me what was going on and I wouldn't feel so alone. Child services will be coming for me tomorrow, and I'll be put into care... I don't want to leave our apartment. Do you reckon if I can get back in touch with Uncle Mycroft that maybe he can hold them off until I talk to dad?" she asked.

A small laugh escaped her lips, "Yeah your right, that man is far too hard to find and imagine the look on Sherlock's face. I think he would make a good dad... with John to help him... Ms Hudson too, she's a nice old lady reminds me of what a Grandma would be like..." Cassie trailed off.

She had the fainted feeling that somebody was watching her, glancing up she saw a taxi parked across the road outside some old Victorian styled houses. Not taking any notice of it she went back to her thoughts. "I'll come back again tomorrow mum," she promised blowing a kiss to the dirt mound.

As she walked out of the graveyard she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was still watching her, shivering she began to increase her walk. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the taxi was slowly starting to follow her. Filled with panic she broke out into a run, she didn't stop running until she reached the apartment.

Slamming the door behind her and locking all the doors and windows, only then did Cassie start to breath easily. Taxi's had always scared her, she didn't like how they could slip nearly everywhere without being noticed. Shivering she removed her leather jacket before turning on the TV, settling down she began to watch her favourite TV show, _Pretty Little Liars._

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes Cassie frowned when she realised that she was still sprawled on the couch, a bag of pretzels had fallen onto the floor and the TV was still blaring. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she yawned before turning off the TV.

Glancing at her phone her eyes widened when she saw that it was nearly half eight.

Wow she really had needed the sleep.

Stretching as she got up off the couch she picked up a takeout menu and ordered a Chinese, she might as well savour her last night in style, fatty fast food style. Suddenly her phone started to ring, frowning at the unknown number Cassie reluctantly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Cassie it's John Watson," _

Cassie frowned, "John?" she asked. "How did you get my number?"

_"This man gave it to me, said that he needed me to protect you until your dad finds you. But that isn't why I'm calling it's Sherlock."_

Cassie bit her lip.

_"The man who killed your mum, I think he's got Sherlock... I need your help!"_

"Give me five minutes," she said before hanging up the phone.

Flying into her room she quickly got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a tight fitting green cami with a hoody thrown over the top. Sure she looked like a chav but she didn't care.

* * *

The journey to Baker Street was the most intense journey Cassie had ever taken, as soon as she ran up into Sherlock's flat she was surprised to find John alone "What's going on?" she asked breathlessly.

He filled her in.

Scanning the room Cassie noticed the laptop, "I think we have a location," she called reading off the information. John nodded as he grabbed Sherlock's notebook and forgot his cane as the two made a mad dash.

Their friend's life was in danger.

"You think the taxi man is the killer?" Cassie whispered as they sat in the back of another taxi on their way to Roland-Ker college, John nodded. "That's strange, when I was at my mum's grave I could have sworn a taxi was following me... but what would it want with me?" she muttered.

John shrugged, "Maybe because you were on the case?" he suggested.

Cassie shook her head, "No because that doesn't explain why he killed my mum and those three other people... I just can't work out the connection

. Then there is Sherlock, what does he want Sherlock for..." she trailed off as her eyes widened. "Shit..." she whispered.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Sherlock is the connection," she said. "The murderer did all this to get Sherlock's attention, he knew that Sherlock couldn't resist a serial case so engineered one. All along Sherlock was the prime target..." she explained rapidly.

John's eyes widened, "Oh my God!" he cried as he pulled out his phone and dialled 9-99. "No, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I need to speak to him. It's important. It's an emergency!" he cried.

"Don't hold your breath John, we may have to take matters into our own hands," Cassie warned.

A dark look had passed over her face. This lunatic had already murdered her mum and was now going after her dad, she would be damned if she allowed this man to make her an orphan. "Er, left here, please. Left here." She said to the Taxi man.

* * *

John and Cassie had arrived at Roland-Kerr College at last. As the taxi pulled away, John tucked the notebook into his jacket and looked at the two identical buildings in front of him.

Cassie however was shaking slightly, he wondered if he should comfort her. She was after all about to confront the man who had murdered her mother.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" John asked, Cassie shot him a look that looked very similar to the ones that Sherlock had been throwing him all day. "That bastard stole my mother from me, now I'm gonna make him pay!" she growled before stalking off to the nearest building.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom Sherlock was still trying to work out why Jeff was playing this game. "So, you risked your life four times just to kill strangers. Why?" he asked.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "One of them had a significance to you," he said.

When Sherlock continued to look confused Jeff smirked.

"Oh you don't know do you?" he asked a small chuckle escaping him. "One of the victims Lily Smith, not her real name... did some digging you see that's when I found her true identity and her connection to you." He explained.

Sherlock stared at him, _Lily Smith, victim three that must have been Cassie's mother. But why does this man think that she is connected to me?_

"Lillian Rose Harrington, ring a bell?" Jeff taunted.

Sherlock felt his heart stop, _no, _he thought.

"You're lying!" he growled. "Lillian moved to Australia!"

Jeff chuckled, "Is that what her parents told you?" he asked patronizingly. "The truth was Lillian was pregnant and her parents were ashamed so they gave her a choice. Give up the baby or be disowned. She chose the latter, however due to her choice she wasn't allowed to contact you so she changed her name to Lily Smith and brought up your daughter in London," he explained. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out who she is..." he said shrugging.

"Why should I trust you for all I know you could be lying," Sherlock drawled however everything in Jeff's body language suggested differently.

The taxi driver smiled, "What reason 'ave I to lie Mr 'Olmes?"

"Yes I suppose so but that doesn't answer the question, how do you know this, if Lillian went underground there is no way for you to possibly know that Cassie is my daughter..."

"My 'ponser told me," Jeff drawled.

"You're _what_?"

Sherlock suddenly felt icy cold, he hadn't so much loved Lillian, and they had been childhood sweethearts, though he had been very fond of her. He had found it curious that she just suddenly decided to move away one day when they had planned to go to Cambridge together.

Now this lunatic had used her against him, he had tracked her down and murdered her to get Sherlock's attention. His mind then flickered to Cassie, Cassie his _daughter_. He'd known she had looked familiar she was the spitting image of Lillian at that age.

Now it all made sense, she had said she had been looking for her father... him.

Glancing down at the two bottles on the table Jeff smirked, clearly gloating that he had managed to shock the great Sherlock Holmes. "Time to play..." he said.

Snapping out of his shocked state Sherlock quickly got his shit together, if he was going to survive this he needed to be alert and he needed to survive this. He _needed_ to survive this for Cassie.

Unfolding his fingers and pressing them together so it looked like he was praying Sherlock kept his face emotionless.

"Oh, I am playing. This is my turn. There's shaving foam behind your left ear. Nobody's pointed it out to you." He said. "Traces of where it's happened before, so obviously you live on your own; there's no-one to tell you."

Jeff tried not figit under Sherlock's intense gaze.

"But there's a photograph of children. The children's mother has been cut out of the picture. If she'd died, she'd still be there..." he said his eyes burning into Jeff. "The photograph's old but the frame is new. You think of your children but you don't get to see them," he realised.

Jeff's gaze slid away from Sherlock and for the first time there was a hint of pain in his eyes. Sherlock could relate, he felt a slight bit of pain after finding out that he had a daughter, a daughter who had been kept from him.

"Estranged father. She took the kids, but you still love them and it still hurts..." Sherlock continued as he extended his index finger. "Ah, but there's more," he said.

Jeff lifted his gaze back to Sherlock as he pointed his index fingers towards him.

"Your clothes: recently laundered but everything you're wearing's at least ... three years old? Keeping up appearances but not planning ahead. And here you are on a kamikaze murder spree. What's that about?" he asked.

Jeff had regained control of himself and his expression said nothing as he gazed back at Sherlock. The detective's eyes widened slightly as he made his most important deduction. "Ahh. Three years ago – is that when they told you?" he asked softly.

"Told me what?"Jeff asked flatly.

Sherlock gave him a grim look, "That you're a dead man walking..." he said.

"So are you."

Sherlock ignored the comment and asked, "You don't have long, though. Am I right?"

Jeff smiled, "Aneurism," he said as he lifted his right hand and tapped the side of his head, "Right in 'ere..."

Smiling with satisfactory, Sherlock refused to even fake sympathy for the man who was holding him hostage and had murdered a ghost from his past. " Any breath could be my last..." Jeff continued.

This caused Sherlock to frown, "And because you're _dying_, you've just murdered four people?" he questioned.

Jeff shrugged, "I've _outlived_ four people. That's the most fun you can 'ave on an aneurism," he said not a note of regret in his voice. Sherlock felt sick to his stomach.

But then something occurred to him. " No. No, there's something else. You didn't just kill four people because you're bitter. Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator. Somehow this is about your children?" he asked.

Jeff looked away, sighing "Oh," before turning back to Sherlock an amused look on his face. "You are good, ain't you?" he asked.

"But _how_?" Sherlock asked.

"When I die, they won't get much, my kids. Not a lot of money in driving cabs..." Jeff began,

"Or serial killing..." Sherlock muttered.

Jeff laughed, "You'd be surprised."

Sherlock quirked his eyebrow, "Surprise me." He said.

Leaning forward, Jeff didn't bother to mask the smugness in his tone as he said proudly, "I 'ave a sponsor."

Again Sherlock quirked his eyebrow, "The same Sponser who told you about Lillian and Cassie... of course, this was all to get me here..." he realised.

"For every life I take, money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be. You see? It's nicer than you think?" Jeff explained.

Sherlock frowned, "Who'd sponsor a serial killer?" he asked.

"Who'd be a fan of Sherlock 'olmes?" Jeff retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile John and Cassie were most defiantly lost, "Do you even know where we're going?" John asked as they walked up and down the polished floors. Cassie rolled her eyes, not really wanting to admit that she had no idea.

"Better question, who was this man who gave you my number?" she asked.

John looked at her, "He didn't give a name just said he is an Arch-nemesis of Sherlock's," he explained.

Cassie couldn't help but giggle, "Do people actually have _arch-nemesis's_?" she asked.

"That's what I said."

Cassie shook her head, "Wonder how he got my number and why would he give it to you... no offence but I barley know you," she rambled.

"None taken, he said he wanted you protected and Sherlock kept in check," John said. "But anyway shouldn't we be trying to find Sherlock?" he asked.

The teenager nodded, "Good point," she muttered.

"SHERLOCK!" John began to shout as they searched the classrooms, Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly John are you an idiot or what, if the killer hears us they will move or worse kill Sherlock... keep ya voice down!" she snapped.

Suddenly Cassie had an idea, "Follow me Watson!" she called before taking off up some stairs. _Just like Sherlock _John thought before following the teenager.

Cassie burst through a door and stared ahead of her as she finally sees who she's looking for. Her eyes fill with horror as John caught up to her and they both stood and watched.

Inside the classroom, Sherlock lifted his gaze from the bottle he was holding .

"Dammit!" she cried as she realised that they were in the wrong building, they could see Sherlock in an identical building and he was about to take the poison!

"SHERLOCK!" John shouted.

Tears sprang to Cassie's eyes, _you can't even save your own father how do you expect to escape from me Cassandra? _The menacing voice was back, the gloating tone made Cassie feel sick. This was all her fault. "No, no, no this can't be happening... he can't die... not when I've just found him!" she cried hysterically.

She didn't even notice that John had pulled out a gun and had fired until the loud gunshot snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning around she looked at John in horror, he looked like a different man.

He looked deadly and dangerous as he stood holding the still smoking gun, a cold emotionless look in his normally kind eyes.

John lowered the gun to his side his eyes never leaving Sherlock. In the other building, Sherlock turned, slid over the desk behind him and hurried to the window, bending down to stare through the bullet hole in the glass.

He had yet to notice a shaking Cassandra and a pale John in the next building. Snapping out of her fear Cassie dragged John away, "Come on he might still need help and _we do not_ wanna be here when the police arrive and find you with a_ murder_ weapon!" she said as they vanished from sight.

* * *

The window of the opposite room was open but there was nobody in sight. As Sherlock straightened up, Jeff started to breathe heavily and coughed violently.

Turning back, Sherlock started to look around the room and sees one of the pills lying on the desk as Jeff convulsed on the floor and gasps and coughs in pain.

Sherlock snatched up the pill and knelt down besides the dying man before brandishing it at him. A large pool of blood had seeped underneath and around him shock clear as day on Jeff's pain consorted face.

"I was, wasn't I? Did I get it right?" Sherlock asked.

Jeff didn't reply, angrily Sherlock threw the pill across the room. Regaining his control he turned back to Jeff, " Okay, tell me this: your sponsor. Who was it? The one who told you about me, and the one who told you about Lillian and Cassie – my 'fan'. I want a name." He demanded.

"No," Jeff said weakly a hint of fear in his voice.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You're dying, but there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name!" he growled. This man was an idiot if he thought that Sherlock would show him mercy.

Jeff shook his head.

Grimacing angrily, Sherlock lift his foot and placed it onto Jeff's shoulder making the man gasp in pain. "A name..." Sherlock repeated. Jeff cried out in pain making Sherlock even more irritated, "Now!" he growled.

Still Jeff only whined in pain his face intent and manic, Sherlock applied more pressure to his foot making Jeff cry out.

" The NAME!" Sherlock demanded again, this time his voice slipped to reveal the dangerous undercurrent.

"MORIARTY!" Jeff finally cried out his voice strained with agony. His eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. Sherlock stepped back, turning his head away as he looked reflective. After a few seconds, he silently mouthed the word 'Moriarty' to himself.

Who was this Moriarty, was it a man or was it an organisation time would only tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Seven: A new home**

* * *

**Home sweet home...  
You know that I've seen  
Too many romantic dreams  
Up in lights, fallin' off  
The silver screen**

* * *

Cassie was still shaking as she and John left the building, she had never seen somebody being shocked before, and it scared her that someone as gentle as John Watson had been the one to fire the trigger.

As they made it outside she could sense that John was experiencing some guilt, especially when he saw the police cars.

Biting through her fear Cassie squeezed his hand, "You did what you had to do, he would have killed Sherlock..." she whispered her ice blue eyes holding no judgement but sad understanding.

John shot her a grateful look however still looked pale as they made their way over to find the man in question.

They found him talking to Lestrade, as they approached Cassie caught wind of their conversation and felt her blood chill.

"His hands couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatised to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service ..."

However Sherlock's voice trailed off when he saw John and Cassie walking towards him, she shook her head while her eyes begged him not to say any more as she glanced at John.

Sherlock nodded understandingly. "Actually, do you know what? Ignore me..." he said to Lestrade who looked confused.

"Sorry?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded, "Ignore all of that. It's just the, er, the shock talking..." he lied before making his way over to Cassie and John.

"Where're you going?" Lestrade called over.

Sherlock stopped and turned around, "I just need to talk about the-the rent..." he lied again.

"But I've still got questions for you..." Lestrade protested.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oh, what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket!" he argued as he brandished the blanket at Lestrade as if to prove it.

Cassie giggled.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade tried to get him to stop however Sherlock wasn't having any of it, he had his own questions, far more important questions that needed answering.

"And I just caught you a serial killer ... more or less..." Sherlock added.

Lestrade looked thoughtful before sighing, "Okay. We'll bring you in tomorrow. Off you go..." he relented.

As Sherlock approached Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit scared, he was looking right at her like she was a ghost. _Does he know? _She wondered, she glanced at John who was figiting, he was probably unnerved by all the police after all he had just killed a man.

"Um, Sergeant Donovan's just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn't it? Dreadful..." John began to ramble as Sherlock caught up to them. Both Cassie and Sherlock rolled their eyes at the obvious lie.

"Good shot," Sherlock whispered quietly,

John paled again as he tried and failed to look innocent, "Yes. Yes, must have been, through that window..." he rambled.

"Well, _you'd _know..." Sherlock said silkily.

John gazed up at him still trying unsuccessfully not to let his expression give him away, Cassie couldn't help but smirk. She defiantly felt like she was interrupting something.

"Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this, but let's avoid the court case..." Sherlock said quietly as they walked away.

John cleared his throat and looked around nervously reminding Cassie of a startled cat, _actually he does look a bit like a cat... I think I'm going to give him the nickname of Whiskers... _she thought with an amused smirk.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, of course I'm all right..." John lied.

"Well, you have just killed a man..." Cassie offered, shivering slightly at the reminder. _He deserved it, he killed mum! _Her inner voice chided her.

Blinking as if he had just remembered she was there John paled again, "Yes...I..." he trailed off. "That's true, innit?" both Sherlock and Cassie watched him have an inner battle with himself. "But he wasn't a very nice man..." he concluded.

Deciding that John was in fact fine Sherlock smiled and nodded, "No No, he wasn't really, was he?" he asked. His eyes sought Cassie's, "You're mother's case has been solved now..." he said softly.

She nodded gratefully.

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie..." John added trying to lighten the mood and making Cassie giggle.

Sherlock smiled, "That's true. He was a bad cabbie. Should have seen the route he took us to get here!" he said.

Now John had joined Cassie giggling while Sherlock just smiled.

"Stop! Stop, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!" John said through his giggling and trying to make himself sound grown up again.

No such luck.

"You're the one who shot him. Don't blame us," Cassie giggled.

"Keep your voice down!" John hissed as they walked passed Sergeant Donovan who was eyeing them suspiciously. "Sorry – it's just, um, nerves, I think..." he said apologetically.

Sherlock nodded, "Sorry.." he added.

"What they said..." Cassie muttered.

* * *

Once they were clear from the police John asked, "You were gonna take that damned pill, weren't you?"

Cassie had stopped giggling now and was watching, a look of seriousness looked out of place on her young face. "Course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew you'd turn up..." Sherlock said looking between them.

However Cassie wasn't convinced.

"No you didn't. It's how you get your kicks, isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever," she snapped suddenly very angry.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, "Why would I do that?" he asked.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Because you're an idiot..." she muttered.

Again Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he asked stopping both John and Cassie in their tracks.

"_What_?" John asked while Cassie observed him.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

Sherlock gave her a sad smile. "My first clue was that you are the spitting image of your mother when she was that age... then it was your ability to deduce and short temper which is defiantly a trait from me. At first I thought it was a coincidence when I met you at Barts. But then you showed up at Baker Street and told me you were looking for your father. But it was actually the cabbie who confirmed it for me. He told me that he had information on your mother and found out about her connection or past connection to me..." he explained.

Cassie stared at him in shock.

"He was planning on kidnapping me at the graveyard to also use against you wasn't he?" she whispered, Sherlock shrugged.

He wasn't good with the whole father thing, to be honest he wasn't good at the whole 'human thing' either.

"Anyone fancy some food?" John asked, hoping to break up the awkward silence which had fallen.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah I'm starving..." she said. "I was supposed to be having a Chinese until John rang me..." she muttered, her stomach growling to remind her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

" End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle..." Sherlock said.

However Cassie wasn't listening as she watched a car pull up and a very familiar man stepped out. "Oh my God, _as if_..." she muttered furiously.

John had also noticed now, "Sherlock. That's him. That's the man I was talking to you about..." he said pointing to the still impeccably dressed Mycroft Holmes who was walking towards them.

"Oh did you get kidnapped too?" Cassie asked dryly, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her comment before saying to John.

"I know exactly who that is..." he said bitterly.

He started to walk closer to Mycroft before stopping and shooting him an angry look. John glanced around to gauge where the police are in case he needed to summon their help.

While Cassie wished she had some popcorn.

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited ... though that's never really your motivation, is it?" Mycroft asked pleasantly.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice strained as he tried to remain civil. However Mycroft's attention had found Cassie who was leaning against the railings looking bored.

"Ah Cassandra, I told you your curiosity would help you find your father," he said smugly.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "No thanks to you..." she muttered.

Mycroft chuckled while Sherlock continued to glare at him, "As ever, I'm concerned about you," Mycroft said answering Sherlock's question.

The detective rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'..." he muttered sounding like an irritated child. For brothers they didn't look anything like Cassie thought.

Mycroft was all prim and proper while Sherlock was eccentric and awesome.

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" Mycroft asked. "After all I found your daughter for you," he said his eyes flickering to Cassie who was also glaring at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oddly enough, no!" he said letting the comment about Cassie slide.

His head was starting to hurt, and he was hungry.

Mycroft sighed, "We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy..." he drawled.

John looked confused while Sherlock looked furious.

"_I_ upset her? _Me_?" Sherlock demanded looking furious while Mycroft glowered at him. "It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft!" he snapped.

"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" John asked making Cassie face palm, fairly obvious wasn't it.

"Mother – our mother. This is my brother, Mycroft..." Sherlock explained.

John stared at Mycroft in amazement, not that Cassie could blame him, there was such a difference between the brothers.

"Putting on weight again?" Sherlock asked Mycroft snidely.

However Mycroft refused to take the bait, "Losing it, in fact..." Mycroft drawled.

John was still confused, "He's your _brother_?!" he asked.

"Of _course_ he's my brother..." Sherlock snapped.

"So he's not ..." John trailed off.

"Not what?" Sherlock snapped.

The brothers and Cassie all turned to look at John who looked embarrassed, "I dunno – criminal mastermind?" he asked. Cassie burst out laughing earning her a glare from Mycroft.

Sherlock however was looking despairingly at his brother, "Close enough..." he muttered.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "_For goodness' sake_. I occupy a minor position in the British government!" he said hotly.

"He _is_ the British government," Sherlock corrected, "When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis..."

Mycroft sighed.

"Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic..." Sherlock said rudely before walking off. Cassie sent Mycroft and apologetic look before chasing after him.

When John finally caught up to them Sherlock seemed to have calmed down and was laughing at something Cassie had said. "So food now right?" Cassie asked, she could literally feel herself wasting around.

Sherlock nodded, "Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies..." he bragged making both John and Cassie roll their eyes.

"No you can't!" John laughed.

Cassie shook her head fondly, they were so flirting. Hanging back a little she allowed them to walk in front of her so that she didn't interrupt their little moment.

* * *

Back at the car Mycroft was watching his brother, newly found niece and the soldier leave. A small smile played on his face, "Sir shall we go?" Anthea asked.

Mycroft continued to smile, "Interesting that soldier fellow..." he murmered as he watched the trio vanish around a corner.

"He could be the making of my brother – or make him worse than ever. But luckily they have young Cassandra to stop them doing anything to foolish. Either way, we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade Three Active," he said as Anthea nodded before going back to her blackberry.

Mycroft smiled.

"Cassandra Smith, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson..." he said with an amused look before getting into the car.

* * *

When they got to the Chinese Cassie couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging her since she had found out that she had a father.

"Sherlock, erm, wow this is awkward... but er my mum's dead... I have no other known relatives... or at least I didn't think I didn... I don't really want to go into care so um..." she trailed off awkwardly.

Sherlock looked up from his food, "You're asking me to take you in?" he asked. Cassie nodded nervously.

"I understand if you don't want too... I'm not the easiest teenager to live with..." she began however John cut her off,

"Of course he does don't you Sherlock... Ms Hudson said that you can convert the attic for more space didn't she?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded before smiling, "Yes and of course I don't mind Cassie... it will be nice having someone clever around for once..." he said.

Cassie launched herself at Sherlock and hugged him tightly, " Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you," she said repeatedly.

Sherlock looked scared out of his mind which made John laugh, it would seem there was something Sherlock Holmes was clueless about.

Parenthood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Hi guys thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favourites/subscriptions it means a lot. I apologise in advance for this chapter, personally I don't think it's very good. But I was feeling a bit down in the dumps today so that is the excuse I'm going with. Anyway please enjoy :) Oh and a link will be on my profile for what I imagine Cassie looks like **

* * *

**Good girls do bad things sometimes,**  
**But we get by with it,**

* * *

It had been three months since Sherlock Holmes had discovered that he had a sixteen year old daughter, ever since that fateful day his whole life had changed. Not only because he now needed to think about Cassie before running headfirst into danger, no, also that day he had met the intriguing Dr John Watson.

Unlike most 'ordinary' people, John did not regard Sherlock as a 'freak' or 'abnormal' but wonderfully clever. But then John wasn't really 'ordinary' he was the most extraordinary man Sherlock had ever met.

If it had not been for John, Sherlock had no idea how he would able to cope with his semi sociopathic daughter.

Everything had been quiet for a while, annoying Sherlock immensely, sitting at his desk he was scanning through John's laptop looking for a case to take his mind of the boredom.

After learning that Cassie could shared his talent of deduction and logical thinking, Sherlock had been disappointed that he had not yet had a debate with her.

Her time was taken by the annoying pest known as school.

When Cassie wasn't in school Sherlock had decided that it might be a good idea for Cassie to learn how to defend herself in case she ever got attacked, so every day after Cassie came home from school Sherlock would teach her the various martial arts that he knew.

The annoying ring of the telephone soon interrupted Sherlock from his thoughts, causing the fully functioning sociopath to glare at it with disdain. Where was John? He normally took care of the phone calls. Sherlock preferred to text.

With an annoyed sigh Sherlock got up from his search and answered the phone, "Speak," he said in a bored tone.

_"Hello is this Mr Holmes?" _a female voice asked.

"Yes."

_"Hello Mr Holmes, my name is Miss Drew; I'm Cassie's form tutor..." _

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, why was Cassie's school ringing him?

_"I'm ringing to inform you that Cassie has been suspended from school today, she got into a fight with a group of girls who have known to bully her in the past. One of the girls has been rushed to hospital after Cassie broke her arm..." _Miss Drew explained.

Sherlock knew that he should probably be mad at Cassie, but he couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit. He knew all about the bullies at Cassie's school, it had been one of the reasons why he had taught herself defence.

The fact that she had been suspended for sticking up for herself was hilarious!

_"Cassie will need to be picked up from the headmaster's office, and you will need to talk to the girl's parents, I think they might be pressing charges." _Miss Drew finished.

"Very well Miss Drew, I will come and collect Cassie now..." Sherlock replied in his best 'serious' voice.

As soon as he ended the phone call John walked in carrying some shopping, "Who was that?" the ex-military doctor asked.

"Cassie's school," Sherlock said as he put on his beloved long black trench coat adorned with his greyish blue scarf.

John raised an eyebrow as he placed the shopping down, "Why is she ok?" he asked concerned. In the last three months John had become very attached to Cassie. "She got suspended," Sherlock said a small smirk on his lips.

"What?!" John cried, "What for?"

"Broke one of her bullies' arms," he explained, not a hint of sympathy in his voice. As far as Sherlock Holmes was concerned, the girl deserved it.

John sighed, "And I suppose you aren't mad at her?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "Why would I be, she stuck up for herself. If anything I'm proud. And happy, now I have somebody to talk to who's slow thoughts don't annoy me!"

Again John sighed.

"_Of course_... well I'll come with you then," he said grabbing his coat.

* * *

Cassie had never been more scared in her life as she was that very moment, sitting in Headmaster Vanburan's office waiting for her dad to pick her up after being suspended. She could picture her mother's livid face had she been still alive; the amount of hell Lily Smith would have put her daughter through.

But Cassie hadn't known Sherlock long enough to predict his reaction, she knew that John would be mad at her; he might even play the disappointment card.

Twirling a piece of her long blond hair around her finger Cassie stared dramatically out of the window and ignored the death glares that Alyson and her family were throwing her. _This is it_ she thought, _they're gonna kick me out._

It wasn't long before she could hear the familiar soft footfalls of her dad's shoes and the slightly heavier footfall of John. Biting back her fear she sat up straighter in her chair and painted a mask of innocence on her face.

There was no way in hell she was gonna let that bitch Alyson Bryson paint her out to be out of control and a lunatic.

As the door opened Cassie felt her heartbeat steady, there was not a trace of anger on Sherlock's face, only amusement as his ice blue eyes met hers. "Ah Cassie, come on lets go," he said looking around the room with a bored look.

More than gladly to obey Cassie rose from her seat; however the droning voice of her head teacher, Mr Vanburan stopped her. "Miss Smith sit back down!"

Sherlock turned to look at the man who had just ordered his daughter, his calculating eyes making quick silent deductions.

_Middle aged, divorced, smoker, alcoholic, hates kids, man whore, right handed, overweight._

"Mr Holmes would you and Mr..." Vanburan's eyes drifted over to John,

"Watson," he supplied.

Vanburan nodded, "Mr Watson take a seat please," he ordered.

Sherlock looked like he was about to argue, however a swift look from John stopped him and like a little child Sherlock sat down with a moody look on his face his hands in a prayer position.

Blocking out Vanburan's dribble, Sherlock focused on the Bryson family who were sat on the other side of the room glaring at Cassie.

The father _was in his early forties, health nut working out at least four times a day including an early morning jog, he had a high paying job in an IT company which he despised and was having an affair with the secretary. _

Mother, _housewife, likes fine dining and wine tasting with friends, owns of silver lexis, hates cleaning, second wife... early thirties..._

Sherlock's eyes then landed on the brat who had a broken arm, just like her parents she was an open book. _Cheerleader, talented actor, bully, sixteen, smokes weed, cheating on boyfriend._

"Mr Holmes?"

Looking up Sherlock realised that the idiotic headmaster had been talking to him while he silently deduced the Bryson family. Cassie smirked while John rolled his eyes, both knowing that the consulting detective had not been paying attention. "Sorry?" he asked.

"He asked if you have considered taking your daughter to anger management," Mr Bryson sneered, he spoke with a posh accent that reminded Sherlock of his brother Mycroft.

His dislike of the man began to grow by the millisecond.

"I do not have _anger issues_!" Cassie argued, her eyes burning a fiery blue.

John also had a look of anger on his normally calm face, "Headmaster Vanburan I am sure you are aware that Cassie's mum was murdered..."

"Does not give her the right to assault _my_ daughter!" Mr Bryson snarled.

Sherlock had had enough.

"Mr Bryson please do be quiet every time you open your mouth you insult the human race with your lack of intelligence. Now before you start pointing your finger at _my daughter_, you should probably take a good long look at your own.

Miss Bryson has been harassing Cassie for the last five years with her friends, got addicted to cannabis and other soft drugs and has slept with half the year eleven male population and a quarter of the six form males."

Everyone turned to stare at Sherlock, both Mr and Mrs Bryson's mouths had dropped as they turned to stare at their daughter, Alyson had blushed a deep crimson which looked ugly against her vibrant red hair. "Holy fuck he's a freak like her!" she exclaimed.

"Point proven..." Cassie muttered.

An angry look passed over Mr Bryson's face, "You little whore when we get home I am going to ring your mother and we are going to have a good long discussion about your behaviour young lady!" he growled.

Alyson paled before shooting a venomous look across at Cassie who was struggling not to laugh, "But what about _her_, she broke my _fucking arm_!" she cried jabbing her perfect French manicured finger at Cassie.

"Miss Bryson has a point Mr Holmes, I am afraid I will have to stand by my decision of suspending Cassandra for a term. She will be allowed to join us after Christmas," Mr Vanburan concluded.

Both Cassie and Sherlock shrugged neither were that concerned by school, Cassie was clever enough to get by in the real world. John however looked slightly annoyed, "Thank you for your... understanding Mr Vanburan..." he snarked before following Cassie and Sherlock out of the room.

Before they left however Sherlock stopped Mrs Bryson who was texting on her IPhone, "Mrs Bryson do you have a moment?" he asked.

Looking up Mrs Bryson nodded, she was very pretty with long curly brown hair and doe like green eyes. "Mrs Bryson have you ever considered going to a marriage councillor?" Sherlock asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Your husband is cheating on you with his secretary, and I thought you might want to see either a councillor or get a lawyer..." he said. At the hurt in her eyes Sherlock couldn't help but yet again roll his eyes. "A man who cheats once Mrs Bryson will always do it again," he said before leaving.

* * *

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU BROKE THAT GIRL'S ARM!" Mount Watson had finally erupted once the door of the flat was closed, Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She simply refused to be made a victim by pathetic little show dogs like Alyson Bryson and her clique of brainwashed super model wanna-be clones. "She deserved it..." the teenager muttered.

Sherlock smirked as he left John to shout at Cassie, he didn't personally understand what the problem was. He himself used to get into trouble all the time for fighting, if anything Sherlock was immensely proud of his daughter for standing up for herself.

Walking over to John's laptop which was still sitting on the table he began to flick through his E-mails before stopping on one from an old uni acquaintance, scanning the content Sherlock smirked. Finally there was a case worthy of his time and talent.

"Don't take your coats off," Sherlock said as he re-wrapped his scarf around his neck, a look of glee dancing on his face.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

Sherlock grinned at her, "Because Cassie we're going to the bank!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Nine: A Man of Mystery**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock**

**Claimer: do own Cassie**

* * *

**That girl is a genius  
Wh ohw  
I think she's serious**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My shrink told me that I should probably keep a diary to help me cope with the grief of loosing mum. To be honest I don't really feel anything... all there is an empty void. _

_I know how awful that sounds, but it's the truth. Though don't get me wrong, I miss her like hell, I miss her telling me off when I've done something wrong or her hugging me when I've had a bad day. _

_Sometimes I feel lonely you know, I mean sure I have my dad now... a dad who I am currently am not talking too seeing as he agreed with John that I should be grounded for being suspended... but it's not the same. _

_I wish I had somebody to talk to who understood me, who could comfort me in the way that no one else can. Did I seriously just right that? Sure I'm not as sociopathic as dad, but I'm not foolish enough to believe in the illusion of love._

_Anyway I am currently say in my room in my dad's flat, I'm bored out of my mind while my dad and his boyfriend solve a case without me. Well John isn't my dad's boyfriend- __yet__, but he will be. You'd have to be __blind__ or __really__ retarded not to see the attraction._

* * *

Suddenly a knock at the door stirred Cassie from her writing, placing down the fountain pen that she had nicked from Mrs Hudson a week ago, she left the safety of her room to venture to the door.

She was dressed in a pair of comfortable black jeans and a loose fitting ACDC tank top that Sherlock had bought her for her birthday a month ago with her blond hair scrunched up in a messy bun.

Opening the door she caught her breath as she saw the most attractive man she had ever seen, not in a cliché way but honestly. He was tall, however not as tall as Sherlock with dark hair and even darker eyes that were both mesmerizing and haunting at the same time.

His face was unreadable however Cassie could infer from the material of his grey Armarni suit that he was well off- business man perhaps? Schooling her shock Cassie offered him a reserved smile, "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

The man gave her an innocent look; he looked to be in his late twenties, wealthy and liked to travel, first class, a lot. "I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes?" he asked in a soft Irish accent that sent shivers down Cassie's spine. Forcing herself not to blush or seem affected by his voice Cassie smiled, "Sorry you just missed him... he's on a case..." she said.

Something was telling her that there was something about this man; he was someone that she shouldn't just let walk away. "Although judging by the case he's going to he'll be back in half an hour... he doesn't like the client he is going to see very much..." she babbled. "Do you er wanna wait?" she asked nervously.

The man smiled; "Sure..." he said as he stepped through the door, there was a hint of a smug smile tucked away in his lips. However when Cassie looked away it was gone.

Directing him over to the living room she watched as he sat down, why was she so nervous? She wondered. She had never been nervous around the male species before. Why should this man be any different?

"Tea?" she asked.

The man nodded, "Two sugars please," he drawled in his sexy Irish accent.

Cassie repressed a shiver as she boiled the kettle.

"So er what's your name?" she asked feeling rude referring to him as 'Sexy Irish Man' in her thoughts.

"Jim Moriarty," he drawled.

Even the mention of his name sent shivers down her spine.

"Cassandra Holmes," she said her voice no louder than a whisper.

Jim raised an eyebrow, "I was not aware that Sherlock had a daughter?" he said his dark eyes scanning every inch of her making Cassie feel warm under his intense gaze.

Blinking back her thoughts she quickly made the tea, "Well neither did he until three months ago..." she joked."How do you know my dad?" she asked as she placed Jim's cup down as she sat in Sherlock's chair.

Again Jim smiled, it was a nice smile, Cassie decided. It was warm and alluring. _Careful Cassie, you know you can't trust a pretty face, besides he's way too old for you! _Her inner voice scolded. _So? He's still good eye candy!_

"Oh you're dad and I are old friend," he said a hint of a playful smirk on his face. "But I suppose if you are really his daughter maybe you could help me instead?"He asked.

Cassie folded her fingers under her chin and leaned forward, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Depends what it is," she said.

"Something tells me you like mysteries..." Jim drawled also leaning forward.

"Oh and what else do I like Mr Moriarty?" Cassie found herself flirt, which was very out of character she thought.

However Jim didn't seem to mind, instead he smirked. "Danger," he whispered. "The darkness calls to you doesn't it, calling and beckoning you..." he said with all seriousness."But they don't understand do they?" he asked sympathetically.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "What makes you say that?" she demanded. "You don't know anything about me!"

"You aren't the only one who can read people Miss Holmes, I know that you lost your mother only three months ago and the guilt for not feeling anything is eating away at you, you are insecure because you have never had anyone to talk to who understands you and incredibly lonely." he reeled of his eyes never leaving Cassie.

Cassie blinked, nobody had ever been able to analyze her so well before. She felt an overwhelming feeling of emotion simmering under her surface at the mention of her mother.

Jim noticed this and reached out to hold her hand, his dark eyes sympathetic and understanding. "I'm sorry... that was careless of me... I should have thought... I mean I remember when I lost my own parents..." he said softly.

"Does it ever get better?" Cassie asked quietly, finally looking into his eyes. They were like two twin black wholes ready to consume her forever and part of Cassie was willing to allow them too. The smile slipped off Jim's face, "I would be lying if I said yes..." he replied taking a sip of his tea.

Coughing to cover up her moment of vulnerability Cassie slipped her cocky smirk back into place, "Fine I'll help what's wrong?" she asked.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of intense research and a quick call to Lestrade, Cassie had solved the case of Jim Moriarty's missing friend, Irene Adler; she had been hiding away in a villa in Italy for the last two weeks.

"I must say Miss Holmes I am not disappointed," Jim drawled as he pulled on his coat.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean... and please call me Cassie I hate being called by my last name or full name for that matter..." she said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Jim laughed, "That you are just as clever as they say you are..." he said softly. "This won't be the last time we meet Cassie," he said his eyes holding a soft promise. "Goodbye..." and with that he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dective's Daughter**

**Chapter Ten: Christmas at Holmes Cottage**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock**

**Claimer: do own Cassie**

* * *

**Spoilers for 3x03 do not read this note if you do not want to see spoilers**

**OMFG MORIARTY IS FUCKING ALIVE I KNEW IT *SMILES LIKE A MANIAC* I HAVE BEEN TELLING PEOPLE FOR TWO YEARS AND THEY ALL THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY. THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE HOLMES FAMILY SCENE IN THE EPISODE. I LOVED THE EPISODE FOR A YEAR AND CANNOT WAIT FOR MORE. **

**I'M SO GLAD THAT THEY DIDN'T KILL JIM, NOW MY STORY WON'T HAVE TO BE AU AFTER 2X03 *HINT HINT* **

* * *

**Our house it has a crowd  
There's always something happening  
And it's usually quite loud**

* * *

"It's so nice to finally meet you dear," Mrs Holmes said as she sat down opposite Cassie.

Cassie smiled politely at her Grandmother; they had arrived at the Holmes family residence for Christmas dinner. She was dressed in a light blue dress, a first for Cassie; however she wished to make a good first impression on her grandparents.

She had been sat across from her Uncle Mycroft and next to her father and Grandmother. Mycroft hadn't been kidding when he had told John that family dinners were awkward as hell.

They had only been there for five minutes and already an argument had broken out between Sherlock and Mycroft. Now both brothers had resorted to silent angry glaring across the dinner table after Mrs Holmes had threatened to bring out the baby albums.

"Thank you er... what should I call you?" Cassie asked awkwardly her pale cheeks flaming red. She had never had a Grandmother or a Grandfather before and was finding the whole situation very awkward.

Sherlock smirked while Mycroft rolled his eyes.

Mrs Holmes smiled affectnally at her recently found granddaughter, to be honest she had been quiet alarmed when Mycroft had informed her that Sherlock had a daughter. Out of her two children she had least expected Sherlock to be the one to produce a grandchild, not that she was complaining.

Her baby boy needed someone in his life to look after him, and someone to need him.

"Gran or Grams will do dear," she said passing the potatoes to Mycroft.

The rest of of the dinner went on pretty normal filled with light conversation; Mr and Mrs Holmes were both curious about Cassie and wanted to know every detail of her life. Eventually Mycroft excused himself to take a call from the Prime Minister and Sherlock just got bored leaving Cassie alone with her grandparents.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mr Homes, who had insisted that Cassie call him Gramps, asked as Cassie helped them clean away the table. Looking up Cassie shot him a confused look, "What do you mean?" she asked.

He gave her a sad look, "About your mother's death dear... I know it was nearly six months ago now... and we know that Sherlock isn't the easiest person to talk to..." he began.

"What my husband is trying to say Cassie dear is if you ever need somebody to talk to we're here for you," Grams finished as she placed a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie offered them a small smile, and for once it was very much real. She was stunned that these strangers, blood related or not, actutally gave a shit about her. Sure she had Sherlock, who despite his personality disorder wasn't that bad a parent and John who had grown to be like a second father, it just shocked her that these people wanted her in their lives.

"Thank you... and I'm okay I guess..." she replied softly biting back the tears that were clawing out of her eyes. She may have been a sociopath, or a partial sociopath as Sherlock liked to call her, however she was prone to emotional outbursts.

_Don't you fucking dare start crying its Christmas for fucks sake! _Her inner voice hissed.

Gramps and Grams smiled, "Ok dear... I wonder where those boys have got off too... I do hope they aren't smoking..." Grams said before excusing herself. Cassie couldn't help but smirk, she knew very well that was exactly what both her father and Uncle were doing.

"Do you like to read Cassie?" Gramps asked as they finished washing up. Cassie had decided she liked the man; he was funny and kind the perfect balance to his genius of a wife.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah... I also like writing too... for a while I wanted to be a novelist..." she admitted.

Gramps gave her a thoughtful look, "And why did you give up on your dream?" he asked leaning against the sink, he reminded her a lot of Sherlock. They had the same ice cold eyes that seemed to read you like a book, however Gramps' eyes were warmer than either Sherlock's or Cassie's.

Again Cassie blushed, she had always been a bit of a dreamer, when she was younger she used to create imaginary worlds for herself so that she could cope with childhood loneliness. Her imagination had been very vivid in her childhood, she would often get lost in her imaginary worlds which substituted for her boring mundane life.

However as Cassie left the safe arms of childhood and ventured into the hostile plains of adolescence, she had found that her imagination slowly abandon her. To make up for her lost sanctuary Cassie had started to perfect her natural born gift of deduction and filled her brain with knowledge, anything to numb the boredom of mundane life.

She had even dabbled in drugs and alcohol abuse when she was fourteen.

"I can never find a story to right," she admitted.

Gramps nodded understandingly, "Sometimes the best stories are based on the author's own experiences..." he said with a small smile."And I am pretty sure that you take after my son when it comes for a craving for adventure," he said fondly.

Cassie smiled, "Yeah..." she murmered. The last few months had been pretty exciting; sometimes Sherlock would allow her to come to the crime scene when John was at work to help him solve crimes.

However recently, Mycroft had persuaded both John and Sherlock that Cassie should be home schooled so that she didn't fall behind in her studies while she obviously had problems in public school.

Not that Cassie had minded. She had longed to be free of the mundane structure of school for quite some time.

But asides from that her life had been very exciting, defiantly novel worthy... a ghost of a smile fell on her lips. "Crime novels have always been my favourite," she admitted.

Gramps chuckled, in the distance they could hear Grams shouting at both Mycroft and Sherlock who had been caught smoking, Cassie could vaguely hear Sherlock's, "Mycroft made me..." making her smile.

"Well I do have quite a collection of Agatha Christie in the library if you would like to accompany me?" he asked warmly.

Again Cassie smiled; she defiantly liked her Gramps she decided. "I would like that very much," she said cheerfully before linking his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

"Are you and my dad dating?"

John looked at the teenager who sat across from him grinning, a strand of her blond hair falling into her ice blue eyes that were so like Sherlock's. "No," he said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Not that he would admit it, but he did have some sort of emotional feelings for the detective. He had discovered he was bi a few months ago. "I'm not gay," he lied.

However like her father Cassie could see right through his lie, "Don't lie to me John I know that you are in love with my dad..." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Cassie-"

"No, he likes you too it's obvious... the only people he listens to are you and me... he listens to me coz I'm his daughter and equal him in intelligence... however you, you're ordinary... but you're loyal and not bad looking for your age..." she rambled.

John blushed; he could not believe he was having this conversation with his best friend's daughter, his best friend who he did happen to have strong romantic feelings for. "I don't think your dad does relationships..." he began before realising his mistake.

Cassie smirked, "Ah so now we have stopped lying good." She said as she took a bite out of her chips, she loved chips especially when they were drowned in vinegar. "And don't be stupid dad just doesn't know how to deal with emotions bit like me... I know the signs."

This caught John's attention; he was more than desperate to escape this awkward conversation. "Met a boy have you Cassie?" he asked.

Instantly the smug grin was wiped off her face and was replaced with a deep blush, which she tried to hide behind her hair. "No," she said though a pair of haunting dark eyes filled her mind. "Not a boy... and it doesn't matter I'll never see him again anyway so it doesn't matter..." she said helping herself to some more chips.

"What's his name?" John asked curiously, he wondered what Sherlock would do with the knowledge of his daughter's crush; this would defiantly be stored under 'potential blackmail on Cassie'.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Curious," he fired back.

She raised an eyebrow, "You and dad gonna stalk him?" she asked.

John shook his head, "I am actually curious as to what kind of male a teen sociopath would find attractive," he said in a matter of all seriousness.

Cassie rolled her eyes at his mistake, "I'm only 45%!" she muttered. "And it's none of your business!"

"Well my love life is none of _your_ business!"

A small smirk fell onto Cassie's lips, "It is if it includes _my_ dad!" she shot back making John glare at her. "Fine I'll make you a deal, you admit that you like my dad and I'll give you the name."

"Not worth it!"

Cassie grinned, "You're choice doctor Watson," she said before glancing down at his phone. "Bet you a fiver he rings in a minute..."

"Cassie-"

"It's a _harmless_ bet," she protested.

"Fine."

Five seconds later John's phone began to ring; the doctor stared at it for a moment before staring at Cassie with bewilderment. "How the hell did you possibly know that?" he asked.

The teen rolled her eyes, "Obvious, he's been texting me for the last five minutes and I haven't replied. So next on the list of people is you, and I would answer that before he assumes that we've been kidnapped or something," she said.

John answered the phone, and after a quick five minute rant from Sherlock he placed it down. "He's got another case, said to meet him back at Baker Street..." he said.

Cassie grinned, "Lead the way Jonny boy..." she teased.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twelve: Fairy-tales and assassins part I**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock**

**Claimer: do own Cassie**

* * *

**You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly?**

* * *

Cassie groaned she was bored; there hadn't been a case in weeks!

The last case she had been on had been simple and too quickly solved for her liking. Lestrade had called Sherlock about a serial killer. For the last two weeks women had been showing up dead: obviously strangled and they needed Sherlock's help to work out the killer.

All the victims had been young beautiful women; all of them had been strangled.

With the help of Cassie, they had solved the mystery in an afternoon. It was obvious really, well to Cassie it was. The murderer or murderess was forty one year old Danielle Swan, a lawyer who worked in Birmingham.

The link between the girls had been Danielle's husband, Matthew Swan, a serial cheater as Cassie had called him. He had seen the all of the women and his wife had found out.

Overcome with rage, and a slight mental disorder thrown into the mix Danielle had tracked each of her husband's lovers down and strangled them, making Matthew watch as she did so.

Now Cassie was _bored_.

No, she was more than bored. She _hated_ days like this, everything was just boring and dull. That's what she hated about life. How could _normal_ people stand it: the continuity and dullness? Between cases Mycroft had insisted that Sherlock hired a tutor so that Cassie could pass her GCSEs. Not that Cassie particularly cared for the legal requirement of education.

Sherlock of course had been forced to agree when Mycroft had threatened to take Cassie off him and raise her himself. So for the last few months Cassie had been in the presence of the infuriating Mr Montgomery, a self righteous know it all with bad BIO and a drinking problem.

Unlike all her other tutors he hadn't been put off by her insults, only laughed and said that she could be rude to him all she wanted, he was getting paid a fortune for this job.

Luckily she had sat her exams now and would never have to see Mr Montgomery ever again, she was sympathetic to his next victim, I mean student. Results had come only a day ago, she hadn't really been surprised when she came out with eleven A*s.

Mycroft had already secured her a place at one of the best colleges in the UK to do her A levels, he hadn't really given her much choice but she had to admit she would enjoy the subjects he had picked: History, law, politics, psychology.

But that was two months away, sure it was summer and she should be out having fun but she didn't really have any friends. So there she was sitting in her room bored out of her mind listening to Lana Del Rey 'Serial Killer' while sketching.

It was fairly depressing, especially when today was her birthday.

She hadn't expected Sherlock to know, and she wasn't in the mood to remind him of a fact that all fathers should know. Not that she blamed him, it wasn't Sherlock's fault her mum had hidden her away all her life. Though she was a bit disappointed with Molly, who did know.

But Cassie could not bring herself to mention her birthday. It hurt too much because it reminded her of her mum. She may have been a 45% sociopath, but that left some room to mourn the loss of her mum.

Suddenly her phone chimed making her glance up from her IPod and read the text message which had appeared on her screen:

**Got a case for you,**

**Meet me at Big Ben in fifteen minutes.**

**Come alone.**

**JM xx**

Cassie frowned, she hadn't heard from Jim since that time nearly four months ago, but that hadn't meant that she had forgotten him. How could she, he was the most interesting man she had ever met and she lived with _Sherlock Holmes_.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a black tank top Cassie ran a hand self consciously through her messy curls. Normally she didn't give a shit about how she looked, but this was Jim. Not that she would admit it, but she had quite the school girl crush on the older man.

_He wasn't that old_, the voice in her head purred. _At least seven years older... _

Deciding against what she was wearing she shrugged off her casual attire before walking calmly over to her wardrobe. In the week that she had stayed with her Grandparents, her Grandmother had insisted they had gone shopping to by Cassie some more girly clothing.

At first Cassie had been against it, however after a few hours she started to realise that she did in fact enjoy shopping and the clothes her grandmother had bought her made her quite grown up and sophisticated. Something she could use to her advantage!

So after two minutes of leafing through her wardrobe she settled on a tight black dress, a pair of black louboutins and a trench coat she had purchased from Burberry. Taking her Chanel lipstick, she nervously painted her lips a soft coral before finally approving of her appearance.

* * *

As she walked down from her attic room she inwardly cursed when she saw that John was still present, had it just been Sherlock she would have been able to sneak out unnoticed. John however noticed that the teenage genius was sneaking out and raised an eyebrow; it wasn't every day you saw Cassie Holmes dressing like a _girl_.

"Where are you off too?" he asked curiously placing his cup of coffee down on the table, Sherlock did the same also turning his gaze upon Cassie who was blushing.

"Out," she replied in a typical teenage tone. "Problem?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered his ice blue eyes whizzing over her attire in a quizzing manner. "_Where_ are you off too?"

Cassie rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for this.

"I'm meeting some friends, can I go now I don't want to be late!" she snapped before making her leave for the door.

Sherlock and John just looked at each other, both curious as to what Cassie was up to. Once the door had slammed shut Sherlock smirked making John roll his eyes.

"_No_ Sherlock," he said sternly guessing what the detective was thinking.

"Aren't you the _least bit_ curious as to where she is off to?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed, he was curious. He reckoned he knew Cassie fairly well now, well enough to know that she hated dresses and heals; she was more of a hoody and trainer kind of girl. Also you didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that she was dressing to impress.

He remembered that day in the cafe when Cassie had admitted that she liked someone called Jim, was that who she was meeting?

"We shouldn't pry into her personal life... teenagers don't like that..." John tried to warn Sherlock. He remembered all too well how moody his sister, Harry, he had been when his father interrogated all of her boyfriends, (before she came out of the closet).

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "She could be in trouble..." he argued.

"Or you're just _bored_!" John fired back. "And I think she is meeting a boy-" he instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his lips for a dark look passed over Sherlock's usual passive face. "Get your coat John," he said before vanishing into his room.

John sighed; Cassie was going to kill him.

* * *

Pulling her coat self consciously close to her, Cassie scanned the busy area surrounding Big Ben for the familiar impeccably dressed Jim Moriarty. Not that she would admit it, but every time she thought of his name her heart beat would slightly increase.

Similar to how John's would when Sherlock entered the room.

"Miss Holmes?" an Irish voice asked sending chills down Cassie's back, _why does he have to have such a sexy accent? _She inwardly groaned.

Turning around she saw Jim standing behind her, he was dressed in an impeccable navy suit with a grey overcoat. He looked devishly handsome; his dark hair looked tousled while his dark brown eyes were just as mysterious as Cassie remembered.

Offering him a smile Cassie nodded, "Yes... I believe you have a job for me Mr Moriarty?" she asked her eyes never leaving his. She had to remind herself that he was a client and nothing more.

No matter how much she wanted to snog him. _If Sherlock can keep control around John who is obviously the love of his life, you can keep control around this teenage crush! _Her inner voice scolded.

Jim smirked, "Please call me Jim..." he purred.

Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"And yes your quite right, I do have a case for you... would you like some coffee?" he asked.

Again Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me out to get coffee with you?" she asked.

Jim chuckled, "I noticed that the Holmes family talents works best under influences, and I have also noticed that yours is coffee," he said in a very Sherlock manner.

_Of course that's what he meant, stop being such an idiot!_

Cassie smiled, "Right... sure... there's a Starbucks just around the corner..." she said casually trying to hide her awkwardness and missing Jim's small smile.

* * *

Sherlock was furious, furious and slightly proud at the fact that his daughter had been clever enough to turn off the GPS on her phone. They had tracked her to Big Ben and then the little red dot that they were tracking vanished.

John on the other hand was amused. "Told you she didn't want to be followed," he said smugly.

"_Shut up_ John!"

Suddenly Sherlock's phone chimed, glancing down he groaned when he saw who the text was from:

**Need to speak to you in my office,**

**Bring Dr Watson.**

**Make sure Cassandra doesn't know about this meeting.**

**M H**

"Who was that?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Mycroft apparently he wants to see us..." he explained as he text back.

**Why?**

**S H**

John raised an eyebrow; he had to admit Sherlock looked adorable when he was mad. He pulled a sort of pouty face and his eyes would darken. A slight blush tinged his cheeks, he was suddenly very thankful that a certain blond teenager wasn't present.

**It is important for her safety.**

**I have found the man who **

**tracked down Lillian.**

**M H**

Again Sherlock rolled his eyes, he might as well. Maybe Mycroft could help him track Cassie, so he could find out who this boy she was meeting was.

**John and I will come**

**S H**

He then started to walk towards where a long line of taxies were parked before climbing into one, John was quick to follow. That was one of the things Sherlock loved, (yes loved) about John he was so trusting and willing to follow Sherlock anywhere.

He wasn't bad looking either.

"So what does his _Lordship_ want?" John asked using the nickname which Cassie had lovingly given her Uncle while Sherlock gave the cabbie the address.

"To speak to us apparently, something important..." the detective explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Cassie was sat in Starbucks with Jim flicking through some photos of two men. Both were Russian, in shape, dark haired with two identical tattoos of the number 3 on their wrists. "So you think that these men are after you?"Cassie asked looking up from the photos.

Jim nodded; he looked fairly out of place in the busy Starbucks in his dark suit and good looks. He gave the impression to a normal person, that he was very high up and not to be messed with.

However to someone like Cassie she could see past all that. She could see a man shrouded in mystery. He was late twenties, single, with a dark and complicated past. The words _danger, murderer, _and _spider _stood out.

Had she been sane she would have ran. She would have put as much distance between them as possible.

But whoever said Cassandra Holmes was normal, lied.

"I live a very dangerous life Miss Holmes," he drawled giving her a look which gave her the impression he was reading her like she was reading him. "I know," she admitted.

"The lines under your eyes betray the stress that your line of work brings, also you have a pistol hidden in a secret pocket in your suit jacket suggesting that you are accustomed to violence..." she deduced.

Jim looked impressed.

"And yet you're still here knowing that I could kill you if I wished?" he asked.

Cassie smiled, "What can I say I like danger," she admitted looking up at him through her eyelashes. "And you wouldn't kill me because that would put a spotlight on you. Both my Uncle and father would get involved in my murder case and hunt you to the ends of the Earth. The smile you are giving me tells me that you want to stay anonymous for as long as possible where my father is concerned..." she explained.

"Very good Miss Holmes," he complimented before taking a sip of his coffee, black with a hint of vanilla.

"Cassie," she corrected.

"Pardon?"

"My name, its Cassie... I er feel awkward being called Miss Holmes... I'm only seventeen..." she said. That statement in itself made her shiver, she was seventeen today.

Jim smirked, "Very well Cassie, can you help me find these men?" he asked.

Cassie frowned, "I could but the question is why should I?"

"I don't follow..."

"I think you do Jim... you are obviously a spider at the centre of a web of contacts, you could easily find these assassins with a _few phone calls_ to_ the_ right people and have them taken care of in a matter of minutes. So why go to the trouble of asking a teenager who happens to be the daughter of a man who could expose you for help?"

Chuckling Jim leaned back in his chair, "I was right about you..." he mused."And because Cassie... _you interest me_. Day in and day out I am surrounded by _ordinary_ people with their _ordinary_ minds, so easy to manipulate. But then I found you, we're alike you and I..." he said his eyes boring into hers. "I feel like there is a connection between us. You're right, I could have these assassins taken care of with a snap of my fingers... but I had to see _you_ again..." he admitted.

Cassie was taken back, she hadn't expected that.

How the hell was she supposed to reply to that?

Seeing that he had knocked her off her game Jim smirked, this was all going according to plan. "Tell me Cassie, do you like fairy tales?" he asked.

He watched as the blond shot him a confused look, "I never really got into them why?" she asked. An obvious lie, she had loved the violence of the Grimm stories the same as he had. "No reason," he laughed shooting her a manic grin just a gentle reminder that he was a psychopath.

Taking a moment to think Cassie sighed, "Fine I will help you..." she said her eyes looking deep into his. Jim couldn't help but notice that they were an unusual shade of blue, not quite an ice blue of Sherlock but more of a paler kind. He also noticed that she smelt of roses, such a beautiful scent.

_Stop it, _his inner voice scolded. _She is just another piece in this elaborate chess game! _

It took everything Jim Moriarty had not to smirk at that, oh yes. The game was indeed on and he was three moves from capturing the Queen...


	13. Chapter 13

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fairytales and Assassins part II**

* * *

**I'm not afraid to face  
a little bit of danger, danger!  
I want the love,  
the money and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I, I.  
So stop pretending!**

* * *

"Please take a seat," Mycroft said as he welcomed his younger brother and his brother's boyfriend- flatmate into his office. Sherlock shot him an unamused look before sitting in one of the plush black leather seats. "What's this about then?" he asked looking around boredly at the decor in the room.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics before getting his PA, Anthea to get them some drinks. He then sat down behind his desk, not an ounce of emotion on his face. "Where is Cassandra?" he asked.

The detective raised one of his delicate eyebrows, "Why?" he asked his tone guarded betraying the fact that he actually had no idea where Cassie was. Mycroft sighed making Sherlock annoyed. He had always hated it when his brother patronized him.

"She was meeting a boy last time we checked," John supplied.

Not an ounce of emotion was betrayed on Mycroft's face, however Sherlock knew his brother well enough to sense when he was worried. "Name?" he asked.

"She didn't say, we were trying to find her when you text Sherlock," John admitted ignoring the shut-up-right-now look Sherlock was shooting him.

Again Mycroft sighed, "I feared as much..."

This caught Sherlock's attention, "What?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the name James Moriarty?" Mycroft asked as Anthea brought them some coffee.

Sherlock nodded, "The taxi serial killer said he was the one who hired him..." he said. "The one who personally gave him Lillian's name..."

Mycroft nodded, "He is known to his clients as Jim and is a self proclaimed 'consulting criminal' he has contacts all over the world and has been behind 90% of the biggest crimes in the last five years..." he explained.

John frowned; now that Mycroft had mentioned it he could vaguely remember Cassie mentioning a 'Jim'. "Oh my God..." he muttered as he realised where Mycroft was going... "She's with him isn't she?" he asked.

All Mycroft could do was nod, "Yes it would seem that Moriarty came by your apartment a few months ago and asked Cassandra to solve a case, that is what first put him on my radar. Since then I have been able to put together a criminal profile for James Moriarty. It seems he has spies watching Cassandra," he explained.

Besides John, Sherlock sat in silence however anger burned like hell fire in his ice blue eyes. These protective feelings were foreign to the high functioning sociopath, however he couldn't ignore him.

Every fibre in his body was yelling at him to find this Jim Moriarty and to rip him to pieces for whatever game he was playing with Cassie.

This sick bastard had had murdered Lillian, sweet innocent Lillian whose only crime had been falling in love with a high functioning sociopath who could never return her feelings. Now he was after Sherlock's daughter, he could feel his blood boil making it hard for him to concentrate.

Sensing his brother's building rage Mycroft leant back in his chair, "Which brings me as to why I brought you here. While Moriarty has an interest in her, Cassie isn't safe in London or anywhere really. Which is why I suggest we send her under cover. Mummy and father have agreed to watch out for her until she is eighteen," he explained.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock leaned forward his eyes as cold as ice, "I said no Mycroft. I can protect her perfectly well from our apartment. She is my daughter and I will protect her!" he growled fiercely. _I owe it to Lillian._

The elder Holmes scoffed, "_Brilliant_ job so far _little_ brother!" he hissed.

"Well now that Sherlock knows the danger he can let Cassie know," John defended. "If she knows what Moriarty is really like she will keep away from him."

Both Mycroft and Sherlock rolled their eyes.

"She'll find it a challenge," Sherlock muttered.

"My niece already _knows _who Moriarty is, which is why she agreed to help him..." Mycroft said.

"What?" both Sherlock and John asked.

Mycroft typed onto his laptop before turning around the screen, it was the security footage from a Starbucks. There sat Cassie and a man neither John nor Sherlock recognized dressed in an expensive dark suite.

_Cassie leaned back in her chair, her ice blue eyes analyzing the man before her, a small smirk on her face. "_"_The lines under your eyes betray the stress that your line of work brings, also you have a pistol hidden in a secret pocket in your suit jacket suggesting that you are accustomed to violence..." she deduced._

_Jim looked impressed._

_"And yet you're still here knowing that I could kill you if I wished?" he asked._

_Cassie smiled, "What can I say I like danger," she admitted looking up at him through her eyelashes. "And you wouldn't kill me because that would put a spotlight on you. Both my Uncle and father would get involved in my murder case and hunt you to the ends of the Earth. The smile you are giving me tells me that you want to stay anonymous for as long as possible where my father is concerned..." she explained._

_"Very good Miss Holmes," he complimented before taking a sip of his coffee, black with a hint of vanilla. _

_"Cassie," she corrected. _

_"Pardon?"_

_"My name, its Cassie... I er feel awkward being called Miss Holmes... I'm only seventeen..." she said. That statement in itself made her shiver, she was seventeen today. _

_Jim smirked, "Very well Cassie, can you help me find these men?" he asked._

_Cassie frowned, "I could but the question is why should I?"_

_"I don't follow..."_

_"I think you do Jim... you are obvious a spider at the centre of a web of contacts, you could easily find these assassins with a few phone calls to the right people and have them taken care of in a matter of minutes. So why go to the trouble of asking a teenager who happens to be the daughter of a man who could expose you for help?"_

_Chuckling Jim leaned back in his chair, "I was right about you..." he mused."And because Cassie... you interest me. Day in and day out I am surrounded by ordinary people with their ordinary minds, so easy to manipulate. But then I found you, we're alike you and I..." he said his eyes boring into hers. "I feel like there is a connection between us. You're right, I could have these assassins taken care of with a snap of my fingers... but I had to see you again..." he admitted. _

Mycroft turned off the security footage, not much happened after that, for Moriarty and Cassie had left. John looked pale, how could he have been so stupid not to have found out more about this Jim character. Now Cassie's life was possibly in danger because he hadn't told Sherlock.

On the other hand Sherlock looked quite calm, Cassie was very much like her mother, that he already knew and had known since the day he had met her. She was addicted to danger and Jim Moriarty screamed danger.

But what game was the consulting criminal playing and what part was Cassie's?

"Cassie stays," he decided.

Both Mycroft and John stared at him with identical stunned expressions.

"What?" John exclaimed at the same time as Mycroft's, "Are you insane?"

Sherlock shook his head as he folded his hands under his chin, "Moriarty is playing a game. It's fairly obvious he is befriending her to eventually get to me or to Mycroft how I haven't worked out yet. If we remove Cassie he will only follow her and the chances are we will lose Cassie if she is anything like Lillian. She is attracted to danger and Moriarty is clever enough to have figured that out and has already used it to his advantage."

"So what do we suggest we do?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock sighed, he didn't like it but it was the only alternative he could find. He didn't want to risk Cassie hating him. He had grown quite fond of his teenage daughter, the only person in the world other then John and maybe his parents who didn't constantly think the worst of him. They had a unique bond and he wasn't ready to let anything or anyone destroy that.

"We do nothing, we let him make the first move..."

* * *

Jim watched as Cassie drummed nervously on the chair as they sat in the living room of Jim's apartment, he could sense her fear. Not that he could really blame her, she had every right to be scared of him, and he was a murderer, a villain.

So why was she here he wondered. Had she been clever she would have run. But now, here she was willing to help him despite knowing what he was.

She was very beautiful, when she wasn't looking he would observe her like she was a piece of art which in Moriarty's eyes she was. With her long messy curled blond hair which contrasted with the dark fabric of her dress.

Her high cheekbones gave her that edge while her eyes were hard and wise, showing that she was a woman not to be messed with.

The darkness which he had first spotted on their first encounter still burned in the pit of her soul, he wondered if that was the part of her which had made the decision to help her. He hadn't lied when he had said they were alike, had he been sentimental he may have called them kindred spirits.

_She's just a child _a voice whispered in his mind, the sane part.

"Ok I've managed to hack Uncle Mike's secret network, and I've found the hotel where both your assassins are hiding..." she said handing him the laptop. That was another thing that stunned Jim, her intelligence. Sure it was to be expected what with whom her father was, but her mother had been _normal_. Yet here Cassie was, perfectly _unordinary_ and _interesting_.

Taking the laptop of her Jim smiled gratefully as his dark eyes scanned the information she had managed to put together in the last hour.

It was just as he had expected, the assassins had been sent by one of his Russian enemies, and an ex-lover Katarina Darya, possibly the most dangerous woman Jim had ever met.

"So, who is she?" Cassie asked curiously.

She couldn't help but be curious the woman on the profile was gorgeous. Stereotypical model gorgeous with long platinum blond hair, flawless skin and mesmerizing dark eyes. She was dressed had to toe in designer wear and was model thin.

However Cassie could interpret from her eyes and the smirk she shot the camera that she was a professional assassin.

Jim smiled almost fondly. His memories of Katarina had been fond ones, well until she had tried to kill him that was. "If anything she was my mentor," Jim find himself confess. "She taught me everything I know, I thought I _loved_ her at one point. How could I not, she was sexy, dangerous and a challenge!"

He let out a small laugh, "She was also a tyrant, I knew if I stayed under her thumb I would never achieve what I had set out to do so I left her ranks and waited a few years before trying to take down her empire."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, she hadn't been expecting the full truth. It was strange seeing such a human side of the man before her. To be fair she had pegged him as unfeeling and dangerous.

But really that was just a facade, there was more to his character then met the eye and Cassie being curious was determined to find out what it was.

"And you have nearly succeeded which is why she is trying to kill you," she concluded for him and taking back the laptop. "Well now you know who's after you..."

Jim nodded, "Yes I will have them dealt with... it's about time I took care of Katarina once and for all..." he murmered darkly. "Thank you Miss Holmes," he said not looking at her.

"Cassie," she corrected in a bored tone. "No problem just doing my job," she said and then looked around for a clock. Jim wasn't paying her any attention, he looked lost in thought probably over Katarina.

_Stop feeling jealous you barley know the guy, _the darkness hissed. _Even if you did you would never compare to Katarina..._

Shaking her head trying to dislodge her dark thoughts she couldn't help but admit that her dark voice was right. A man like Moriarty would never fall for her, and why did she want him to?

He was a baddy someone she should be handing over to Lestrade to arrest. So why had she willingly helped him escape death?

She suddenly felt disgusted with herself, she could picture her mother's horrified look.

_"Cassandra Smith what do you think you are doing, I raised you better then consorting with criminals. Your father is going to be very disappointed with you as am I, will you ever stop disappointing me Cassandra?"_

Shaken by this realisation Cassie jumped up startling Jim from his thoughts, "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her thumble around for her coat and bag.

"I er I've got to go..." she said quickly as she threw her coat on.

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to keep her composure. "Because you're a _criminal_," she retorted with all the sass she could muster.

Jim smirked, "Every Fairytale need a good old fashioned villian..." he whispered also standing up his eyes boring into hers. Cassie suddenly felt paralyzed.

"This isn't a fairytale Jim," she whispered back her voice trembling slightly.

They were almost touching now, Cassie looked at him fearfully unable to look away. She could smell his scent of vanilla and old spices, it was intoxicating and addictive, and with every breath she could feel herself slowly losing control.

Jim had no idea what he was doing as he stood up and invaded her personal space, all he knew was that he didn't want her to go. Not yet. They were almost touching now and he could breathe in her gentle sent of roses and a hint of Chanel. She herself was intoxicating, Jim couldn't help but stare hungrily at her.

"Isn't it, because you could have fooled me this was Beauty and the Beast..." he teased her stroking a piece of her long blond hair and making her shiver. "I don't believe in fairytales..." she said pulling away and turned to leave, however hr grabbed her arm and pulled her in to face him.

Then the next thing he knew he was kissing her, her lips tasted of strawberries and he couldn't get enough of her!

Cassie however was stunned as Jim's lips descended down onto her own, still paralyzed all she could do was kiss him back. A rush unlike anything she had ever felt before threatened to take over her.

Running her fingers through his dark hair she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

She could feel his hands roaming her body as he shoved her against the wall, his body pressed over hers. His lips leaving hers and trailing down her neck making her moan as he found the right place.

God, never she ever felt so helpless and enjoyed it! "Mine, always mine," he whispered possessively into her ear.

Suddenly Cassie's phone chimed breaking the spell.

Pulling away Cassie stared at Jim in horror, both were breathless and panting slightly, Cassie's clothes were rumpled and she knew that love bites would scare her neck in the morning. He had marked her!

"I have to go," she whispered running from him as fast as she could, because she knew if she stayed a second longer she wouldn't ever want to leave again!

As soon as the door slammed shut Jim sank into the leather couch, what had just happened? He had kissed Cassandra Holmes. Slowly his hand rose to his lips touching them, he could still feel her kiss.

A small smile flickered over his lips. She may have been born on the side of the angels, but she could still fall... and Jim was certain he would get her over to his side if it was the last thing he did.

The Beast would win his Beauty...


	14. Chapter 14

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Fourteen: Blue Jeans**

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Claimer: do own Cassie Homes.**

* * *

Cassie didn't stop running until she reached the main road, luckily she was able to hail a taxi, and once the door was closed she was able to breathe.

What had she done?

Moriarty was a criminal, sure she had helped him he needed help, her moral compass had no problem with that, but to allow herself to be kissed by a murderer?

Shaking slightly she watched as London passed her by, what would her father say if he ever found out, would he hate her? Would he accuse her of being normal and corrupted by sentiment? Or would he simply chuck her out onto the streets?

Cassie couldn't bear to let that happen, she had grown fond of both John and Sherlock; she couldn't bear to lose them both. _Don't pretend you didn't like it Cassandra, we both know you wouldn't have stopped if it hadn't have been for that that text message. _

That reminded her, fishing her phone out of her pocket she opened the text which was from her dad.

**Where are you?**

**S H**

With shaky finger she texted back:

**On way back, why?**

**C H**

The reply was almost instant.

**We need to talk.**

**S H**

Cassie felt a tidal wave of dread wash over her, did Sherlock know? _No don't be stupid, you turned off your GPS_ her inner monologue argued. _Mycroft controls all the security cameras and you were in the line of one at Starbucks!_

"Shit!" she whispered.

* * *

As the taxi pulled outside Baker Street she quickly paid the cabbie before preparing herself for the wrath of Sherlock Holmes. Straightening her coat and pulling the collar so that it hid her neck she made her way way towards the door. When she saw that the knocker was straightened she groaned, Mycroft was there as well.

She could hear the raised voices as she climbed the stairs, "Brace yourself dear its world war three in there!" Mrs Hudson warned as they met on the stairs. Cassie offered her a smile, before pushing open the door.

"Where have you been?" John asked.

All three men were sitting down in the living room, and all three were staring at her.

"Out," she said in a typical teenager voice as she tried to make a beeline for her room.

However Sherlock stood up and stopped her, his face betrayed no emotion however Cassie could sense that he was angry from the way he held himself. "Sit," he said in a voice that warned Cassie not to argue.

Knowing that she was outnumbered, Cassie reluctantly sat down and started to play with the sleeve of her trench coat. "Where have you been Cassandra?" Mycroft asked his eyes observing her; however his tone betrayed that he already knew.

"On a case..." she said truthfully.

"Does the name James Moriarty mean anything to you?"

Cassie forced herself not to react to the name, "Should it?" she asked in a bored tone trying to mask the slight fear she felt.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes, "Yes seeing as you have spent the last four hours with him..." he snapped.

Cassie winced.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock warned.

Cassie sighed, she had been right they had known.

Suddenly she was filled with anger, "So you've been _spying_ on me?" she spat.

"We were not spying on you Cassandra, we're _worried_ about you! Moriarty is dangerous..."

A hysterical laugh escaped Cassie's lips, "This is pathetic I'm seventeen for God's sake you have no right to treat me like I'm a child or like I'm a _fugitive_!" she yelled shaking with anger. "And don't you think that I know that Jim is dangerous he could have killed me but he didn't he could have kidnapped me but he didn't!"

"Because that wouldn't comply with his game!" Sherlock said calmly. "It's obvious he is using you Cassie..."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD, I KNEW- KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" she yelled.

"Cassie calm down," John tried to say as he made a move towards the teenager however she glared at him making him stop in his tracks.

"I thought you were sixteen?" Sherlock asked, the only one to remain his calm composure.

Cassie turned her glare of doom upon her father, "I was yesterday but today happens to be my _birthday _not that any of you bothered to check!" she growled. "Now if you are done with this _interrogation_ I will take my leave!"

Leaving her family in a stunned silence she got up from the couch before storming off to her room, when the door slammed shut everyone released a breath they hadn't been away they had been holding. "Well that went went well..." Sherlock muttered as he sank back against his chair.

* * *

Once the door was slammed shut Cassie sank down against it and allowed the pent up emotions she had been feeling spill out in the form of salty tears. Grabbing her IPod off the table she stuck in her ear phones before allowing the haunting sound of Lana Del Rey fill her ears.

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like, James Dean, for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

She shivered as she listened to the lyrics; they reminded her of Jim or rather James as he was properly called. How could she have been so stupid, how could she have allowed herself to get swept up in this.

_You were sorta punk rock; I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

But he had been sweet hadn't he? He hadn't tried to harm her. Not to mention the fact that he had been the first person ever to treat her like an adult. He had trusted her to find these assassins who were trying to kill him. He had even said she interested him.

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

Sighing she leant against the door, the tears had stopped now and a silly smile and fallen onto her face. She knew that she should try and put Jim Moriarty out of her mind, try and forget the criminal.

But he was like a drug and now that she had had a little she was addicted.

All she wanted to do was see him again!

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

She wondered what her mother would say if she knew, would she try and help Cassie figure out what she was feeling? After all Lily had been the same age when she had first met Sherlock and it had only been a simple kiss...

_Big dreams, gangster_

_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

_I was like, "No please, stay here,_

_We don't need no money we can make it all work,"_

Shouting could be heard from the flat, a part of Cassie felt guilty, she knew she should go and apologise to her family. They were the only ones she had left in the world.

They didn't have to take her in, but they had they had taken her in and given her a life full of adventure and what had Cassie done? She had thrown in back in their faces.

However like her father she was terribly stubborn, they had no right to spy on her and then treat her like a child. Of course she had known Jim was dangerous, that was why she was drawn to him.

He _challenged_ her, he_ needed_ her.

For the first time she had been the one sought out and not her father.

_But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come on Monday_

_I stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin'_

_But he was chasing paper_

_"Caught up in the game" __‒__ that was the last I heard_

Suddenly a text drew Cassie out of her thoughts, glancing down at her phone she couldn't stop herself from smiling, it was a text from Jim.

**Heard it was your birthday,**

**Could I interest you in a little thank you?**

**For the help you provided me?**

**J M XX**

Stilled filled with anger towards her family and now a sudden rebellious streak she eagerly text back,

**Sure when and where?**

**C H**

She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn't help it she needed to see him again. It wasn't like her family were going to do anything for her birthday... she wasn't an idiot; she was just going to let him say thank you.

If he tried to kiss her again she wouldn't act like a love sick idiot she would do the sensible thing and slap him before running like hell.

**I'll pick you up around seven,**

**Where something nice.**

**J M XX**

* * *

"We have to tell her!" John said he was worried about Cassie especially when they could hear her crying. He felt awful, how had none of them known it was her birthday? Now they had gone and made her feel like crap on the one day a year everyone had to be nice to you.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "She won't listen I told you she would react like this Mycroft!" he snapped at his older brother who looked out of place in the living room. Mycroft glared,

"If we play Moriarty's game we lose her anyway!" he argued.

"We may have lost her anyway what were you thinking spying on a teenager?" Sherlock growled his voice rose.

"I was thinking I was protecting my niece!" Mycroft fired back.

John placed his head in his hands; it was all very messed up. How could they break it gently that the man Cassie had a crush on had killed her mother?

If she was anything like Sherlock she kept everyone at arm's length and ridiculed the idea of love, but Moriarty had obviously gotten under her skin. The blow might destroy her...

"You saw the bite marks on her neck and the bruising on her lips as well as I Sherlock; he has her under his spell!"

Sherlock sighed as he poured himself some tea, he had no idea what to do he was a useless parent. He didn't even know when his child's birthday was! Now she had been seduced by one of the world's most deadliest criminals and he had no idea how to protect her.

"Fine, send her to our parents... but don't be surprised when she doesn't take it well!" he said dejectedly.

Mycroft shot him a triumphant look, "You should proberly go and tell her. I will ring mummy and inform her of your decision," he drawled.

With one final glare at his brother Sherlock set down his tea cup before preparing himself, Cassie wasn't going to take this well. As he climbed the stairs leading up to the attic he noticed that everything was far too quite. First knocking on the door Sherlock waited, when there was no answer he pushed open the door.

The room was a mess.

It was literally like a hurricane had torn through it, clothes were sprawled all over the floor along with shoes and jackets. Make up lay discarded in the bathroom while the room smelt of the rose perfume that Cassie always wore. The window was wide open and a rope was tied to the door.

Sherlock groaned when he saw a note flapping on the window.

_Don't follow me I am still super pissed with all of you, however I am going to spend my birthday with someone who doesn't treat me like a child but respects me. Don't wait up._

_C H_

Rushing back down the stairs Sherlock felt cold all over, "Sherlock what's wrong?" John asked the concern written clearly upon his face.

"She's gone..."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dancing with the Devil**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

"You look gorgeous darling," Jim purred as Cassie slipped into the car, she was dressed in a cobalt blue dress with her black leather jacket thrown over the top. She raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes; she was in no mood for his flirting.

Anger still burned in her veins, and she didn't trust herself to speak around the man who only hours ago had kissed her so passionately it had made her nearly lose control.

Jim leant back in his chair and observed the blond next to him, like before she was beautiful, yet troubled. He wondered if she knew his true intentions, no if she did she wouldn't be sitting next to him, she would have handed him over to Sherlock.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

She turned to look at him, fury burning like hell fire in her blue eyes, a look of anger painted on her normally collected face. "_Everything_, that's what's wrong," she snapped crossing her arms across her chest. "God what am I even doing here?" she muttered more to herself then to Jim.

The consulting criminal frowned, "You chose to be here..." he said in a calm voice there was no point getting her even more wound up. This left him to surmise that her anger was her family's doing.

_Well done Mr Holmes _he thought, they might not know it yet but they had pushed her closer to him.

"I know... but you're _dangerous_..." she muttered.

This brought a smile to Jim's lips, "And yet you are still here..." he purred.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she asked trying to mask the slight slip in her composure.

Jim smirked, he would win this game, and he would win his Queen. "Somewhere your family can't spy on us," he promised.

A small smile graced her red lips, "How do you know they've been spying on me?" she asked curiously, the anger had almost vanished from her tone now.

Jim rolled his eyes he hated it when people were _obvious_.

"Your Uncle is _Mycroft Holmes_, I would be surprised if he didn't spy on you especially with the _company_ you have been keeping of late," he drawled with a slight wink.

Cassie laughed, "It's not my fault you're stalking me!" she shot back with a smile on her face. Jim had decided he liked it when she smiled, and was determined to keep her smiling all night. He raised an eyebrow mockingly, "I can't help it if you're the only _interesting_ woman in London, _worthy_ of_ my_ attention..."

Just like he had predicted Cassie blushed and looked away, he had worked out earlier that she was insecure and he planned on playing on that. She had never had a boyfriend and was naive in the fields of romance. If he was going to get to Sherlock, Cassie was the easiest way; it was either her or Molly Hooper.

Before Cassie could reply however the car came to a stop, the door was opened by Moriarty's right hand man, Sebastian Moran. He was a tall brute of a man, one Cassie defiantly wouldn't like to meet in a dark ally, and he was fairly handsome though dressed in a suit and sandy blond hair.

"May I?" Moriarty asked as he handed Cassie his arm.

The blond looked up, uncertainty shining in her blue eyes, she still didn't trust him. Excellent, Moriarty thought. "I won't bite... I promise," he said cheekily.

Cassie raised an eyebrow two could play at this game. "Shame, I was hoping for a little bit of danger..." she purred before walking past him.

Moriarty watched her go, a small smirk forming on his lips. Oh so his angel was willing to play a little game?

Well he would show her how it was played.

Quickly catching up to her he grabbed her by the arm, "Now, now darling no need to run..." he purred linking her arm in his and ignoring her glare."After all tonight is my treat," he reminded her.

As they walked into the club they could easily be mistaken for a couple, Cassie noticed that as soon as they walked in everybody stopped what they were doing to stare.

Obviously this was a criminal hot spot, a criminal hotspot where Moriarty was king.

_Why would he bring a detective's daughter here? _She wondered as she looked around, there were people dancing, people getting high and shady deals going on everywhere she looked. "Can I get you a drink?" Moriarty asked his voice a little raised so that he could be heard over the volume of the music.

"Er I'll take a gin and tonic please," Cassie replied; she didn't have any real experience with alcohol. The only time she had ever drunk before now was when she had stolen some of her mum's Jack Daniel's after her death.

Moriarty nodded before vanishing off into the crowd leaving Cassie all alone. Not that she minded; it gave her a moment to clear her thoughts.

_Ok Cassie just imagine this is just another case and you're undercover, Moriarty obviously doesn't see you as a threat otherwise he wouldn't have brought you here. That means he thinks he's got you where he wants you. Now if you were a criminal mastermind why would you try and seduce the daughter of a detective who could bring you down?_

"Here you are darling," said the Devil himself handing her the drink, Cassie looked at it sceptically. "I haven't drugged it if that's why you're giving me that look," Moriarty defended himself.

Cassie looked at him trying to pick out any traces of a lie, not finding anything she shrugged and took a sip; the fiery taste of the drink calmed her nerves a bit.

* * *

An hour and six drinks later Moriarty watched as Cassie danced on the bar to _Highway to Hell _he had to admit he hadn't expected her to loosen up so easily. "You up now, it's my birthday and we are dancing!" she commanded sticking out her bottom lip.

How could Moriarty refuse her when she looked so venerable?

"Anything my lady wants," he said with a smirk as he followed her onto the dance floor.

Normally he wouldn't have ever considered dancing amongst the sweaty normal people, but there was something about Cassie that made it impossible for him to say no to her and that made her dangerous.

_Good Girls like the Bad Boys _started playing and Cassie's eyes lit up as she started to sing while she danced.

_You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama_

_But what she don't know won't hurt her_

_You're so controlling, so demanding,_

_like to take advantage of me,_

_But I don't mind, no sir._

Jim smirked as she began to dance closer to him; he placed his hands on her hips knew that she was singing about him.

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin_

_Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_

_I know well and well you're good for nothing_

_They say you don't deserve me_

_But it really don't disturb me._

Cassie had never felt so free in all her life then she did in that second, the alcohol had freed her from the chains that held her down. She no longer cared what she did as long as it felt good and boy did Jim's hands on her feel good!

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

Those words haunted Cassie; they had been her thoughts for the last few hours. She knew that Jim was no good for her, but he was so damn addictive. As he pulled her closer she no longer found herself fighting him.

_You're cocky and its working,_

_Chauvinistic and its perfect,_

_M-m-must be something wrong with me_

_I-I-I use to think that I was strong,_

_But I now I see how I was wrong_

_Because you took control of me_

Wrapping her arms around Moriarty's neck she breathed in his addictive scent, his eyes darkened with lust before his lips descended on hers. A small giggle escaped her before she eagerly responded.

Passion exploded through Cassie as she tangled her fingers in Jim's hair, she was dancing with the devil but did she care?

Did she hell!

"CASSANDRA HOLMES, STEP AWAY FROM THAT MAN RIGHT NOW!" the angry roar of Sherlock Holmes shattered the dreamlike trance of the club as he cut through the crowd.

Breaking away from Moriarty, Cassie stared at her father with a mixture of horror and anger. Jim stiffened next to her; he hadn't planned on daddy Holmes finding them so soon.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here?" Cassie demanded, her words slightly slurred, her drunken state was not lost on the detective who glared at Jim who was looking for the quickest exit.

He had defiantly not planned to meet Sherlock like this!

"Happy birthday..." he whispered into Cassie's ear before slipping off into the shadows.

Cassie turned to her father who was mentally debating on chasing Moriarty or taking Cassie home.

"What the hell dad?" she demanded.

Coming to a conclusion, Sherlock grabbed Cassie by her arm, "We're going home!" he said fiercely pulling her out of the club.

When the cool August air hit her face Cassie slowly started to sober up, however not enough to recognize her father's actions. "You had _no right_ to do that!" she snapped angrily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he hailed a cab, "I had every right, I'm your _father_!" he shot back. "Now get in," he ordered.

However Cassie had sat down on the cold pavement with her arms crossed like a child over her dress, "I am not going ANYWHERE with you!" she growled.

Sherlock glared before taking out his phone, "Hello Lestrade? Its Sherlock, I have a case of underage drinking to report," he said icily as he glared at Cassie.

If she wanted to act like an adult then she would have to face the consequence of her actions.

Cassie stiffened slightly at the mention of Lestrade; however she was still too drunk and far too stubborn to give in.

Five minutes later Lestrade appeared in the police car, when he saw Cassie still sat on the curb looking as pale as a ghost he frowned.

"Ah Lestrade, glad you could get here so quickly... it would seem my daughter has been breaking the law." Sherlock explained gesturing to Cassie who was still glaring at him.

"And you want me to take her in?" Lestrade asked confused.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes maybe a night in a cell will help her see that her actions tonight were both stupid and reckless!" he said the last part directed to Cassie.

"Come along Miss Holmes," Lestrade said as he helped the teenager up off the curb, she was shaking now but still glaring at Sherlock.

"You have no right to call yourself my father, you didn't even know today was my birthday!" she spat before getting into the police car leaving Sherlock speechless and looking like he had been slapped.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows Moriarty smirked, this may not have been part of his plan but it had worked out to his favour anyway. Sherlock had practically handed Cassie over to him on a silver platter all Moriarty had to do now was wait... he would rescue his Queen and the game would end.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Sixteen: Into Exile**

* * *

**Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused**

* * *

As soon as she came too Cassie knew she was not in her bed at Baker Street, she also knew that she had a pounding headache. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around the cell in which she was imprisoned with a look of disdain and regret as the events of last night came flooding like a tsunami back to her.

She had _kissed_ Moriarty.

Not only once, but _twice_!

To make matters worse she _enjoyed_ it!

Slowly sitting up on the uncomfortable bed she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, feeling disgusted by the fact that she had fallen so far as to let sentiment get the best of her.

Better yet why had she willingly gone into a bar with the Napoleon of Crime?!

"Lestrade?" she called hoping that her favourite member of Scotland Yard was present, she would hate it if Donavon or Anderson were about to mock her. Sure enough Lestrade appeared, "Ah you're up," he said with a small smile. "John's here he's paid your bail... your free to go," he said awkwardly.

Cassie couldn't really blame him, it had been a dick move of Sherlock to report her, and the teenager couldn't really blame the inspector for doing his job. "Ok, thanks Greg," she muttered as she walked out of the cell, her head still spinning.

John was waiting outside, Cassie could see the lines under his eyes indicating that he hadn't yet slept; his shoulders were tensed indicating that he and Sherlock had been rowing. Almost immediately the teen felt a wave of guilt, they had been arguing about her.

"Hi John..." she said shyly unsure how the doctor was feeling at the moment; looking up from his brooding John offered her a small smile.

However when it didn't meet his eyes, Cassie knew he was still mad at her.

"Hi kid," he said his voice sounding tense. "Sherlock's back at home... he er has something to tell you..." the doctor explained, his left eye twitched indicating that he didn't agree with whatever had been decided.

Cassie frowned, was Sherlock stilled pissed off with her?

He had every right to be, what she had said to him was cruel and petty and what she had done had been childish and thoughtless. "Is he still mad at me?" she asked sheepishly, the doctor just gave her a look which confirmed her suspicion.

* * *

The cab ride home was one of the most awkward journeys of Cassie's life, neither she nor John spoke and Cassie couldn't help but feel like she was being taken to her execution. Was it really a crime to have feelings for a mass murdering sociopath?

It wasn't her fault... not really she told herself, it was hormones. Bloody stupid hormones giving her stupid notions of love... that kiss hadn't helped either sending all kind of strange signals to her normally high functioning brain.

They met Mrs Hudson at the door; her face looked worried as she embraced the teenager. "Cassandra Holmes don't you ever do that again, you hear me young lady?" she demanded. "In my day young girls had better sense then to go out and get drunk!"

Cassie couldn't help but smile, so they hadn't told her the real reason she had been out for the whole night, probably best to keep it from her, it could give the poor woman a heart attack!

"Sorry Mrs H," she said sincerely as she stepped away.

Sensing that John had already moved past her and had carried on up the stairs, Cassie offered Mrs Hudson an apologetic look before going to face her fate.

It was almost unnatural for silence to fall in 221B, and to be honest it made Cassie's fine hairs on her arms raise. Sherlock was sat in his chair, his hands formed in a prayer position as he stared broodingly at the floor while Mycroft leant on his umbrella leaning against the wall.

"Ah Cassandra," the older Holmes greeted in his superior drawl. Cassie bit her lip to stop herself from retaliating.

She was still pissed that Mycroft had spied on her and caused this whole mess.

"Sit down Cassandra," Sherlock said, the coldness in his tone made Cassie wince.

Her father had never called her by her full name before!

Quietly doing as she was told Cassie avoided all eye contact in the room, she wondered if Ann Boleyn had felt like this as she was condemned for falling in love with the wrong man.

"Due to Moriarty's sudden interest in you, we have all decided that London is no longer safe for you... so you will be staying with my parents," Sherlock explained his blue eyes colder then the Antarctic.

Her sentence wasn't too bad.

"You're sending me away?" Cassie asked, her voice not betraying the hurt she felt.

Her face settled into the perfect mask that she wore around strangers; Sherlock noticed this subtle change in his daughter and sighed.

He had known this would happen.

This had all been part of Moriarty's plan; get Cassie to hate them so that she would dance over to his side.

If he ever met this man he promised himself he would put a bullet through his brain for daring to even look at his little girl.

"We are doing this to_ protect_ you Cassie," John tried to reason.

"I don't see how sending me away will protect me... I told you last night Jim doesn't want to hurt me!" the teenager argued.

Sherlock sighed unable to keep the truth from Cassie any longer he decided the only way she would co-operate was if she knew the truth, the full truth. "This Jim as you so affectiontely refer to him as is the reason _your mother is dead_!"

Shock and pain flashed through Cassie's eyes; her mouth opened however no words came out. Stunned by pain she looked around at Mycroft and John, the pain began to build when she saw from their faces that what Sherlock said was true.

"W-what?" she managed to stutter.

Again Sherlock sighed; he wasn't good at the whole emotional thing. Luckily John was and did what Sherlock wanted to do; he wrapped Cassie into a hug and comforted her while Sherlock explained.

"It turns out that Moriarty is a fan of my work and arranged the taxi serial killings; he gave the cabbie Lillian's name to make me even more determined to solve the case and hopefully take the poison... when he failed in killing me he turned his attention on you, he has been spying on you for the last few months getting to know your little habits before getting back into contact with you..."

Cassie remained silent, _he had lied to her_ he had made her believe that he understood her that he may even had feelings for her and it was all a lie. "He was using me to get close to you..." she finished, her voice quite and slightly shaken.

Sherlock nodded.

"I'll go..." she whispered.

They all turned to the teenager, she looked unsure of herself however was trying to hid behind her thick walls. Mycroft knew that look all too well, Sherlock used to have the same look when they were younger.

She knew they were right however was having a hard time admitting it.

John shared a look with Sherlock, "Just like that no fight?" he asked, suspicious of her sudden cooperativeness.

Cassie sighed, "I understand now John. Last night I got drunk with a complete stranger, he manipulated my feelings and would have used me. I see that now, I made a mistake... but I'm willing to make up for it," she said truthfully.

Her eyes found Sherlock's, "I'm sorry for what I said to you last night daddy," Sherlock nodded however still betrayed no emotion.

A thick silence fell over the group until Mycroft smiled smugly, "Well now that we won't have to drag you kicking and screaming I suggest you go and pack a bag of things you want to take with you," he suggested.

Nodding and eager to be free of the awkwardness which had settled over the room Cassie made a beeline for the door.

Once in her room she looked around at the clothes and shoes discarded on the floor, her note lay flung on her bed and her window was still wide open. Sighing she quickly tidied up the mess before throwing a few of her favourite hoodies and jeans into a bag along with her toiletries, diary, IPod and other necessities.

Her mind still refused to function so she worked in an almost dreamlike state.

When she was done she walked down stairs feeling numb inside, how could she have been so stupid and not seen this?

_Because you let sentiment cloud your judgement you silly girl, _the darkness whispered sounding eerily like Jim.

Mycroft was waiting by the door; he always looked so awkward in the messy chaotic flat. Turning to her father she gave him a hug, stunned when he returned it. "I'll come and visit you soon," he promised placing a kiss on her forehead.

Cassie nodded biting back tears, she had grown fond of her grandparents in the short time she had known them, however she didn't want to leave her dad and John!

"I'm sorry daddy..." she whispered.

He pulled her close again, his protective parent instincts kicking in, "This isn't your fault Cassie it's mine... the best I can do to keep you safe is to send you to my mother... trust me that woman will literally raise hell before letting anyone harm you," he said a hint of fondness in his voice.

Cassie smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, "Do me a favour while I'm gone yeah?" she asked her voice lowered as her eyes flickered over to John who was talking to Mycroft. "Tell John how you feel; I know he feels the same way..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow; he wasn't shocked that his daughter knew his secret feelings for the doctor just shocked that she would ask him to act upon them. "How do you know?" he whispered back.

Cassie grinned; "He told me..." she then turned to John and pulled him into a hug.

"Be good kid now more hanging out with dangerous men!" he warned making Cassie roll her eyes,

"If I'm good I'll get bored!" she whined with a small smile she then turned to Mycroft, "Ready," she said in her normal voice.

The British Government nodded, "Come along Cassandra,"

Taking a deep breath Cassie followed her Uncle out of 221B and into her exile.

* * *

**Hello Everyone I just wanted to take the time to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed/added this to favourites/subscribed or added me to favourite author's.**

**Also I just wanted to sum something up incase of confusion coz Cassie is a bit out of character, (I feel) in this chapter.**

**Cassie is a sociopath like Sherlock and Moriarty however because she is a teenager she still feels intense emotions she just doesn't know how to cope with them, it's not because she's naive she is just inexperianced in feeling emotions. **

**Also Jim is the first non family person to actually show an interest with her and relate to her on a personal and psychological level. **

**Due to years of bullying Cassie is mentally scared, what she refers to as 'the darkness' is actually the psychological voice that we all hav****e which makes us doubt ourselves. I stole this from my own personality.**

**What this means is, basically we all have essences of this 'darkness' however the average person, who has not had a bad childhood either due to bullying/abuse or any other awful thing that could screw a kid up mentally, tends not to be as influence by 'the darkness' and tend to ignore it more.**

**Where as people like Cassie who have been bullied for the majority of their lives, and who are also geniuses tend to feel it more in a way it borders schizophrenia on a very low scale. This causes them to doubt themselves and have low self esteem.**

**Jim knew this and used it to gain Cassie's trust because he understood, he understood the 'darkness' she felt. **

**just thought I would clear that up :)**

**Also if anyone wants a visual it's on my profule under 'The Detective's Daughter' **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Seventeen: Two Months Later**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you  
I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you**

* * *

Jim Moriarty was not a patient man, nor was he a very mature one; he often killed the people who bored him.

He was currently sitting in his office listening to a man drone on about how he was in financial debt and needed help faking his death.

_BOR-ING! _Morarty's mental mind sang.

To be honest he had started finding everything boring, ever since his date with a certain blond had been interrupted two months ago by a certain detective. As much as Jim would love to put Cassandra Holmes out of his mind, she had rooted herself very firmly and refused to move.

She haunted his every waking thoughts with her challenging smile and her deep blue eyes, and then at night she would intrude on his dreams wearing only a silk robe...

Very slowly she was driving him insane!

Well more so then he already was.

The Holmes brothers had thought that they were being clever by smuggling Cassie out of the city and sending her to live with their parents, however Moriarty was smarter. He had eyes and ears all over London, hell he had eyes and ears all over the bloody globe!

It didn't take him long to find her.

His spies had found her in a matter of hours; she had been taken to the Holmes estate up in the North of England where she would stay until she was eighteen. From what he could gather, his Queen was miserable and looked away in a tower.

Moriarty was in no means a Prince Charming, he had always fancied himself the devilishly handsome villain; however for Cassie he would willingly risk success just to have her in his arms.

_How pathetic _his inner monologue scolded. _As if an angel like Cassie could ever return feelings for a devil like you!_

Drumming his fingers into the mahogany desk Moriarty tried not to listen to the darkness in his head, everybody had a darkness, and most ordinary people drowned it out with their optimistic thoughts.

Where people like Jim, the intelligent ones were left to feel the bitter sting of its never ending taunting.

That was what drew him to Cassie_, she_ felt it too. She was _haunted and tortured_ by the darkness too. His beautiful angel left to fight the darkness on her own.

For the last week he had contemplated what to do, he knew that to some extent she returned his feelings for her. But he also knew that she was scared of disappointing Sherlock and John so would never confess to her feelings towards a villain such as Moriarty.

So what could the Napoleon of crime do?

He had tried texting her; however there had been nothing but silence. Was she purposely ignoring him? Or had she had her mobile confiscated and replaced with a new one, one with an untraceable number?

At one point he had considered kidnapping her; however Sebastian had warned him that would not have gone down well with the fiery blond.

As much as she was broken, Cassandra Holmes was the fieriest strong woman Moriarty had ever met. She was the light shining brightly in the darkness, and like a moth Jim couldn't get enough to her, even if she was his undoing.

Suddenly a pan started to form in his brilliant mind causing him to smile.

"So will you help me?" the man asked asked.

Moriarty glanced over at him; he had forgotten that the man was there. "Sure," he sang before drawing out a pistol from his blazer pocket and pulling the trigger.

Blood splattered over the eggshell blue walls as the man's body crumpled to the floor, drawing out his silk handkerchief Moriarty dabbed his chin where a spot of blood had landed.

At the sound of a gunshot Moriarty's body guard; Sebastian Moran came rushing into the room, his pale blue eyes scanning for any potential danger. When his eyes found the nameless man dead on the floor he sighed. "Do you really need to kill clients?" he asked.

Moriarty rolled his eyes, "He was being boring and besides he wanted to be dead anyway..." he said as he straightened his suit. Mr Sex had a plan, and he would be damned if he didn't get what he wanted...

* * *

**HI GUYS SORRY I haven't updated since last week I've been really busy with homework and had a nasty case of writers block :/ sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get Moriarty's thoughts accross, (I apologise if he seems a bit OCC) Hope you enjoyed it. **

**For those who are interested here is the link for the trailer for this fic as requested, (Hope you like it, it took me three hours to make!) :) The Link will be on my profile :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Eighteen: College**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock or the lyrics**

**Claimer: do own Cassie, Emma Jones and Simon Blackburn**

* * *

**Some of them want to use you**  
**Some of them want to get used by you**  
**Some of them want to abuse you**  
**Some of them want to be abused**

* * *

**Ok I felt guilty for leaving you with such a short chapter so here is the next one. Enjoy it my lovelies :)**

* * *

It had been two months since Cassie had been forced into exile by her father and uncle, she didn't mind, not really. For the last few weeks of summer she had enjoyed spending time with her Grandparents and had even started part of her novel which was about a female detective who solved crimes.

Now she had started college she couldn't help but feel more relaxed as she settled back into the routine of learning, she had to admit she quite liked the college environment. Not everyone was stupid and there were a few people who could actually hold an intelligent conversation.

Sitting in the canteen Cassie sipped her honey comb hot chocolate while she finished writing an essay about Queen Elizabeth I which was for History. She had been surprised how much she enjoyed her lessons; Mycroft had done well in choosing a college where the teachers were actually satisfactory.

The only thing Cassie didn't like about the college was that she had to wear a uniform; it wasn't too bad she supposed. It involved a short red tartan skirt, a preppy blouse, a black and red tie along with a black cardigan. Fortunately she was allowed to wear shoes of her choosing. Black boots never left her feet.

"Hey Cassie whatcha doing?" Simon Blackburn asked as he sat down opposite her wearing a care free smile.

Simon was in the year above and one of the few people who had made an effort to befriend Cassie; he was tall with light brown hair which fell into his soft green eyes. He was fairly handsome and Cassie would often hear other girls gushing about how cute he was.

Personally Cassie wasn't interested.

"History essay," she replied in a bored tone.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Cass that doesn't even _need_ to be in for at least three months!" he cried.

Cassie fought back the urge to roll her eyes; she found it annoying how normal teenagers were so lazy and allowed themselves to fall behind because they did not even try to meet the deadline. "I like to keep on top of my work," she drawled.

Another smile flashed across Simon's face, "Well what've you got next?" he asked.

"Free period... why?" she asked suspiciously.

"How would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Cassie opened her mouth to decline his offer like she had done every offer she had done since she had arrived at Hope Academy. However something stopped her. She would never fully get Jim Moriarty out of her head unless she learnt to distract herself.

Simon was doing that, offering her an escape.

"Sure why not..." she sighed."Let me go back to my dorm and change," she said.

Simon beamed as he pecked her on the cheek, Cassie forced herself not to wince, and she had always hated human contact unless it was given by family or a certain man with alluring dark eyes...

_Stop it! _She chided herself. _You need to stop thinking about him; you can never be with him so you might as well delete him from your life!_

"I'll see you later babe," he said cheerfully before leaving the table.

Cassie sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

During term time, Cassie was staying at the school, only because the college was over an hour away from her grandparent's large estate. Lily had always wanted Cassie to go to boarding school; however they had never been able to afford it.

So Cassie hadn't complained. She was living out the dream her mother had always had for her.

To make matters even more depressing it was the same six form college that her parents had attended.

One of the older teachers, a chemistry tutor called Alec had even called her Lily!

Shrugging off her cardigan Cassie sighed as she fell onto her bed, her roommate, Emma Jones was currently out leaving Cassie all alone. Emma and Cassie rarely got on; Emma was sarcastic and loved to bait Cassie.

A sharp pain shot through Cassie's heart, she had yet to hear from her father and John, and she knew that they were busy but would it kill them to call her?

Even Mycroft and Mrs Hudson had checked up on her at least once!

Walking into the lavish bathroom suite, (only the best rooms for the niece of Mycroft Holmes after all) Cassie stripped down before stepping into the shower relaxing as the jets of hot water attacked her skin.

Picking up her shampoo she quickly washed her hair before other various parts of herself.

* * *

When she stepped out and dried herself Emma had returned and was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Emma was taller than Cassie with ebony straight hair and large Bambie brown eyes.

Like Cassie she was fairly antisocial and very clever, you could almost call the two girls friends.

"Where you off too?" Emma asked.

Cassie ignored the other girl as she walked across to her closet still wearing only her dressing gown; she needed all her concentration in finding an outfit which would keep Simon interested to prolong the distraction.

"Heard that you and Simon Blackburn are going on a dinner date?" Emma drawled her dark eyes landing on Cassie.

The blond turned around and pierced the other girl with an unamused look, "Where did you hear that?" she demanded. "And it's _only _lunch!"

Emma chuckled as she put down her magazine, "That's not what Simon has been saying," she purred a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes.

"Oh and what has Simon been saying that you feel the need to repeat in such _a mocking manner_?" Cassie hissed. She was in no mood for Emma's games.

A sly grin graced Emma's full lips, "Oh I really shouldn't repeat it on _virgin _ears... you might _blush _at what he's told his friends he's planning!" she drawled making Cassie narrow her eyes in annoyance.

When Cassie didn't respond Emma chuckled, "You _are_ a virgin aren't you?" she asked. "Or did you lose it to that mysterious bad boy you gush about in your diary?"

Quick as a snake Cassie shot across the room and tore the magazine from Emma to reveal the leather bound diary which belonged to Cassie, rage burned in Cassie's veins as she pulled the book possessively to her chest.

"How many times have I told you_ not to touch my stuff_!" she growled.

"So _did_ you then?" Emma asked curiously.

Cassie's face twisted in disgust, "God no... We kissed and that was it..." she muttered feeling her cheeks heat up. She was not about to admit how much she _wished_ that they had gone further, maybe then she would have a reason for feeling guilty.

Emma smirked, "I wouldn't blame you... he sounds sexy as hell..." she drawled a devilish glint in her dark eyes."Anyway... what are you planning on wearing for Simon?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Cassie shot back.

The other teen shrugged, "I'm bored and besides I'm curious as to why you would go from dangerous and sexy to boring and safe..."

Cassie turned back to her closet and flicked through some of the clothes that she had bought before coming to college, she had decided to ditch her jeans and hoodies for items more desirable.

"Jim was more than dangerous... my family didn't approve so they sent me away..." Cassie explained.

Emma sat up now fully listening.

"Ah the plot thickens," she said dramatically. "Little Cassie falls for the bad boy who daddy doesn't approve of so he moves her half way across the country... but Cassie can't forget bad boy Jim so she tries to distract herself with silly boring boys who daddy and uncle Holmes will approve of..."

Still flicking through her clothes Cassie rolled her eyes, "It's not like that..." she muttered.

"It is so like that; you're eyebrow raises when you lie..."

"You can't see my eyebrow!"

"No but I know you're lying, and by the way that dress is hideous!" Emma shot back with a triumphant smirk. "Come here let Emma help," she said as she casually flung open her own wardrobe which was filled to the brim with designer gear. "Try this," she ordered handing Cassie a sexy lacy black dress.

Cassie looked it up or down before quickly getting changed, she had to admit it did look sexy. Emma led her over to the chair before blow drying her hair and curling it. She then did Cassie's make up before digging out a stylish pair of black Jimmy Choos. "Give em hell Cassie," she said confidently as Cassie stared in the mirror.

She looked, well she looked sexy. A word Cassie never thought that she would associate with herself. She looked older then her seventeen years and dangerous instead of the unsure little girl.

Smirking she shrugged on a red leather jacket before grinning at Emma who was texting, a serious look on her face. "Thank you..." she said awkwardly before leaving.

* * *

Simon was waiting outside the canteen dressed in a plain blue shirt and a pair of Levi jeans, his hair was slightly tousled. However as soon as he saw Cassie walking confidently, (or as much as she could for she was inexperienced with heels) towards him his eyes bulged out of his head!

"Wow Cass... you... you look fit!" he gushed as his eyes began to wonder up and down, Cassie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as his gaze lingered over her breasts. The only man she felt comfortable looking at that was Jim...

_Stop thinking about him, now smile!_

Doing as she was told Cassie faked a smile, hoping that it looked as sexy as she needed it to be. Looking up at Simon through her thick eyelashes she linked her arm through his, "Well you know... sometimes I like to make an effort... if they're worth it..." she said in a silly voice that she had heard other girls use when they were flirting.

Simon grinned as his arm circled around her waist almost possessively, "Come on babe let's get outta here..." he said confidently leading her out of the building.

It was a typical October day, the wind was chilly and it was cloudy yet they were surrounded by the beauty of nature. Simon led Cassie up to a flashy sports car, "Nice ride," Cassie commented as she inspected the model, year and make of the car. Again Simon grinned as he opened the door for her.

"My dad got it me for my eighteenth," he said smugly.

The drive into town wasn't a long one however it was awkward, Cassie had to bite her lip so not to comment on Simon's appalling taste in music, she had never understood why some people listened to artists like Rhiana, (A/N no hate meant).

_Remember he's just a distraction, if you can convince Mycroft and Sherlock that you're over Jim maybe they'll let you go home!_

As they pulled into the parking lot Cassie frowned when she saw a dingy motel, why had Simon brought her there, what had happened to dinner?

Emma's words suddenly drifted back to her, "_Oh I really shouldn't repeat it on virgin ears... you might blush at what he's told his friends he's planning..."_

Cassie bit her lip nervously, "What happened to lunch?" she asked her voice betraying no fear.

Simon smirked, "Thought we'd skip... and besides you look far too delicious just to pass up..." he then reached for her and pulled her lips into a kiss. Cassie tried to fight him however Simon had her pinned against the seat his lips hungrily attacking her lips and then her neck while his hands started to lift up the hem of her dress.

"_Get the hell off me_!" Cassie growled as she tried to fight him.

"Shut up bitch and enjoy it!" Simon growled as he backhanded her.

He was now undoing his pants making Cassie's eyes widen in fear, what the hell was she supposed to do she was trapped!

Suddenly the car door was pulled open by a tall burly blond man who looked vaguely familiar; scars lined his face and anger danced in his pale blue eyes as they landed on Simon and Cassie.

"Miss Holmes told you to get off her, if you wish to live I suggest you do so!" he growled in a thick Northern accent.

Shocked all Simon could do was stare at the man giving Cassie the opportunity to kick him, as he clutched his balls in pain Cassie wriggled out from underneath him and into the new man's arms. "Are you ok Miss Holmes?" he asked.

Cassie nodded shaking slightly, "Yes thank you..." she whispered her eyes wondering back to the car."We should call the police..." she muttered.

"No need darling, a jail cell is _too good_ for that bastard!" a familiar Irish accent drawled making Cassie turn around in shock. "_Kill him_," ordered no other then Jim Moriarty...


	19. Chapter 19

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Nineteen: Love and Revenge**

* * *

**You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm helpless, foolish, selfish, so alone  
So heartless**

* * *

Cassie screamed as the gunshot rang through the air, she couldn't stop trembling even when Jim wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her tightly towards him soothingly stroking her hair.

Tears welled in Cassie's eyes as she sank against Jim's lean body and watched as the man who had rescued her clean the gun which he had used to slay her attacker.

"Come on love; let's get you out of here..." Jim whispered as his arms wrapped around Cassie's shoulder supporting her as he led her towards the car.

"Sebby can you drive us to the nearest safe house please?" he asked the blond man who nodded as he opened the door to the black Bentley which was parked a little way off.

Once the door shut behind her Cassie started to pull herself together, what was going on with her she had never cried in her life, with an exception of when she buried her mum. "It's alright love you're safe now," Jim promised as he pulled her close to him, and Cassie felt too weak to resist so allowed herself to be pulled into a soft hug.

She had to admit she had missed his warm scent of vanilla and old spices, he smelt like home and whenever she was in his arms she felt safe like nothing would ever harm her again. Her villain had rescued her; he had become a Prince Charming...

* * *

As the Bentley pulled up to a small cottage Cassie found herself unable to let go of Jim as she timidly allowed him to lead her up the drive and into the cottage. 0nce sitting her down he ordered 'Sebby' who had followed them in to make some coffee. "Are you ok?" Jim asked softly.

Cassie nodded as she felt his hand trace the bruising on her neck, anger danced in his eyes as the obvious marks.

"You didn't have to kill him..." she whispered.

Moriarty rolled his eyes, "He was going to _rape_ you, of course I had to bloody kill him!" he growled a glimmer of possessiveness shining through his tone. "The only man who should be allowed to touch you like that is me!"

Something inside Cassie snapped, "You don't own me Jim I'm not yours!" she snapped as she pulled herself out of his grip.

Jim's eyes hardened, "I never said that I did and you will always be mine, as I will always be yours!" he growled. "We were made for each other Cassie, the sooner you stop fighting that the happier we will both be..."

"I will _never_ be yours because I am not a possession!"

A sharp hiss escaped from Jim's lips, "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone is capable of doing _terrible_ things, for some reason who only cares about _you_?" he demanded.

Cassie glared at him, how dare he put her in this situation especially after the shock and trauma she had just faced. Not to mention the fact that all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless!

"No," she lied. "Because people who do terrible things are just _terrible_ people..." she said watching him wince."You didn't have to have Simon killed, sure he was a dick and what he tried to do to me was wrong but he didn't deserve to die!"

Moriarty glared at her and continued to glare at her when Sebby-Sebastian walked into the room carrying coffee. "Sebby please will you take Miss Holmes back to her six form," he ordered as he stood up.

"Yes Boss," Sebastian said as he placed the coffee down and held out his hand to Cassie who was glaring at Jim. "This way Miss Holmes," he said leading the teenager out of the cottage.

* * *

Once they were gone Jim drew out his pistol and started shooting at the wall to vent some of his anger, what did he have to do to prove that his feelings for her were true? Sinking to the ground he tried to fight the hurt and sentiment which threatened to poison his heart.

He didn't _need_ her, he told himself.

She was _nothing_ to him _nothing_ at all.

Pulling out his phone he noticed his hand was still shaking, "its Moriarty put me on with Andrews!" he barked into the phone.

He had delayed his little game for too long now.

He had done it out of _kindness_ for her.

But if she didn't want his kindness then she could see how much a villain Jim Moriarty could be...

"Yes Andrews I want our little gift delivered to 221C Baker Street..."

* * *

"You shouldn't have baited him like that..." Sebastian said as they got in the car, Cassie was sulking shotgun.

"He shouldn't have _killed_ Simon..." she muttered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You really are just a kid aren't you?" he asked. "Do you have any idea what that boy was planning on doing to you if we hadn't intervened?" he demanded.

Cassie looked up confused, "I thought he only wanted sex... it wasn't like I didn't invite it with the dress and everything... I was using him as a distraction..." she muttered.

Again Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Miss Holmes that boy was planning on killing you after he was done with you... your roommate overheard .what him and his friends were planning on doing and when Jim and me arrived at your college she was able to tell us where he was taking you..." he explained.

The blonde's eyes widened, had sweet Simon Blackburn really been planning on ending her existence?

"How did Emma know who you were?" she asked suspiciously.

"Smart one that girl, though if I were you kid I'd get out the country for a while... Jim's gonna be _pissed_ and when Jim gets pissed he gets... he gets _creative_ and when Jim gets creative innocents get hurt..." he said.

Cassie sighed, "I didn't mean to say what I said to him... I do care about him it's just I know I shouldn't. My family sent me away once because they thought Jim was manipulating me; Mycroft said I could come back after Christmas maybe... I just I hate being away from London..." she admitted.

Sebastian offered her a sympathetic look as they pulled into the parking lot of the school, "I'm not the sentimental type... but I can tell you it doesn't take a genius to see that what you and Jim have is real. Trust me I've known the bloke for nearly ten years now," he said.

"How'd you meet him?" she asked curiously.

"He saved my life believe it or not," Sebastian admitted. "He isn't all bad Jim... he's like a kid who gets bored, however instead of breaking toys he breaks people and lives... but when you he's different _almost_ human... you bring out the good in him Cassie..."

The teenager looked thoughtful, she had never thought of it like that before.

"Will you tell him I'm sorry and that I _do_ care about him...?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded with a small smile, "Course," he said as Cassie left the car.

* * *

As Cassie walked into the building she was instantly attacked by her Grams who pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "Oh my poor baby school rang us and told us what that boy was planning on doing... oh I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried as she pulled me close.

I smiled sadly as I hugged her back knowing that they wouldn't find Simon alive.

"I'm ok grams, luckily I managed to escape before he could try anything..." she lied. Grams nodded before hugging her again.

"You're father is here along with that nice John Watson, they're such a lovely couple..." she said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow as she turned and saw her father and John walking towards her holding hands! "Cassie thank god you're ok!" Sherlock cried as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of of her forehead. Cassie allowed herself to be held as John also pulled her into a hug.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

"Oh er... I used that move you taught me that paralyzes people..." she lied.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow seeing the lie clearly however didn't comment, "Come on let's go home... Mrs Hudson's definitely missed you..." he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock characters**

**Claimer: do own Cassie and Inspector Patrova**

* * *

**Would you call me a saint or a sinner?**  
**Would you love me a loser or winner?**  
**Oh, oh**  
**When I see my face in the mirror**  
**We look so alike that it makes me shiver**

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Holmes, but we cannot allow you to leave just yet," a cool female voice said with a hint of an accent that Cassie couldn't quite place.

Turning around they saw an elegant woman standing besides two police officers and Headmistress Thornton, she had red hair cut in a sharp bob and eyes the colour of storm clouds. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the woman, his eyes analytical as ever.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely, he had never liked being told that he couldn't do something and this woman was preventing him and his daughter from leaving.

The woman flashed him a dazzling smile that would make ordinary men melt, however Sherlock wasn't an ordinary man, and he was a _taken_ man. "I was _warned_ about you Mr Holmes," she purred. "My name is Detective Inspector Patrova," she said with an air of arrogance which made Cassie feel uncomfortable.

There was something familiar about this woman, the words _DANGER LIAR KILLER CLEVER _danced around her profile especially when her stormy eyes landed on Cassie.

"I have a few questions for Cassie concerning the _murder_ of Simon Blackburn."

Cassie stiffened; _did this woman know that she knew who had killed Simon? _

_No, of course she doesn't, you were the last one to see him alive dummy!_

"Cassie you don't have to answer anything," John said protectively as he glared at the detective inspector.

Snapping out of her inner thoughts Cassie smiled, "No it's ok John I don't mind answering Inspector Patrova's questions," she said sweetly looking over at the woman wearing her best 'innocent' look.

A flash of a smirk graced Patrova's lips however as quickly as it appeared it soon vanished. Sherlock however noticed, "Fine but I'm coming in with you," he said sternly. He didn't like this woman, not one bit.

Everything about her screamed danger!

"Of course, after all Cassandra is still under eighteen," Patrova purred as she turned to Headmistress Thornton who looked awkward next to two police officers, her brown eyes looking tired.

"You wouldn't mind if we used your office Mrs Thornton?" she asked. The headmistress shook her head; it was obvious how much she was intimidated, she was probably hoping that this incident wouldn't earn the school any bad press.

"No problem at all inspector, this way..." she said leading them out of the foyer and into her office.

The office was very lavish with an old fashioned writing desk and portraits of previous headmasters/mistresses. Cassie and Sherlock sat down on two plush chairs while Patrova sat down opposite them.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked her accent was thick, but sounded almost forced like she was trying to hide something.

Sherlock gave her a dry smile, "Tea _please_..." he answered sarcastically.

Cassie could sense that this woman made her father just as uncomfortable.

After headmistress Thornton vanished, Patrova's cheery persona dropped like a stone in water. "How well did you know Mr Blackburn?" she asked coolly.

"Not well," Cassie replied in the same cool tone.

She refused to be intimidated by this woman.

"When was the last time you saw Mr Blackburn?"

"Two thirty."

"One of Mr Blackburn's friends says that you two had a lunch date, a lunch date he didn't return from..." Patrova drawled as Thornton re-entered carrying a tea set. "Thank you Holly," she said as Thornton smiled before scuttling out of the room like a terrified mouse.

Sherlock picked up a cup of freshly made tea and scowled at the inspector, "Are you accusing my daughter of murder inspector?" he asked bluntly.

Patrova smirked, "I might..." she said in the same blunt tone as her eyes flicked over Cassie analytically."Every girl is capable of murder Mr Holmes, especially when you hurt her."

"I take it you know what Mr Blackburn tried to do to her then?" Sherlock asked sharply.

The inspector nodded no emotion on her face, "Yes which puts Miss Holmes as our prime suspect," she explained.

Cassie took a sip of tea careful not to react to anything the inspector said, she knew that the woman was playing games with her, however Cassie was also good at playing games.

"I didn't kill Simon Blackburn," she said calmly. "After he tried to rape me I knocked him out using a self defence move that my dad taught me ages ago. Once he was unconscious I ran," she explained.

Patrova smiled, "I know you are lying Miss Holmes... the desk worker at the motel where Mr Blackburn's body was found said that when he heard gunshots he saw a girl and two men get into a black Bentley. The girl was you; he said that the taller of the men, burly and blond killed Blackburn. So tell me Miss Holmes, who is this man that you would lie to protect?" she asked.

Cassie stiffened; she had assumed that Moriarty would take care of all witnesses.

"No one, he was a stranger... he told Simon to get off me or he would call the police... Simon, he er, he had a knife and he came at the man... it all happened so quickly I can't remember all of it... I was so scared... the next thing I knew the man had shot Simon and had helped me out of the car... the other man helped me into a car and escorted me back to school..." she lied through fake tears.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around her and glared at the inspector who didn't look convinced, "My daughter has had a very traumatic day inspector, unless you have any solid evidence for keeping her I would very much like to take her back to London now," he hissed as he helped Cassie up. The inspector smiled, "No you're free to go Miss Holmes, you have given me _everything_ I need thank you..."

* * *

"Welcome home dear," Mrs Hudson said as she pulled Cassie into a hug, "You will not believe the amount of trouble these two have been in without you to stop them!" she said shooting John and Sherlock a pointed look.

Both looked slightly guilty before sharing a small smile with each other. Cassie couldn't help but smile, she was glad that at least her dad could be happy even if she couldn't.

"Well I'll probably be moving back down here hopefully so I can keep an eye on them," she promised.

It was good to see her room again, all her stuff hadn't been touched, it was tidier then she remembered. Sinking down on the bed she pulled out her diary and began to write, she had found that writing her novel always relaxed her.

After half an hour her peaceful writings were interrupted by John and Sherlock arguing followed by gunshots.

Shivering slightly Cassie placed down her laptop before venturing down from the attic to see Sherlock slumped on the sofa sulking, while John held a gun shaking his head. "John why have you been shooting the wall?" she asked as she leant against the door.

"Ask your father, seeing as he was the one taking out his boredom on the wall," the doctor replied while glaring at Sherlock who stuck out his tongue childishly.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Mrs Hudson is gonna be pissed dad..." she said with a small smirk."And can you try and keep it down, I'm trying to write my novel!" she muttered.

Both Sherlock and John turned to her, "Novel?" they both asked.

Cassie blushed; she had forgotten that they didn't know about that.

"Er yeah, Gramps thought that it would be a good way to express myself..." she explained.

John smiled, "Can we read it?" he asked.

"Er..."

"Go on," John said with a smile. "I bet it's really good."

"Fine... but please don't laugh..." she said as she vanished back up into the attic before returning with her laptop. John and Sherlock both crowded around the screen and started to read.

After five minutes Sherlock started to scoff, "This is our first case just different names!" he accused making Cassie blush. "Gramps said it would make a good detective book..." the teen defended.

"Do you really not know that the Earth goes around the sun?" John asked a bemused look on his face.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Not important..."

"It's _primary school_ stuff. How can you _not_ know that?" John asked.

Sherlock pressed the palms of his hands up to his eyes before throwing Cassie a glare, this was her fault, she smiled sweetly back at him. "Well, if I ever did, I've deleted it." He muttered.

"Deleted it?" John asked confused.

Swinging his legs around to the floor and then sitting up to face John, Sherlock scowled. Cassie noticed that he got really moody when he was bored, kind of like her.

"Listen," he said as he pointed to his head. "This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful ... really useful!" he snapped.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Father dear, I have the same sort of mind as you and I still know that the sun is the centre of this solar system!" she teased.

"Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?" he asked John and ignoring Cassie's comment.

The teenager scowled, "Oi I'm not ordinary!" she shouted sulkily.

"But it's the _solar system_!"

Cassie rolled her eyes again, "Look I can sense a domestic coming on, if you guys want me I'll be at the graveyard..." she said as she slipped out of the flat. Her disappearance however was not noticed as John and Sherlock continued to argue.

* * *

The cool November air whipped through Cassie's messy curls as she walked through the graveyard, everything looked bleak in the pale sunlight.

Sitting on her favourite bench next to her mum's headstone Cassie sighed as she read over the engraved marble headstone:

_Lillian Rose Harrington _

_1974-2010_

_Beloved mother and friend._

_Heaven has gained a new angel, you will be missed but will never truly leave our sides._

She smiled softly; she had designed that little message herself before all the drama with Moriarty had started. She still couldn't believe that he was the reason that her mother was dead.

Sure she had feelings for him, but she doubted she could ever forgive him for the role he played in her mother's death.

"Hi mum long times no see..." she said awkwardly."I know you are probably scowling at me with all the other angels in heaven because of my feelings for the devil, your murderer. Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from dad and Uncle Mycroft they even sent me away!"

She began to play awkwardly with the hem of her dress, she had forgot that she still hadn't got changed out of the dress that she had been wearing when she had watched Simon die.

How many people were going to die by Jim's hand she wondered? Sure Simon wasn't an innocent and he deserved to die for what he had tried to do to her, but her mum, her mum hadn't deserved to die!

Sighing she looked around at the deserted graveyard, most would have found it creepy, Cassie didn't. She liked the silence; it made the place serene and beautiful.

"I've tried to hate him for what he did to you... believe me I have... but it's not that easy... I wish you were here to give me some advice... as much as I have come to love dad and John, they can't exactly give me a girl talk about boys..."

She smiled sadly blinking back tears, how had she taken advantage of her mother's advice all these years? Not once stopping to see the value in the older woman's words?

Blinking back the tears which threatened to spill down her face, Cassie forced herself to smile.

"Dad seems happy though, he's finally admitted that he has feelings for John which is good. They seem happy; he needs someone to balance him out. I suppose that's why Moriarty and I would never work... we're two halves of the same coin... where John is the sane one in that relationship..."

Somewhere a crow cawed.

"Sometimes I wonder what you would think of me if you could see me now, whether you would call me a saint or a sinner. I'm not perfect and I used to think that you were ashamed of me... I was a freak, too clever for my own good. Now I know that's not true, I just see the world differently and you loved me all the same just like you loved dad..."

"I was at your old college for the last two months, some of the older teachers thought I was you at first and kept accidently calling me Lily... one teacher, Mrs Evans was telling me some stories about all the trouble you and dad used to get into at school, how you were his partner in crime... I never would have believed that you caused trouble mum!"

Cassie smiled to herself as the wind danced through her hair.

"She was nice that Mrs Evans told me even though I looked like you I was just as troublesome as my dad... and that I had better be careful. God if she only knew the trouble I've already got into... a boy _died_ today because of me... sure he was going to try and kill me... but he didn't have to die..."

There was a rustle of leaves behind her, turning Cassie almost grimaced when she saw that Sherlock was standing behind her dressed in his long trench coat and blue scarf. "Can I sit down?" he asked. Cassie nodded; she knew how awkward it was for her dad to be there.

"You're mum would have been proud of you," he said slowly as his eyes read the message on the gravestone. "She wasn't one of us but she understood. She was like an angel of mercy. No matter what I did she always_ forgave_ me and never stopped caring for me... to some extent I would say that she was in love with me..." he said softly.

Cassie looked up; she had never heard her dad talk about her mum before.

"How did you two meet?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock smiled, "I saved her life..." he said...

_Flashback_

_Seventeen year old Sherlock Holmes was bored, he hated being bored, and it was maddening and distracted him from the more important things in his life. He had currently snuck into one of the science labs at Hope's Academy after dark and was conducting an experiment, he was curious to see how much static electricity a microwave could withstand before combusting. _

_Setting everything in order Sherlock retreated to a safe distance and started the experiment. It was nearly midnight and the teenager could feel his eyes droop. Leaving his experiment for a few minutes to make himself some coffee Sherlock and also slipping two pills into his mouth to help keep him awake._

_Sleep after all was pointless._

_When he made his way back to the science lab he frowned when he smelt smoke, he had left the experiment running unattended! Dropping his coffee he sprinted to the door before tearing it open. That was when he spotted a girl sprawled unconscious on the floor, her long blond hair spilled around her like a golden halo._

_Flames licked the room; quickly picking the girl up into his arms he dragged her out of the lab before sounding the fire alarm._

_After a long and tedious inquiry by the Headmaster, Sherlock was let off with only a detention. He saw the girl he had rescued sitting in the sick bay, she was now wide awake and looking around with curious deep green eyes. She was very pretty with a heart shaped face and rose bud red lips. _

_"You really shouldn't walk into a science lab when an experiment is taking place," he drawled drawing her attention to him. A small playful smile graced her lips,_

_"Yeah well I was curious as to why someone was messing about in Mrs Evans' labs at midnight," she shot back in a Yorkshire accent. "I'm Lillian by the way, Lillian Rose Harrington."_

_Normally Sherlock didn't socialize with ordinary people; however there was something about this girl that was special. "Sherlock," he said unsure of himself. "Sherlock Holmes..."_

_End of Flashback_

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "You used to do drugs?" she asked. Her father nodded, a deep look in his blue eyes she had often seen it when he was thinking. "Yes, though I've been clean for three years now," he clarified.

The teenager nodded as she linked her father and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't imagine my mother as being curious... I can only see her as a stress head..." she admitted.

Sherlock laughed, "Yeah she was that too always stressing that we were going to get caught and kicked out of school. She was brilliant your mum, she came up with some of our best plans, she knew how to keep the boredom at bay..." he admitted.

A silence settled between the father and daughter as they sat reminiscing the woman they had once known.

Suddenly Sherlock's phone started to ring, "Hello... John? I'm fine why? What? No, I'm with Cassie... is Mrs Hudson alright? Ok, we'll be there shortly," he said.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"There's been a gas explosion at Baker Street..."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Great Game part II**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock characters or the plot which links to the episode**

**Claimer: do own Cassie Holmes and some original cases**

* * *

**I'm delicate, I'm sensitive  
Please try to be more careful  
You're mean, you're a lunatic  
Let's try to make this fun again**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay, and thank you for all the reviews. I decided to re-write chapters 21 and 22 because I could not for the life of me think of a way to continue without Cassie and Jim fighting all the time. Plus it was a bit out of character for Jim to be how he was so here's the new edit. **

**I've fast forwarded the Great Game because honestly its really tedious to keep to the story.**

**Again Thank you to everyone who has reviewed**

**Oh and to the 'Guest' I am PurpleWingedAngel I just changed my name hope that cleared that up for you :)**

* * *

It had been three days since the bomb at Baker Street and Cassie had found herself engulfed in a game of life or death, she had no idea what kind of sick monster would kidnap innocent people and tie bombs to them.

Following her father into Lestrade's office she handed him a file, she was certain they had cracked the lunatic's final puzzle. She just hoped that the old woman who had been held captive would be ok.

"Raoul de Santos is your killer. Kenny Prince's houseboy. Second autopsy shows it wasn't tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince – it was botulinum toxin!" Sherlock explained as he placed the file down on Lestrade's desk.

A small grin fell on Cassie's lips, "Our killer it would seem has repeated himself using the same little stunt he pulled on Carl Powers!" she explained loving the feel of adrenaline which was causing through her veins. She had to admit, all those months she had been away she had missed all of this!

Sherlock beamed at her.

"How'd he do it?" Lestrade asked.

"Botox injection," Sherlock explained.

Lestrade looked between the father and daughter, a look of confusion forming on his face. "_Botox injection?"_ he asked not really following.

"Botox is a diluted form of botulinum. Among other things, Raoul de Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injections. My contact at the Home Office gave me the complete records of Raoul's internet purchases," Sherlock explained.

Cassie pointed towards the file, "Which is all recorded in that file over there," she said with a grin.

"Bided his time, then upped the strength to a fatal dose," Sherlock added unaware of the angry look his boyfriend was shooting him.

Lestrade sighed as he looked between the two Holmeses, "Are you sure about this?" he asked as Cassie nodded.

"How long have you known?" John finally snapped as his glare of fury landed upon both Sherlock and Cassie, "How long have both of you known?" he demanded.

Sherlock's gaze snapped over to him, his eyes unsure as to why John was so mad with them. "Well, this one was quite simple, actually, and like I said, the bomber repeated himself._That_ was a mistake," the detective explained as he headed to follow Lestrade into the office, however John stopped him.

"No, but Sherl… The hostage… the _old_ woman. She's been there all this time..." John said as he looked between the two. "Cassie why didn't _you_ say anything?" he asked causing the teenager to shrug. Just like her father she had no idea what she had done wrong.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he leaned in close to John, a small smirk playing on his lips, "I _knew_ I could save her. I also knew that the bomber had given us _twelve_ hours. I solved the case quickly; that gave me time to get on with other things. Don't you _see_? We're one up on him!" he explained with a grin before heading into Lestrade's office.

Letting out an annoyed sigh John shared a look with Cassie who grinned, "High functioning sociopath," she reminded him sweetly before following her father inside.

As they entered Sherlock was busy typing on a laptop with Lestrade standing besides him, going over to sit on the desk Cassie bit her lip. Even though she didn't show it, she was nervous. If they were wrong an old woman would lose her life and that blood would be on their hands!

The familiar ring tone soon shot Cassie out of her thoughts as her eyes snapped onto Sherlock as he answered it. "Hello... tell us where you are..." Sherlock said a small smile falling onto his lips as Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, they had saved her.

Suddenly Sherlock's eyes widened as he began to say urgently, "No, no, no, no. Tell me nothing about him. _Nothing." _

Cassie shared a look with John before sliding off the desk, "Dad what is it?" she asked as she saw the distraught look form upon her father's normally collected face. "Sherlock?" John asked taking his hand.

Slowly staring ahead of himself, Sherlock lowered the phone from his ear and glanced at Cassie, but it was a look that looked like he was looking right through her. Realising that something bad had happened Cassie closed her eyes, the woman must have started to describe the bomber... meaning that the bomber had killed her...

* * *

The next morning Cassie had no desire to crawl out of bed, she couldn't help but think about the poor woman who was now dead, and perhaps the other innocents who had been killed by the explosion. What kind of monster would do something like that?

"Cassie breakfast," John called, the seductive scent of bacon sarnies was too much for the teenager to resist. Rolling out of bed, her hair a mass of messy curls, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose _Avril Lavigne _band tee.

Once downstairs she groaned when she saw the news report, twelve people were dead and they hadn't been able to stop it! Taking the plate from John, Cassie moodily sat down besides Sherlock and refused to watch the news report.

"He certainly gets about..." John commented as he sat down besides the brooding detective and moody teenager. Cassie said nothing as she picked at the bread of her sarnie.

Sherlock scoffed, "Well, obviously I lost that round – although technically I did solve the case..." he said earning a glare from Cassie.

"Twelve people are dead, have some respect!" she snapped.

The detective rolled his eyes, "They are dead because she started to describe him... Just once, he put himself in the firing line..." he said thoughtfully as he turned off the news report.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, usually, he must stay above it all. He organises these things but no-one ever has direct contact..." Sherlock explained.

A small shiver ran down Cassie's back, there was only one man she knew who had power like that. _He wouldn't possibly do that though would he? _A small voice whispered, however Cassie already knew the answer. Yes, yes he would because he was a mass murdering psychopath who had arranged her own mother's death._  
_

"Anything on the Carl Powers case?" John asked snapping Cassie out of her thoughts.

Sherlock shook his head, "Nothing. All the living classmates check out spotless. No connection..." he said bitterly.

"Maybe the bomber was older than Carl?" John suggested.

Cassie shook her head, "Doubt it... the way he spoke about Carl sounded like he had been bullied. It is more likely that the bomber was younger..." she said softly.

"The thought had occurred," Sherlock admitted.

John sighed as he placed his coffee mug down, "So what the bomber is playing a game with you?" he asked.

"I think he wants to be distracted..." Cassie said softly.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking at her strangely.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what is like to be a genius in a world full of idiots. Luckily me and dad can solve crimes and put that brilliance to good use. However some people misuse their powers and use them to create crime and chaos..." she explained.

"Are you _defending_ him?" John demanded.

The teenager narrowed her eyes, "No I'm _understanding_ him!" she spat.

John let out an angry sigh as he looked between the father and daughter, "There are lives at stake, Cassie, Sherlock – actual _human_ lives… Just - just so I know, do either of you care about that at all?"

Sherlock mirrored his daughter's pissed of glare, "Will caring about them help save them?" he demanded irritably.

"Nope..."

"Then I'll continue not to make that mistake..." Sherlock snapped out.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I am seriously not going to sit here and have a lecture on morality from an ex-soldier who killed people... I'll be in my room if anyone wants me!" she snapped before leaving the two staring at each other.

It wasn't long until Sherlock come up to announce that there was a new case, neither of them talked to John as they made their as they made their way to meet Lestrade.

"D'you reckon this is connected, then? The bomber?" Lestrade asked as Cassie finished snapping on her gloves.

"Odd... he hasn't been in touch..." she muttered glancing over at Sherlock.

Lestrade glanced at her, "But we must assume that some poor bugger's primed to explode, yeah?"

"Yep," Sherlock said popping the 'P'.

He stood back and took a long look at the man's body which was lying on its back on a plastic sheet. Cassie also began to inspect the body, there were often a few things that Sherlock missed.

"Any ideas?" Lestrade asked.

"Seven so far," Cassie said with a smirk.

"Seven?!"

Sherlock ignored him as he walked closer to the body and squatted down to examine the man's face closely with his magnifier.

Cassie joined him and began to inspect the ripped pocket on the shirt before working her way downwards until she reached the man's feet. Pulling off one of the socks she waited for Sherlock to examine the sole of the foot with his magnifier.

Standing up and closing the magnifier, he looked across to John and jerked his head down towards the body in a mute order to examine it. John looked enquiringly at Lestrade for permission; the inspector held his hand out in a 'be my guest' gesture causing Cassie to smirk.

John squatted down beside Cassie next to the body and reached out to take hold of the man's wrist as Sherlock walked a few paces away and got his phone out.

"He's dead about twenty-four hours – maybe a bit longer." John said as he looked over at Lestrade, "Did he drown?"

Also standing up Cassie walked over to her father and glanced at the website that he was reading, or rather had hacked into:

**Interpol**  
Most Wanted  
Criminal Organisations  
Regional Activities

Raising an eyebrow she began to scan the names that appeared with a mixture of curiosity and determination to solve the case.

**Czech Republic**  
Gangs  
Information  
Most Wanted  
Contact

Watching as Sherlock selected the 'most wanted' option a small thought flashed into Cassie's mind as she remembered reading about notorious assassins in the world, glancing at her father she concluded that he had reached the same conclusion that she had and was now trying to find out the ID of the man.

"In his late thirties, I'd say. Not in the best condition..." John concluded his analysis of the dead man, a dead man who used to be a security guard at an art museum...

A small smirk formed on Cassie's lips when she saw that Sherlock was still working it out, "He's been in the river a long while. The water's destroyed most of the data," the elder Holmes said as he continued his search.

"But I'll tell you one thing: that lost Vermeer painting's a fake..." Cassie drawled, causing Sherlock to glare at her. He had only just reached the same conclusion. How had she beaten him? John looked between the two in confusion. "What?" Lestrade asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes, as Sherlock said, "We need to identify the corpse. Find out about his friends and associates ..."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait. What painting? What are you – what are you on about?" Lestrade asked looking at Cassie who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's all over the place. Haven't you seen the posters? Dutch Old Master, supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago; now it's turned up. Worth thirty million pounds...I love art can't believe I haven't been to a gallery yet..." she said with a teasing smile.

Again Lestrade and John looked confused while Sherlock rolled his eyes, she was so like her mother it was almost scary!

"Okay. So what has _that_ got to do with the stiff?" Lestrade asked.

"_Everything," _Cassie said dramatically before smirking, "Have you ever heard of a Golem and no not the creepy dude from Lord of the Rings," she said her gaze landing on John.

"It's a horror story, isn't it? What are you saying?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, seriously couldn't their little minds keep up, even a teenager could work it out!

"Jewish folk story. A gigantic man made of clay. It's also the name of an assassin – real name Oskar Dzundza – one of the deadliest assassins in the world..." he explained as he pointed down at the body; "_That_ is his trademark style."

"So this was a hit?" Lestrade asked, finally catching on.

Cassie and Sherlock both nodded, "Definitely. The Golem squeezes the life out of his victims with his bare hands..." Cassie explained, almost admiringly, what could she say she was fucked up in the head.

"But what has this gotta do with that painting? I don't see ..."

"You do _see_ – you just don't _observe_." Sherlock snapped.

Forever the peacemaker John stepped in between the two, " All right, all right, girls, calm down. Sherlock? D'you wanna take us through it?" he asked.

Grinning slightly Sherlock took a step back towards the body, "What do we know about this corpse? The killer's not left us with much – just the shirt and the trousers. They're pretty formal – maybe he was going out for the night, but the trousers are heavy-duty, polyester, nasty, same as the shirt – cheap. They're both too big for him, so some kind of standard-issue uniform. Dressed for work, then. What _kind_ of work? There's a hook on his belt for a walkie-talkie."

"Tube driver?" Lestrade suggested, which earnt him a look from Sherlock that clearly read: 'idiot'.

"Security guard?" John offered.

Cassie grinned at him, "More likely. That'll be borne out by his backside..." she said.

"Backside?!" Lestrade exclaimed making both Sherlock and Cassie roll their eyes in an identical manner.

"Flabby. You'd think that he'd led a sedentary life, yet the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise. So, a lot of walking _and_ a lot of sitting around. Security guard's looking good. And the watch helps, too. The alarm shows he did regular night shifts," the elder Holmes explained.

"Why regular? Maybe he just set his alarm like that the night before he died..." Lestrade suggested.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had to be _intelligent_ to be a police officer?" she muttered earning herself a glare from the detective inspector.

Ignoring Cassie's input Sherlock continued his explanation.

"No-no-no, the buttons are stiff, hardly touched. He set his alarm like that a long time ago. His routine never varied. But there's something else. The killer must have been interrupted, otherwise he would have stripped the corpse completely. There was some kind of badge or insignia on the shirt front that he tore off, suggesting the dead man worked somewhere recognisable, some kind of institution..."

"Obvious..." Cassie sang.

Sherlock nodded, "Found this inside his trouser pockets," he showed them a ball of scrunched up paper. "Sodden by the river but still recognisably ..."

"Tickets?"

Cassie beamed, "Finally now we are getting somewhere, Ticket _stubs_. He worked in a museum or gallery. Did a quick check – the Hickman Gallery has reported one of its attendants as missing..." she explained before looking at Sherlock. "Me and mum went there on my tenth birthday," she explained.

"Alex Woodbridge. Tonight they unveil the re-discovered masterpiece. Now why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly ordinary gallery attendant? Inference: the dead man knew something about it – something that would stop the owner getting paid thirty million pounds. The picture's a fake," Sherlock concluded.

John looked between them, a look of admiration on his face, "Fantastic," he said causing Cassie to roll her eyes at him and Sherlock to grin however it didn't reach his eyes cluing Cassie in that the two had had a lover's spat.

"Meretricious," Sherlock muttered.

"And a Happy New Year!" Lestrade said earning a 'are you serious' look from the blond teenager.

"Poor sod," John said as he looked down at the body.

Lestrade nodded, "I'd better get my feelers out for this Golem character..." he said only to be cut off by Sherlock,

"Pointless. You'll never find him. But I know a man who can," Sherlock said arrogantly making Cassie roll her eyes. His arrogance would one day get him killed, then where would she be?

"Who?"

"_Me_."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Great Game Part III**

**Disclaimer: do not own Sherlock characters/plot**

* * *

_**The world might end,  
The night might fall.  
Rain on down and cover us all,  
And drown us with the burdens of our sins.  
Maybe I'll look you in the eye,  
Tell you, you don't wanna die.  
Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in. **_

* * *

"We'd been sharing about a year. Just sharing," Julie, Alex Woodbridge's flatmate explained as she showed Cassie around, the teenager was posing as a female police officer.

Looking around she noticed that Alex's room was very messy with clothes scattered everywhere, near the window which looked up into the sky was a large object covered with a sheet. "May I?" Cassie asked indicating to the sheet, Julie nodded.

Elegantly pulling off the sheet Cassie whistled in appreciation that the telescope, "I always loved astronomy," she admitted. "Shame there is too much light pollution in London," she joked lightly. Julie smiled,

"That's what Alex always used to moan about it, he was mad about his star gazing it was all he ever did in his free time..." she said with a sad smile.

Cassie smiled sympathetically.

"He was a nice guy, Alex. I liked him," Julie went on as she looked around the room in an embarrassed manner. "He was, er, never much of a one for hoovering..."

Again Cassie smiled politely, "Do you have any ideas who would possibly want to harm Alex?" she asked softly as Julie led her back downstairs and into the lounge a frown forming on her face. "No, like I said he was a nice guy got on with everyone..." she said honestly. "Wanna cuppa?" she asked.

"Two sugars please," Cassie replied as she looked around, "How was he acting before he disappeared?" she asked.

"Oh dead weird," Julie admitted, her voice raised over the boiling of the kettal. "Kept going on about some painting being a fake..."

Cassie smirked before hiding it skillfully under her 'professional' exterior as Julie came in carrying two mugs of tea. "Was he into art then?" Cassie asked as she took her tea, her eyes trained on Julie.

"Oh yeah, fanatic about it... he worked as a security guard over at Hickman Art Gallery... it was just a job you know..." she explained nervously.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Julie I know there is something else you aren't telling me," she said coolly maintaining her intimidating role as a police officer. The older woman blushed, "Well there was a break in the other week..."

"Anything taken?"

Julie shook her head, "None... it was really weird... Alex was shook up about it though... asides from that everything has been pretty normal..." she explained. "Though there was a voicemail left for Alex yesterday, I could play it for you if you want?" she asked.

Cassie nodded.

_"Oh, should I speak now? Alex? Love, it's Professor Cairns. Listen, you were right. You were bloody right! Give us a call when ..."_

The teenager frowned at the female voice, "Professor Cairns?" she asked glancing over at Julie who betrayed nothing. "No idea sorry," she admitted gravely.

"Mmm. Can I try and ring back?" she asked.

Julie shrugged, "Well, no good. I mean, I've had other calls since – sympathy ones, you know..." she said.

Before Cassie could respond her text alert went off, smiling apologetically she fished out her phone and read the text message:

**Found anything?**

**SH **

"Sorry, it's my partner do you mind if I just reply?" she asked knowing how unprofessional she sounded. Julie shrugged.

**Astronomer, liked art, knew it was a fake and was in touch with a Professor Cairns, best guess also astronomer confirmed fake.**

**CH **

**Gallery Director acted suspicious, meet us at _PLANETARIUM_**

**SH**

Grinning Cassie turned back to Julie, "Thank you Julie... you have been very helpful and I assure you that the police are doing all we can to find out who killed your friend," she said sincerely before leaving.

* * *

Jumping out of the cabbie Cassie quickly got changed in the toilets at the observatory back into a pair of loose fitting pants and and a blue tank top.

Once she was back in her normal clothes she ventured around the observatory until she reached one of the viewing rooms, frowning when she heard scuffling she opened the door and gasped, Sherlock was being strangled by a large trollish looking man!

"DAD!" she cried as she ran reckless down the aisle before launching herself at the Golem, once the adrenaline died down and she realised that she didn't actually have a plan she started to panic as the Golem released Sherlock and tried to get her off his back.

Clinging on for dear life, she felt her eyes widened as the large man through her to the floor before picking her up by her throat. She could feel him squeezing the life out of her, her vision began to blur as black spots began to dot her vision.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded through the observatory and the Golem fell down dead, his ghoulish eyes staring blankly ahead. Once free from his gasp Cassie sank to her knees coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs.

Instantly John was besides her checking that she was alright while Sherlock went off in search of the mysterious gun man. "Are you ok?" John asked as Cassie gave a shaky nod, her eyes met Sherlock's who looked angry at being given the slip.

"Don't ever do that again Cassandra Holmes!" Sherlock said angrily as he helped her up, the fear in his eyes was genuine as he pulled his daughter close to him and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know if he would ever forgive himself if something happened to her!

Cassie gave a small sheepish smile, "I wasn't just about to let some mong kill you!" she protested.

John rolled his eyes before taking hold of both of them, "Come on who wants Chinese?" he asked just pleased that his two special people were both ok.

* * *

The next morning, the trio and Lestrade arrived at the Hickman Art Gallery and were stood in front of Vermeer painting, Sherlock was busy looking up information on his phone while Cassie just stared at the painting.

"It's a fake," she announced as the Gallery Director Miss Wencelos entered the room looking confused. "It has to be," Cassie said silkily before turning around to face the other woman who scoffed. "That painting has been subjected to every test known to science-"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Fine, it's a very _good_ fake... but it is still a _fake_..." she drawled making Miss Wencelos glare at her.

"You _know_ about this, don't you? This is _you_, isn't it?" Sherlock asked glaring at her, he hated liars.

The woman rolled her eyes and spun around to face Lestrade, "Inspector, my time is being wasted. Would you mind showing yourself and your friends out?" she asked snidely turning to spin on her heels however stopped when the pink phone started to ring.

Instantly Sherlock answered it, "Its a fake..." he said quickly.

There was no reply.

Cassie bit her lip as she saw the agitated look pass over Sherlock's face,"It's a fake. That's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed!"

"Oh, come on. Proving it's just the detail. The painting is a fake. I've solved it. I've figured it out. It's a fake! That's the answer. That's why they were killed!" Sherlock tried.

Suddenly a little boy's voice responded from the phone, "_Ten_..." he said in a shaky voice.

Cassie's eyes widened.

"Oh God it's a kid..." she whispered before turning on Wencelos almost savagely, "Unless you tell us how the painting is a fake a little boy is gonna die!" she snapped.

"No, shut up. Don't say anything. It only works if I figure it out," Sherlock said as he turned to face the painting, his ice blue eyes scanning every detail.

_"Seven..."_

Cassie bit her lip as she felt the gears in her mind kick into motion, she had remembered her mum talking about the painting a few years ago, her mother had been an expert on missing paintings. "The date, when was the painting produced?" she demanded at the same time the little boy said:

_"Four..." _He was increasing the time.

"1640s..." Sherlock said as his gaze met Cassie's as the penny fell at the same time. "Of course! This is beautiful. I love this," the elder Holmes said laughing.

"Dad fangirl later!"

"The Van Buren Supernova!" Sherlock cried out, instantly the counting stopped and the scared voice of the little boy cried, _"Please is someone there?"_

Cassie let out a relieved sigh that they had managed to save the little boy, "_Somebody help me!"_

Sherlock turned to Lestrade and said, "There you go. Go find out where he is and pick him up..." he said as the inspector nodded.

Turning to Miss Wincelos, Cassie glared at her, because of her incompetence a little boy had nearly died. "I remember now, The Supernova which this painting depicts did not appear in our skies until the 1800s, that is how the painting was a fake!" she snarled.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Everybody Wants Something from Me**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Abuse me, use me, shut up and do me  
'Cause everybody wants something from me  
Grab me, stab me, c'mon and have me  
'Cause everybody wants something from me**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi everyone, I've just noticed that in the last chapter that I mispelled 'Miss Wenceslas's' name wrong. I would go and correct it but I'm too lazy. Anyway it has been spelt correctly in this chapter. My apologies I'm dyslexic so... yeah hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Songs that inspired this chapter**

** Call me maybe- Carly Ray Jepson **

** Kill Me- Awim **

* * *

Once back at the Yard Cassie leaned against the wall as she watched Miss Wenceslas interrogation progress, Sherlock and Miss Wenceslas were sitting side by side in front of Lestrade's desk while the inspector sat in a chair to the side of the desk.

Sherlock had his hands in his typical prayer position under his chin.

"You know, it's interesting. Bohemian stationery, an assassin named after a Prague legend, and you, Miss Wenceslas. This whole case has a distinctly Czech feeling about it. Is that where this leads?" the detective asked.

The woman gave a pitiful sniffle which made Cassie roll her eyes, she didn't know why she had been allowed in on this, but she was glad that she had. "What are we looking at, Inspector?" she asked, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Lestrade looked thoughtful, " Well, um, criminal conspiracy, fraud, accessory after the fact at the very least. The murder of the old woman, all the people in the flats ..." he said his eyes glinting.

Miss Wenceslas looked panicked at the mention of the murder, "I didn't know _anything_ about that! All those things! Please believe me!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

Again Cassie rolled her eyes, however from the woman's body posture it was hard to accuse her of lying when she was so shuck up. "I just wanted my share – the thirty million..." she admitted.

"I am curious, how did you manage to pull of such a convincing art piece?" Cassie asked unable to hold back her curiosity.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

"I found a little old man in Argentina. _Genius_. I mean, really: brushwork immaculate, could fool anyone..." she explained.

Cassie and Sherlock shot her an unamused look, "Hmm..." Sherlock muttered sarcastically causing Miss Wenceslas to roll her eyes.

"Well, _nearly_ anyone..." she corrected as she looked between the detective and his daughter before turning back to Lestrade, "But I didn't know how to go about convincing the world the picture was genuine. It was just an idea – a spark which he blew into a flame..."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, she had the feeling that she should escape the room, that she didn't want to know what was about to be revealed. However her curiosity _always _got the better of her common sense.

"Who?" Sherlock demanded sharply.

Shaking her head, the Gallery Director still looked distraught, "I don't know..." she admitted causing Lestrade to let out a disbelieving laugh. She glared back at him, "It's true!" she insisted, "I mean, it took a long time, but eventually I was put in touch with people ... _his_ people..." she explained.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "_His_ people?" she asked.

Sherlock slowly sat up in his chair, his expression becoming more concentrated as his gaze landed briefly on Cassie who looked confused before back onto Miss Wenceslas.

"Well, there was never any real contact; just messages..._Whispers_..." she explained shivering slightly as Sherlock leaned closer.

"And do those whispers have a name?" Sherlock inquired.

Wenceslas gazed ahead of herself for a moment, before looking across to Lestrade and nodding. She tilted her head towards Sherlock, "Moriarty..." she whispered.

Cassie felt her blood run cold, "W-what?" she stammered.

"His name, his name is Moriarty..." Wenceslas repeated confused by the fear in Cassie's eyes. "Excuse me," the teenager said before running from the room.

Once she was outside she felt tears sting her eyes, how could the man who had been so kind to her, who had saved her have been behind all this chaos? Angrily brushing away her tears she tried so desperately to remind herself that Moriarty was a monster, and was not worth a fraction of feeling.

"Cassie are you ok?" Sherlock asked; he looked unsure of himself as he approached his crying daughter. Shakily she nodded an obvious lie. "No you're not," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm _fine_ dad..." she muttered, it's just been an emotional couple of days..." she admitted looking down. Sherlock nodded, "I'm going to go help John with Mycroft's missile plans if you want to help?" he asked.

Smiling the teenager shook her head, "I'm good thanks dad... I think I might go to the graveyard... call me if you learn anything..." she said before turning on her heel leaving Sherlock to watch her leave.

* * *

She had only been walking for five minutes when she sensed that someone was following her, sighing in annoyance she turned around expecting to see her father.

"Dad I told you I'm fine I just need some time al-" however she didn't get to finish her sentence for a cloth containing chloroform was forced over her mouth.

Kicking and trying to fight her attacker Cassie felt her senses start to escape her before she succumbed to unconsciousness...

* * *

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in some sort of changing room at a swimming baths, the smell of chlorine was unmistakable. The second thing she noticed was she was gagged and tied.

Frowning, she desperately looked around for a means of escape.

"I wouldn't think about trying to escape darling, you're the final piece of my little game..." a familiar Irish voice drawled filling Cassie with fear and dread.

Turning her head she saw Jim leaning against one of the walls wearing a black Westwood suite and a typical arrogant smirk.

Narrowing her eyes at him she felt an unmistakable rage consume her, how _dare_ he _kidnap_ her! How _dare_ he kill all those innocent people, and most of all how _dare he order her mother's death!_

She couldn't of course say any of this for her mouth was bound, realising this Moriarty grinned. "Cat got your tongue love?" he teased, earning him another glare. "Oh don't be like that Cassie, I simply _had_ to kidnap you... otherwise you wouldn't have come willingly..." he said carelessly.

Sighing he closed the space between them and ripped the duck tape off her mouth causing Cassie to yelp in pain, _sadistic bastard_ she thought as her eyes met his. "Aw I'm sorry did that hurt?" he sneered.

Cassie growled in annoyance, who the hell did he think he was?

"You fucking Irish wanktard self centred sadistic narcissistic bastard!" she finally raged. "How _fucking dare you_ kidnap me and how fucking dare you kill all those _innocent_ people!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "_No one_ is innocent darling, and I had to set that bomb off... couldn't have you alerted to my little game could I?" he snarled. "And don't _you_ dare play the self righteous card, you were ready to kill the Golem had you not allowed your recklessness cloud your judgement!" he snarled.

Cassie's eyebrow furrowed, "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I may be angry with you darling but I wasn't about to let you die, if anyone is going to kill you it will be _me_!" he said passionately and glinting dangerously.

"You're fucking sick!" she spat.

Again Jim rolled his eyes as he knelt down to her, his dark eyes swarming over her body making her shiver. She could practically smell his addictive scent mixed with his expensive cologne.

Biting back the desire that had suddenly filled her she forced herself to look away.

Smirking Jim cupped her face in his hands, the desire he felt darkened his eyes, and he had forgotten how beautiful she was and how good she smelt. Before either of them knew it his lips came crashing down on hers.

Shocked by his sudden show of affection Cassie found herself quickly responding to the kiss, frustrated that her hands were bound so that she couldn't tangle them in his dark hair.

Instead she was left tingling from the jolts of electricity that passed through them, sparking the flame of desire she had thought she had put out during her exile.

When Jim finally pulled away a cocky smirk formed on his lips as he stroked her blushing cheek, "You might hate me at the moment dear... but even an angel like yourself can't deny our connection..." he purred in his sexy Irish lilt.

Cassie shivered, not trusting herself to respond.

Suddenly Sherlock's voice echoed around, "Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for, hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from _this_."

Moriarty smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on Cassie's lips, "Show time... don't go anywhere angel... not that you could anyway," he said with a wink before vanishing.

* * *

Not that he would admit it, but Sherlock was terrified. When he had found out that Cassie and John were missing alarm bells had started ringing in his head. His love for the two was the only thing that would inspire such a reckless idea, an idea that would surly get him locked away.

Gesturing with the memory stick, he slowly turned in a slow circle as he waited for a response. When his back was turned to the pool, one of the doors opened halfway down the room.

Glancing over his shoulder, still holding the memory stick aloft Sherlock felt his heartbeat increase when John walked through the door and into the pool area wrapped snugly in a hooded jacket with his hands tucked into the pockets.

He turned to look at Sherlock as the detective stared back at him in absolute shock.

"Evening..." John said casually, though the fear was evident on his face.

Lowering his raised hand Sherlock stared in disbelief at his boyfriend.

"This is a turn-up, isn't it, Sherlock?" he said emotionlessly. "The detective, the doctor, the devil and the angel all under one roof..."

Finally breaking out of his shock Sherlock managed to stutter, "John. What the hell...?" he asked softly.

"Bet you never saw _this _coming..."

Finally Sherlock managed to move, and started to walk slowly towards the man he had believed to be his lover until now. The shock and bewilderment on his face made him look about twelve years old.

Then, with a look of despair that matches Sherlock's; John takes his hands from his pockets and pulled open his jacket to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest.

A sniper's laser immediately began to dance around over the bomb.

Relief flooded through Sherlock momentarily as he realised that John had not betrayed him, it was _Moriarty_ speaking, _not_ his beloved J_o_hn.

However that soon faded when the reality of the situation set in, John had a bomb attached to him and Cassie was still missing, but in the building according to Moriarty of Sherlock was correct in assuming Cassie was the 'angel'.

"What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?" John/Moriarty asked.

Sherlock continued to step towards him but now he was looking everywhere but at John as he tried to see who else was in the area.

"If you're looking for Cassie you won't find her in here, she's safe... a little tied up... brilliant kisser your daughter..." John/Moriarty said; John's face twisted in disgust as Sherlock's eyes landed on him.

"Stop it!" he ordered. "Stop this right now and reveal yourself!"

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him..." John/Moriarty continued. "I can stop John Watson too..." John tried not to cringe. "Stop his heart... I don't really want to... Cassie is fond of your little pet and I would hate to make her even angrier at me..."

Sherlock let out a growl, "You know Cassie will _never_ forgive you after all you have done!" he hissed.

A laugh sounded from one of the locker rooms, "_Never_ is an awfully long time my dear..." purred an Irish voice. Turning Sherlock saw a shadow concealed by two thick columns. "And I am _damn_ hard to resist!"

Sherlock turned towards the new arrival, who slowly walked out into the open looking pleased with himself, his hair was slightly ruffled. The detective frowned when he recognized him as Jim, Molly's boyfriend.

But the man before him wasn't the fumble-fingered casually-dressed Londoner; this was a sharply-dressed man with a murderous look on his face. With his hands in his pockets, he casually strolled alongside the deep end of the pool, heading towards Sherlock and John.

All hint of plaintiveness had now gone from his voice.

"Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?" Moriarty flirted as Sherlock pulled out a pistol.

"Where's my daughter?" he demanded.

Moriarty rolled his eyes, "She's _safe _with a friend of mine... but enough about Cassie... it's you I want to discuss Sher-_lock_..." he sing songed.

* * *

Since Jim had left the locker room Cassie had been escorted up into the balcony by Sebastian who had trained his sniper on John and Sherlock much to Cassie's annoyance.

They had heard the entire exchange and Cassie was silently fuming.

She knew if she shouted out to warn her father that Sebastian had orders to shoot, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would, despite their friendship.

"Eww did he just flirt with _my dad_?" she whispered her face morphing into disgust causing Sebastian to snigger,

"He flirts with _everyone_ don't worry about it..." he reassured.

The disgusted look didn't fall, "I know but still _my dad_... eww..." she muttered.

"Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock ..." Jim's voice drifted up, she had to admit he did look damn adorable if it wasn't for the fact he was an evil son of a bitch who had her dad and friend under gun point. "_Daddy's_ had enough now!" he sang in his high pitched sing song voice.

Cassie watched as Jim strolled closer, "I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play..." he said in his normal voice.

John and Sherlock shared uncomfortable looks as the Irish mad man started to get closer.

"So take this as a friendly warning, my dear for _Cassie's_ sake. Back off..."

Shivering Cassie glanced at Sebastian; however the sniper betrayed no emotion.

"She won't forgive you; she knows that you were behind her mother's death..." Sherlock drawled. "She may be like me, but she _does_ have emotions and one of her most powerful emotions is _self hatred_. If you care about her you wouldn't put her through that, because that is what she _will_ feel if you don't stop pursuing her!"

Cassie winced, that wasn't true was it?

Jim smiled, "That's the thing though dearie," he drawled as his eyes glanced up to the balcony where he knew Cassie was hidden. "I didn't give those orders... someone else did..." he said honestly.

Inhaling Cassie turned away, was it true could she dare to believe it?

Sherlock glared at the man, "People have still died!" he growled.

"That's what people DO!" Moriarty screamed causing both Cassie and Sebastian to wince.

"I _will_ stop you, and I will stop you from ever being with Cassie again!" Sherlock growled passionately unaware that his daughter was currently listening to the conversation.

Jim rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. "No you won't," he sang his eyes glancing up to the balcony once again. "I _always_ get what I want..." he purred.

As Jim left the pool Sebastian placed down his sniper before untying Cassie's bounds just as Jim walked in, he extended his hand to the teenager who reluctantly took it. Once they were out of ear shot from the pool Cassie's questions burst out of her like spontaneous word vomit.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Jim nodded, "Despite what you think my dear I am not evil... fucked up in the head maybe... but not evil... I never gave that cabbie your mother's name..." he said honestly.

Not sensing any deceit in his words Cassie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her, tears threatening to fall from her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me believe that it was your fault?" she asked s she clung to him like a lifeline.

Jim shrugged as he stroked her hair, "You never gave me a chance... I was so angry at what that kid tried to do to you I just saw red... I'm sorry Cassie I never wanted any of this to happen... I started this because I was mad... what you said to me..." he admitted.

Cassie raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"You told me that you didn't _care_ about me and you _never_ would..." he said sounding like a little lost boy, "I've _never_ felt like this before Cassie. With you I feel complete, like my life is _worth_ living and I'm not just _staying alive_ but actually _alive_..." he explained.

Tightening her grip around him Cassie placed her head on his chest and breathed in his familiar scent unsure how to respond. "I feel the same..." she admitted as she looked up into his eyes."I- I _do_ care about you Jim... just please don't expect me to be ok with what you do... you kill _innocents_..." she whispered.

Jim grinned as he bent down and kissed her, her arms flew around his neck before getting tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Pushing her against the wall Jim growled possessively as he sucked on her lip enjoying the little moan that escaped her.

"Er sorry to interrupt..." Sebastian said from behind them, "But are we just gonna let them walk away knowin what they know?" he asked.

Fear flooded through Cassie as she caught on to Sebastian's subtle meaning, "Jim please don't kill them... he's my dad..." she begged as she wrapped her hand around his.

The consulting criminal sighed, "Fine I won't kill them... it would unfair for me to make you chose between me and them..." he said as she grinned wildly.

"I've already made my chose Jim, I chose both of you. There is no possible reason why I can't have both of you in my life," she said firmly.

Jim chuckled, "I don't think the Holmes brothers will see it that way angel," he said sounding defeated. "Besides Sherlock will never allow his only daughter to be with a criminal he practically _vowed_ to keep us apart..." he muttered.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I'm seventeen _practically an adult_ he can't pick and chose who I have in my life, he doesn't have that right and I chose _you_ Jim. You're right there is a connection between us... and I don't wanna live without you... its too _painful_!" she admitted.

A small chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips, "Great first impression on meeting your girl's father Jim..." he teased causing the Irishman to scowl at him.

"Do I really have to go out there?" he whined.

Cassie nodded.

"Fine..." he sighed in a sulky manner; Cassie rolled her eyes as she linked her finger with his."Together," she said firmly.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yay I've finally finished 'The Great Game' and get back to writing some original stuff :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also you can follow me on Tumblr at 'PurpleWingedAngel' or just asked me questions or whatever :)**

* * *

**This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn  
As long as we're going down...  
Baby you should stick around  
**

* * *

Hand still locked securely in Jim's, Cassie put on a brave smile as she led them back out into the pool area. John was now free from his bomb jacket, and it had been thrown as far away as possible.

"Sorry boys! I'm soooooo changeable!" Jim announced in his normally cheerful manner.

"Cassie get away from him!" John cried mistaking Cassie's closeness to Jim as him threatening.

The teen blushed as she looked up at Jim before back at her dad and Jim. "No... I care about him," she said calmly.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the two before his darkened gaze fell on Jim, "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"She's my weakness," he admitted as he smiled down at Cassie who was an inch shorter than him, "but, to be fair to myself, it is my _only_ weakness..."

"Look I tried it your way dad... I suffered for two months but it's my heart and now I'm doing this my way," Cassie said firmly as her hand tightened around Jim's.

The older Holmes glared at the two, "He's killed people!" he argued.

"_Nobody's perfect_..." Jim muttered causing Cassie to elbow him.

"He saved my life dad... twice... it was Jim who rescued me that day..." she explained; she could sense the disappointment seeping from both John and Sherlock."I forbid you Cassie from being with him!" Sherlock growled.

Anger blurred the teen's vision, "How fucking dare you try and tell me what to do! I am nearly eighteen dad; I don't need to listen to you. You don't understand me but Jim does, he _understands_ how I feel!" she spat.

Turning to Jim, Sherlock was clearly shaking with rage as he raised his pistol once again, "Whatever you have over her let it go... this is between us!" he snarled.

A dry laugh escaped Cassie's lips as she narrowed her eyes at her father.

"And that is where you are wrong dad; unlike _you_ Jim hasn't forced me to do anything against my own free will. He gave me a _choice _and stopped Sebastian from killing _you _because it was unfair to make me _pick_... but keep on talking like you are and you _won't_ like the answer!" she snarled.

Jim nodded an arrogant smirk on his face as his arms wrapped around Cassie's slim waist. "Told you I always get what I want... and even though I really should kill you I wouldn't want to make my girl upset..." he said glancing at Cassie.

"Shut up Jimmy," she snapped.

Sherlock, who had looked away briefly, now turned and looked down at John again; his face revealed no emotion but his eyes screamed a silent request. John responded instantly with a tiny nod, giving him full permission to do whatever he deemed necessary.

Meeting Cassie's eyes a sad look passed across Sherlock's face, "I may be a poor excuse for a father Cassandra... but I refuse to allow you to fall in love with a monster..." he said calmly before h slowly e raised the pistol and aims it at Jim.

Cassie's eyes widened while Jim smiled confidently besides her, with no fear in his expression. Slowly Sherlock lowered the pistol downwards until it was pointing directly at the bomb jacket.

All four sets of eyes locked onto the jacket, Cassie tried to control her breathing, unsure if Sherlock was willing to kill them all.

Tilting his head and looking a little anxious for the first time Jim's grip on Cassie tightened, "You would really see you own daughter dead then allow her to be with me?" he questioned, something he had not predicted

The detective didn't answer as he held his hand steadily, and continued to aim at the jacket silently praying that wherever she was Lillian would forgive him.

Lifting his head and locking eyes with his the man before him Moriarty smirked as he felt Cassie's breathing increase. If Sherlock chickened out, it would be him she would never forgive.

Sharing a quick look at John, an apologetic look at Cassie, Sherlock finally allowed his gaze to meet Jim's.

Realising that Sherlock was being serious; Cassie closed her eyes and waited for the end. Soon she would be reunited with her mother she thought. Suddenly the Bee Gees 'Staying Alive' filled the pool area.

The trio looked around confused while Jim closed his eyes in embarrassment and sighed, "D'you mind if I get that?" he asked jokingly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "No, no, please. You've got the rest of your life..." he replied nonchalantly.

Taking out his phone he quickly answered it, "Hello? ... Yes, of _course_ it is. What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Cassie caught John's eye, he shot her a disappointed look causing her to look away.

Jim mouthed 'Sorry' at Sherlock,

'Oh it's fine' the detective mouthed back sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes as he listened to the phone, Jim turned away from the trio for a moment before spinning back around dramatically, his face full of fury.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" the consulting criminal roared causing Cassie to wince and Sherlock to frown. "Say that again, and know that if you're _lying_ to me, I will find you and I will _skin you_!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his daughter in a 'you see' manner; Cassie refused to meet his gaze. There was some good in the man besides her. She knew there was; otherwise he would have allowed the Golem to kill her.

"Wait..." Jim said into the phone, lowering the phone, he started to walk forward. Sherlock glanced at the bomb jacket fretfully and adjusted his grip on the pistol as Jim approached.

Stopping at the jacket and Jim gazed down at the ground thoughtfully before lifting his eyes up to Sherlock, "Sorry wrong day to die..." he said coolly.

"Did you get a better offer?" Sherlock asked causally as if they were meeting in a cafe and they hadn't just tried to blow each other up. Jim looked down at the phone, then turned and slowly started to walk away only stopping at Cassie for a moment.

"Coming?" he asked.

Now that she had recovered from her shock the blond shakily nodded, her eyes filled with hurt and pain as she glanced back at her father before walking with Jim. "Don't try and find me Sherlock..." she snapped before leaving the pool room.

Jim shot the pair a cocky smirk before raising the phone back to his ear, "So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes..." he drawled as he silently indicated for Cassie and Sebastian to follow him out of the swimming baths.

* * *

Once Sebastian had ushered her into the black Bentley, Cassie felt the shock of the last few minutes finally hit home. Her dad had tried to kill her. He would rather her dead then to see her happy. Despite herself she felt a small tear slip from her eyes, why couldn't he see what she saw?

Ok fair dues, Jim had originally set out to kill Sherlock but all that had changed now. Yeah it sounded a little farfetched but Cassie had faith, she had seen a side to Jim that she was certain few others hadn't.

As Jim finished his phone call he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a comforting manner, his pale hands stroking her hair to soothe her. "I'm sorry Cassie... had I known what Sherlock was prepared to do to stop us from being together I would never have let you enter that building..." he said softly.

Cassie smiled as she snuggled into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent. "It's not your fault Jim... what kind of man is prepared to kill his own daughter?" she whispered, her voice sounding broken. "Please just take me away from here Jim... I want to forget London for a bit..." she begged.

Jim nodded as he kissed the top of her head, "Anything you wish love..." he said a small smile falling on his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Kill or Be Killed**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

**Hi guys, I've made a Tumblr account for this story if anyone wants to ask me questions you can do on there or if you wanna send anything :) Love getting feedback it keeps me going :) **

* * *

**He is a villain by the devil's law**  
**He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun**  
**That man's a snitch and unpredictable**  
**He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none**  
**Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no**  
**'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart**  
**And even I know this ain't smart**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked feeling a little nervous to be wearing a blindfold; she wasn't too sure how much she trusted Jim. But after the last couple of days he had been one of the few people she cared about who had actually tried to save her and not kill her.

Jim smirked next to her, "That would ruin the surprise if I told you," he teased he was dressed in his trademark Westwood suit with a pair of dark shades to cover his eyes.

When Cassie had asked him to take her away from London he had the perfect place in mind, not only would it help her keep her mind of the events from the day before, but it also tied into a business proposal Jim had been offered.

Pouting from under her blindfold, Cassie stuck out her tongue at him, considering that her father had just tried to blow them up she was coping quite well. Jim had been scared that she might revert into the scared mess she had been when he had first met her. But no, she was strong and stubborn.

"Ok I know we're abroad...and it's really chilly..." she said as they exited the privet jet, Cassie's arm linked around Jim to steady herself so that she didn't fall.

Again Jim smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the awaiting black SUV, "What do you expect luv it's November!" he teased lightly causing her to put at him.

Once they were in the SUV Jim decided to stop tormenting her, "You can take the blind of now sweetheart," he purred as the streets of Paris passed them by.

As she looked around Cassie's ice blue eyes widened, "Oh my God... Paris we're in _Paris_?" she asked breathlessly. "I've always wanted to come to Paris!" she cried as she threw her arms around the consulting criminal's neck. "Thank you so much Jim!"

A small blush crept up Jim's pale cheeks as he patted her awkwardly unsure how to handle the situation, "You're welcome..." he said with a small smile. He loved seeing her happy, he was determined to keep her that way throughout their trip!

"Wow there is so much I want to see!" she cried as she leant back into her seat and looked admiringly out of the window, her eyes large as she took in the sights. "The Louvre I've always wanted to see the Mona Lisa, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, oh and not to forget going to see an opera!" she gushed.

Jim raised an eyebrow; he was amazed that the girl next to him still continued to amaze him. "You like opera?" he asked, "I thought people around your age were into boy bands?" he asked a hint of teasing in his tone when he saw her disgusted look.

"I would rather gorge my own eyes out than obsess over a boy band, it's just pathetic!" she shot back passionately.

"It would be a crime to destroy such a work of art such as your pretty eyes," Jim purred making her blush as he moved closer and pulled her in for a kiss.

However it was cut short when Sebastian opened the window which separated the driving area from the passengers. "Sorry to interrupt... er again..." he said awkwardly causing Cassie to laugh and Jim to glare at him.

"What do you want Sebby?" Jim growled dangerously.

Cassie hit him playfully, "That is no way to talk to Sebastian Jimmy, especially when he does such a brilliant job in looking after you!" she said sternly.

Jim rolled rolled his eyes, "If you had been anyone else I would have you killed for speaking to me like that," he said coolly making her laugh as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Good thing I'm _not _anyone else then isn't it..." she teased before turning back to Sebastian who was looking awkward in the mirror."Please continue Sebastian," she said.

Clearing his throat Sebastian shot the teenager an embarrassed look before turning deadly serious again, "Boss it would appear that we are being followed," he said to Jim who frowned as his arm snaked around Cassie's shoulder.

"Followed?" he repeated.

Cassie groaned, "He wouldn't dare..." she muttered."Please tell me it isn't Mycroft's men!" she begged.

Sebastian shrugged, "Can't tell from here though it could be... not pissed anyone else off lately have ya Jim?" he asked the Irishman who glared at him. "Actually don't answer that boss we might be here a while..." the sniper joked earning him another glare.

"Katarina..." Jim said softly.

The Sniper's eyes widened, "You think she knows you're here?" he asked worriedly as he quickly glanced at Cassie before back to Jim. "What do you want me to do boss?" he asked.

"Lose them, do whatever is necessary just get them off our tail and head straight for the hotel..." Jim ordered, his naturally dark eyes turning an inhumanly shade.

Watching the exchange with confusion, Cassie looked at Jim questioningly. "Jim what is going on?" she asked. "What has Katarina got to do with anything?" she asked.

Sighing Jim pulled her close to him, needing to feel her closeness to reassure himself that she was safe. He didn't know what he would do if she was ever taken away from him again.

He had hoped to hide his real reasons for being in Paris from her, to spare her the worry and the fear. But now it was inevitable.

"At the pool yesterday, that call... it was one of my French clients... he had information of Katrina's location. I came here to kill her..." he explained making Cassie's eyes widen.

"W-w-what?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jim sighed, "I wanted too," he said honestly his eyes meeting hers. "But I also wanted to help you keep your mind off yesterday... if I don't kill Katarina she will do everything she can to hurt me... and you are my only weakness Cassie... until I met you I would have welcomed death... you give me a new meaning, a new purpose..." he explained feeling uncomfortable at how honest he was being with her.

Cassie stayed silent for a moment before taking his hand in her own, "I understand Jim, I do... which is why I will do whatever you ask me too..." she promised. Sighing in relief Jim leant down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Thank you..." he said before holding her close.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots filled the peaceful Paris streets as the other car open fired on the SUV, Cassie closed her eyes as she heard the bullets ricochet and held onto Jim. She knew she had to be brave; Jim wouldn't let anything harm her.

Sebastian made a sharp turn down a back road causing Cassie to fall into Jim's lap, had she not been scared out of her wits she would have blushed. However the gun shots kept firing one even shattering the back window!

"Get down!" Jim ordered as he pulled her under the seat and shielded his body with his own momentarily before pulling out his own gun and started shooting at the other car.

Hating feeling useless Cassie spotted a second gun hidden under the seat, she had never fired a gun in her life, but she strongly lived by the term 'there is a first time for everything'. Taking a deep breath she joined Jim and started to fire at the second car, aiming for the tires and not to kill like Jim was.

"What are you doing?" Jim demanded, "I_ told you to stay down_!"

Cassie rolled her eyes as she pulled Jim down with her to dodge an incoming bullet, "I didn't listen," she said before resuming fire until eventually one of the bullets pierced the front left tire causing the car to swerve into a nearby coffee shop before erupting into flames.

Filled with adrenaline Cassie grinned before kissing Jim passionately, the consulting criminal stared at his angel with a mix of lust and confusion. He had decided he would give up trying to figure her out, she may be on the side of the angels, but he would be a fool to believe that she was truly one of them...

* * *

As they pulled into the Ritz Hotel parking lot Cassie slowly felt the adrenaline fade, she suddenly started to shake. "Oh my God... what if they didn't escape the car in time and those people died?" she whimpered. "Oh my God I just killed someone..."

Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Darling they would have killed us if you hadn't shot them off the road... you saved us," he said seriously. "Don't put yourself on a guilt trip my dear, especially for those who don't deserve your regret," he said before opening the car door. "Coming?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her.

Shakily Cassie nodded before following him into the hotel.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

**Salvation- Gabrielle Aplin **

**Mirrors Cover by Boyce and Avenue ft Fifth Harmony**

* * *

**I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side**  
**Cause Imma ride or die**  
**Whether you fail or fly**  
**Well shit at least you tried**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Cassie whispered as she looked around in amazement at the beautiful paintings that lined the walls, her arm was linked through Jim's. They were at the Louvre waiting for their privet tour around some of Cassie's favourite pieces.

It had been a month since Cassie and Jim had fled London after Sherlock had tried to kill them in a futile attempt to keep them apart, and during that month the two had only grown closer.

They had spent countless hours walking around the city getting to know each other better and visiting varies tourist attractions.

However when he wasn't with Cassie, Jim was busy tracking down the Russian gang leader Katarina Darya, in a hope to put an end to her regime before she brought down his own empire or found out about Cassie.

Even though the blond knew about Jim's work, she never asked what he did, too scared to know the answer.

Smirking Jim pulled her closer, "Did you think I would go back on my word?" he asked in a mock hurt tone making her roll her eyes and playfully punch him.

"Nah, coz then I would confiscate all your Westwood and you'd be forced to wear something normal!" she teased making him glare at her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well don't go back on your word," she said kissing him quickly on the lips. "Ooh the tour is starting," she cried excitedly.

After an hour of walking around some of the world's most famous paintings and artwork Cassie couldn't but feel like she was in some sort of dream. For the first time in a long time she felt happy, there was something about Jim which was addictive and gave her the strength to fight against the darkness.

The only thing that could ruin her mood was any thoughts that led to her father and John back in London; she hadn't given that day much thought what sane person would have?

"You alright Cas?" Jim asked as he saw her staring broodily at a painting of St Michael striking down Satan. "This is a bit depressing..." he noted.

Smiling Cassie tore her eyes away from the painting and turned to him and took hold of one of his hands, "I'm really grateful for what you are doing but I need you to stop," she said firmly.

Jim cocked one of his immaculate eyebrows, "Confused?" he admitted.

Again Cassie smiled, "You're distracting me so that I don't think about London and everyone back there... I'm grateful I really am... but I need to face my demons eventually..." she muttered.

"But they tried to _kill_ you," Jim reminded her, his dark eyes boring into her ice ones. "I know they're your family Cassie but you're better off without their laws to bind your beautiful wings..."

Rolling her eyes Cassie pulled her hand back almost feeling annoyed with her boyfriend, "I don't think they were thinking properly... they at least deserve to know I forgive them..." she said looking back at the painting. "I don't want to be cut off from my remaining family..." she admitted.

Sighing Jim tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned back against one of the walls, a pensive look on his handsome face as he watched his beautiful angel brood once more.

All he wanted to do was keep her out of the other angels' grasp, but he knew she would never forgive him if he did.

"Fine but let me at least spoil you for tonight," he finally said the selfish part of him hating every word that slipped out of his mouth. "And then I will take you back..."

Turning back Cassie grinned as she threaded her hand through his and pulled him from the wall, "Lead the way then," she said with a grin.

* * *

After the first two weeks Jim had decided to move Cassie to his château just outside of the city, it was a beautiful place surrounded by trees which looked stripped and covered in snow.

Cassie had stayed in a guest room which was beautiful with golden leaf wallpaper and white wood furniture.

Finishing the final curl of her long blond hair Cassie smiled into the long mirror at her appearance, she was dressed in a dark blue sheath dress which made her tanned skin glow while her makeup she had kept neutral with coral lipstick and a bit of eyeliner.

Shrugging into one of the many coats that Jim had bought her she shivered slightly; it was one of those 'someone just walked over my grave' feelings. Glancing back in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself.

Which wasn't surprising, she wasn't the same girl anymore.

She had done things that two years ago would have made her cringe and fall into an endless pit of self sorrow. But she wasn't that girl anymore, now she was strong.

Shooting herself a confident smile in the mirror Cassie left her room and walked confidently down the stairs to where Jim and Sebastian was waiting.

Jim was dressed elegantly in one of his darker Westwood suits, his hair looked impeccable as always while his dark eyes held a brooding look.

However when the tell tale sound of Cassie's kitten heels chipping into the wooden floor sounded through the room Jim's gaze snapped up and his mouth hung uncharacteristically open.

She looked like an angel in blue and gold, like the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, so innocent but so beautiful.

"You look beautiful..." he managed to whisper causing Sebastian to snigger next to him, the sniper always found it amusing how one girl could managed to make the Napoleon of Crime tongue tied.

Blushing Cassie pulled her coat closer towards her, "Thank you... you look pretty dashing yourself..." she flirted with a wink causing Jim to smile. He had grown quite used to his angel and didn't want to even think about how he would able to cope with the lonliness that her absence would leave him in.

Sebastian, who was dressed to look smart but to fade into the background, rolled his eyes at the couple. He was glad that Jim had found Cassie; the two were the two sides of the same coin and completed each other.

"Ready to go?" he asked breaking the silent connection between the other two.

Jim nodded as he extended his arm to Cassie who blushed as she accepted it, "Where are we going?" she asked curiously as they walked into the chilly night air and towards the black SUV. "Terminus Nord," Jim said as he shut the door behind them. "Heard it's very nice..." he said in an airy tone.

* * *

The drive didn't take long, as Sebastian went to park the car Jim and Cassie made their way in. Once they were seated and their orders took Cassie decided to ask the question which had been bugging her since they had left London.

"Jim... you said that you weren't behind my mother's death... do you know who was?" she asked nervously.

Looking up from his wine glass the consulting criminal cocked his eyebrow at her, "Yes..." he said hesitantly."One of the reasons why we're in Paris actually..." he sang his dark eyes flickering around the room momentarily.

Cassie frowned, "Katarina... but what possible reason would she want my mum dead for?" she asked confused.

Sighing Jim leant back against his chair, "Can we _not_ discuss such heavy matters on our last night in the _city of love_?" he sang slipping back into his old routine of secrets.

"Jim..."

"I said _drop it_ Cassie!" Jim finally snapped before sighing again at the hurt look in her innocent blue eyes that for some insane reason saw some goodness in him. "If I knew I would tell you... but I _don't_..." he lied.

Seeming to buy the lie Cassie nodded as an uncomfortable silence settled around them. Cassie had come accustomed to Jim's wild mood swings. One moment he could be the carefree loveable man that she had come to care deeply for, and then the next moment he could be terrifyingly insane and evil which scared her.

* * *

After dinner Cassie couldn't take the awkwardness anymore, she knew something was bothering Jim and she couldn't put up with it anymore. He had been acting strange since they had left the Louvre.

Once Sebastian had retired to his own rooms Cassie placed on her best bitch face.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded as she sassily crossed her arms against her chest.

Turning to face her Jim shot her a moody look, "I don't know what you mean, I'm fine!" he snapped back at her his eyes darker than normally as he continued to glare at her.

"Really? Then me and you have a complete different definition of being fine!" Cassie snapped. "I know you Jim, better than anyone will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

Suddenly Jim grabbed her and pushed up against the wall, danger burned like hellfire in his eyes as he stared at her like a man possessed. Cassie would have been lying if she had said she was not scared.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" he said barely audible but just loud enough to send shivers down Cassie's spine.

"As soon as get back to London you will run back to your fellow _angels_ and leave me to _burn all alone_ and do you know what the funny thing is Cassie? No matter how many people you _hurt_ or _kill,_ they will_ never_ cast you out and will always welcome you back because _your one of them_, you're _ordinary_. I don't need you, I've _never_ needed you!" he spat.

A loud slap filled the hallway as Jim's face swung sideways at the force of it Cassie pulled herself out of his grasp, shaking slightly.

"_Don't you dare ever say that to me_!" she whispered. "How could you think I would _ever_ leave you I gave up _everything_ to be with you!" she raged her own eyes dancing with rage. "God, Jim are you so insecure that you truly don't trust my feelings for you?" she demanded.

The consulting criminal watched her like a wounded puppy.

Sighing Cassie ran her hand through her hair out of frustration, "I'm fucking _in love with you_ in case it wasn't blatantly obvious!" she shouted before her anger melted away. "I love you Jim..."

* * *

**WARNING SEX SCENE COMING UP SKIP IF YOU WANT**

* * *

Suddenly Jim had her up against the wall again, however this time it was out of passion instead of violence. His lips came crashing down against her own soft ones which responded rapidly, hungry for his affection.

Soon her hands were entangled in his hair and his lips were on her throat.

"Jiiiiiiimmmmmmm..." she moaned throwing her head back against the wall making Jim smirk as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

The next thing either of them knew they were in Jim's room, Cassie was lying down on the bed looking up at Jim. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt with tentative shaking fingers before removing it all together.

Once it was gone she began to kiss his chest before licking it with her tongue causing him moan slightly when she bit down on his sensitive spots. "My turn love," he purred as he quickly removed her dress and bra before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking causing her to moan in pleasure.

Smirking Jim took the second one in his mouth and ran his tongue over the soft mounds making her whimper. Kissing down her stomach Jim momentarily stopped at her panty line. "Do you want this?" he asked hesitantly.

Grabbing his face in her hands she kissed him, "With all my heart," she whispered. With permission he slowly began to remove her silky panties with his teeth before using his tongue to trace around her lady area causing her to whimper once again.

"Jim..." she moaned again as he slowly placed two fingers inside her core before rubbing her entrance causing her to shiver. He then started to thrust his fingers in and out making her cry out in pleasure and throw back her head in ecstasy.

When he was done Cassie decided that her lover was wearing too many clothes, with an animalistic lust she skilfully began to unbuckle Jim's pants before pulling down his legs and took his dick in her hand before running her hand up and down making him grunt in pleasure. "Cassie..." he moaned as she used her tongue to torture him.

Overwhelmed with lust for the blond angel Jim tackled her down onto the bed, before snatching a condom from one of the draws, once it was secured he looked down at the beautiful angel lying naked waiting for him. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled shyly, "Be gentle... I've never been with anyone before..." she admitted. Jim grinned as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Good," he purred as he slowly began to position himself at her entrance. "I intend to be your only love..." he said confidently.

Cassie was about to retort with something witty before she cried out from both pain and pleasure as he slid himself inside her, "Fuck!" she cursed as she felt him fill her completly. She had never felt so complete or pleasure such as this before.

Staring up into his eyes she stroked his face indicating that she was ok to continue, slowly Jim began to thrust in and out before capturing her lips and increasing his speed.

Arching her back Cassie moaned into his mouth as she felt herself build, "Jim I'm close..." she whispered as she felt the tight feeling in her gut.

The criminal smirked, "Cum for me Cassie..." he instructed he knew he wasn't that far behind her. As if at his command Cassie felt the orgasm explode over her body causing her to cry out as it consumed her. Just like he predicted Jim was quick to follow.

Once it was over Jim pulled out of Cassie who was already beginning to fall asleep, he then wrapped her close to him before drifting off to sleep himself...


	27. Chapter 27

**The Detective's Daughter**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Christmas**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Ok it's short and confusing but everything will make sense next chapter I promise... This is chapter kind of jumped three weeks from where last chapter finished.**

* * *

It had been a month since Sherlock had last seen his daughter, after the stunt he had pulled at the pool; the consulting detective had been torn up with guilt. Cassie's accusing hurt filled eyes haunted the nights when sleep finally claimed him and Moriarty's mocking taunting smile.

John had barley spoken to him during those first two weeks, shocked and ashamed what Sherlock had been willing to do. Even Mycroft had kept his distance. Or at least he had until Irene Adler came into play.

Despite being with John, Sherlock had found himself fascinated by 'The Woman' as he would refer to her as. She intrigued him, and she had successfully distracted Sherlock from his global search for Cassie.

It was now and Christmas Fairy lights were strung up around the window frame of the flat while snow fell softly outside. Inside, the living room was festooned with Christmas decorations and cards, Sherlock paced around while playing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" on his violin.

Mrs Hudson was sitting in Sherlock's chair with a glass in her hand, watching him happily. Lestrade was standing at the entrance to the kitchen holding a wine glass, while John who was wearing a very snazzy Christmassy jumper walked across the room with a cup and saucer in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

As Sherlock finished the tune with a fancy flourish, Lestrade whistled in appreciation while Mrs Hudson applauded. "Lovely! Sherlock that was lovely!" she said with a happy smile.

"Marvellous," John agreed with a small smile.

"I wish Cassie could be here, where did you say she was again Sherlock?" she asked. John and Sherlock shared a look; they had agreed that it was best not to let the whole world know about Cassie's true reasons for leaving and with Moriarty of all people. "New York studying," he lied smoothly.

Mrs Hudson nodded, "Ah yes I remember now..." she said with a tipsy smile, "Fancy not being here for Christmas..."

Suddenly Molly Hooper walked in, smiling shyly and carrying two bags which appeared to be full of presents. She had been another who had been shocked by Cassie's disappearance she had even gone to the extent of threatening Sherlock.

The detective feared what the woman might do if she found out that Sherlock had nearly blown up a building with Cassie inside.

"Er, it said on the door just to come up," she said ignoring Sherlock's eye roll as she took of her coat to reveal a form fitting black dress.

She might have had a crush on Sherlock, but she knew that nothing would ever happen between them when she had learned from Cassie that Sherlock was gay.

"Having a Christmas drinkies, then?" she asked blushing from the attention she was receiving from Lestrade.

"No stopping them, apparently..." Sherlock muttered as he sat down at the table.

Mrs Hudson grinned as she raised her glass, "It's the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it!" she said before looking pensive. "Though it would be a Christmas miracle if she would come home..." she added suddenly looking very sober.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Received an E-mail from her yesterday," Molly said as John handed her a drink. "Said she had met a man and had fallen in love... all sounded very romantic..." she said sounding almost envious.

Sherlock's attention sparked, "What let me see it!" he demanded, maybe if he could trace the E-mails source he could finally locate her.

"Cassie's been E-mailing you?" John asked frowning.

Molly nodded looking between the two confused, "Yeah... hasn't she been in contact with you?" she asked. "She said she had..."

"No we haven't heard from her since-" John caught himself, remembering that a member of Scotland Yard was currently sat in the room. It wouldn't go down well to announce that Sherlock had nearly committed three murders.

"Oh please do finish that sentence John, no need to keep the whole room in suspense," a familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Cassie looking battered and bruised, her long blond hair greasy and unkempt, tumbling over her shoulders glaring at Sherlock.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Detective's Daughter **

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

"C-Cassie?" John asked. "Where've you been?" however he was ignored as Cassie stormed into the flat, her ice blue eyes burning like hellfire and they were locked on Sherlock.

"Why don't you tell them how you _tried to kill me_ to stop me being with the man_ I love_ and then when that didn't work you made him _vanish_!" she screamed before breaking down in tears.

Instantly Molly was by her side wrapping her arms around the broken girl, she hadn't seen Cassie like this since the day Lily's body was found. "What's going on Cas?" she asked softly while Lestrade asked,

"What does she mean you tried to _kill her_?"

Sherlock had the decency to look down, "Moriarty... she is talking about _Moriarty_..." he explained.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" Cassie screamed tears streaming down her face. "You're the reason he's_ missing_, you're the reason he left _without_ saying _goodbye_!"

Resisting the urge to strangle the detective Molly took a deep breath and cradled Cassie in her arms, "Cassie there is no point getting angry..." she said in a tone that she had often heard Lily use with her."You need to tell us what happened so that we can help... and then we will sort out what to do with Sherlock..." she promised shooting the detective a glare.

Nodding Cassie pulled herself free, "A cup of tea would be great right now..." she said softly still shaking... John nodded as he got up and put the kettle on.

* * *

**Yesterday**

* * *

Making sure that the last of her things were packed Cassie couldn't help but smile, as much as she had grown to love Paris she couldn't wait to go home to London for a while. She needed to make her peace with her family and let them know that she didn't hold what they did against them.

Jim was at a meeting with Sebastian leaving Cassie all alone in the Château which suited the teenager perfectly. She had grown to miss her solitude. Plugging in her IPod she began to sing along to Lana Del Rey's 'Radio' while she made herself some lunch.

"You have a very _pretty_ voice," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. Spinning around Cassie dropped the plate that she was carrying making it shatter into tiny little pieces.

Confusion filled her eyes, "Detective Inspector Patrova?" she asked confused. The voice was the same as the woman she had met at Hope Academy however the woman's appearance was suited to someone whom Cassie had hoped she would never meet.

The Detective smiled, "Come, come Cassandra... do not play dumb we both know that you know _exactly_ who I am..." she purred, her Russian accent finally spilling out making Cassie shiver with disgust.

"Katarina," she stated keeping her face unreadable. "Jim isn't here if you are trying to kill him again..." she muttered.

The Russian rolled her eyes as she sat herself comfortably on one of the kitchen stools, everything about her intimidated Cassie, from her unrivalled beauty to her dominant aura.

She could see how Jim had been attracted to the other woman, which only added to Cassie's insecurities. How on Earth could she ever compare?

"I am not here for _James._.. he is too busy running around the city following the trails I left for him..." she said in a bored tone."I am here to speak to you Cassandra Holmes... you're a very _pretty_ girl you know... and _foolish_..."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, refusing to be intimidated.

"Foolish?" she asked.

Katarina nodded, "Any sane woman would have got away from Jim as soon as she could. He does not feel I made sure of that under his training. The only thing that man is good for is sex and manipulation..." she said coldly.

Feeling something rise in her Cassie glared at the other woman, "You're wrong, _Jim_ is the most passionate man I have ever met. He is wonderful in so many ways, in ways I don't expect a _monster_ like you to understand!" she hissed causing Katarina to laugh.

"Oh you _poor naive child_, you believe that he actually _loves you_ don't you?" she asked. "I was just like _you_ once. So foolishly hopeful that the world wasn't as _dark_ as my family made it out to be. When I met James I was around your age, he was so charming and charismatic I couldn't help but _fall_ for him. My parents had just died leaving me their criminal empire, I was young and naive. _I _helped make James into what he is today. But like all _pets_ he turned on me and has been destroying everything that took centuries for my family to build!" she explained.

Cassie kept her face neutral, "What does this have to do with me, in case you haven't noticed I am not a total bitch like you!" she sassed.

Again Katarina chuckled, "I can see why he has kept you around this long, you're funny if not a little _suicidal_. It takes nerve to know who I am and to talk to me like that knowing I will kill you in seconds!"

"Jim said the same thing to me when I learnt who he really was," Cassie muttered sounding unaffected by the information she had learnt.

Katarina smiled, "The difference is darling I do not bluff and I do not make _polite social calls_ with my pet's _whore_. I came here to send little James _a little message_," she said silkily as two burly men entered the château.

Fear began to seep through Cassie as one of the men grabbed her and tied her arms behind her back and prevented her from fighting back. Katarina ordered something in Russian while the other man nodded before advancing upon Cassie.

Settling back upon the chair Katarina poured herself some white wine while she watched her henchman pound his fists into Cassie, a sadistic smile playing on her blood red lips as she heard the younger girl cry out in pain.

Ten minutes later Katarina raised her hand to stop her men and signalled for them to release Cassie who crumpled to the floor. Her face looked swollen, her nose crooked and blooded while her skin pale from the loss of blood.

"Be sure to give James my little message won't you darling?" she purred. "If he doesn't back off, I'll do more than bruise your _pretty_ face and break your nose, I'll have my men do such _horrible things_ to you that you'll be _begging for death. Understood?"_

Despite being broken and in desperate need of medical attention, Cassie still had enough strength to spit towards the Russian.

Glaring down at the disrespectful teenager Katarina slapped her hard across the face before cursing her in Russian. "Come, I suspect it won't be long until Moriarty returns..." she said before leading her men out of the château.

Once they were gone Cassie made a dive for her phone before dialling Jim's number, when it went to voice mail she cursed loudly. Trying Sebastian she tried to bite back the fear when that number also went to voicemail.

"Please, don't do this to me..." she whispered fearfully as she tried both numbers five times again.

After the tenth try panic finally began to set in. She was all alone in France; Jim had tucked tail and ran. Or worse Katarina had already found him and killed him. The last one was unlikely, why would she waste her time on Cassie if she already had Jim?

_He tried to kill you both once, what makes you think that he wouldn't have contacts kidnap Jim to keep you apart? _

It had been a while since Cassie had heard the voices; Jim had helped take her mind of them. But now that he was gone they had full reign of her attention.

Glancing at the clock she sighed. She had two hours before she had to be at the airport, if she covered up her bruises so they were less noticeable she would figure out what to do when she got to London.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Everyone stared at her, "So Moriarty's missing?" Molly asked. She had read all of Cassie's E-mails and knew how deeply the seventeen year old felt about the older man, she refused to believe that anyone who Cassie trusted her heart to would walk away.

There had to be returned feelings.

Cassie nodded, "I had hoped that Sherlock knew something about his disappearance... I thought shock might get it out of him..." she admitted running her hand through her straggly hair.

Lestrade frowned, "What was this about _attempted murder_?" he demanded.

Sighing Cassie finished the remains of her tea. "Not your finest parent moment but I can see why you did it dad..." Cassie said as she glanced at Sherlock before back at Lestrade. "In order to keep me away from Jim, my dad was willing to kill us all by setting off the bomb which Jim had attached to John," she explained.

"I'm going to have to report this and take Sherlock in," Lestrade sighed as he placed down his drink.

Cassie's eyes widened as she realised her mistake in informing Lestrade, "Look that isn't _really important_ right now... no one was hurt so you don't really need to report anything. What matters now is _finding_ Jim!" she said sternly.

"Cassie, I don't mean to be a Devil's advocate here but... did it ever cross your mind that Moriarty never really cared for you and skipped town?" John asked.

The blond shook her head, her eyes like fine glass from unshed tears. "He wouldn't do that, he loves me... he once nearly beat a man to death for barging into me until Seb and I both stopped him!" she cried.

Suddenly an orgasmic sigh filled the room causing Cassie to frown, "What the _hell_ was that?" she asked.

Sherlock looked slightly embarrassed, "My phone..." he muttered while John looked annoyed."Fifty seven..." he muttered.

"What?"

"Fifty-seven of those texts – the ones I've heard!" John muttered looking insanely jealous.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Anyone wanna tell me what is going on?" she asked.

"They've been having a lot of domestics lately over a woman," Mrs Hudson explained. "Irene Adler I think her name is..."

Cassie frowned; she knew she had heard that name before.

"Glad to know you've been counting!" Sherlock shot back sounding annoyed, "'scuse me," he said.

Standing up and looking worried John tried to stop his boyfriend, "What – what's up, Sherlock?" he asked. Cassie noticed the tension between them, a pang of guilt shot through her. Was that because of her?

"I said 'scuse me," Sherlock repeated as he continued walking, they watched him slam the door to his bedroom shut.

"Ok I know I normally roll my eyes when people are confused but I am seriously lost here, what the hell just happened?" Cassie asked John who settled back into his chair wearing one of his typical 'moody John' looks.

"Forget it Cassie..." he muttered, "How about you start telling us where the hell you've been for the last month and why the hell you thought that it was ok not to let us know you were ok?!"

Feeling like she had been slapped Cassie edged away from him and shifted more over to Mrs Hudson. "Paris..." she finally said."He took me to Paris because he knew I'd always wanted to go... I was angry at both of you... I let Molly know..." she said slowly. "And Jim thought-"

"Oh it all comes back to him doesn't it?" John snapped.

"Oi don't talk to her like that just because you're mad at Sherlock, can't you see that she's been through enough?!" Molly demanded protectively.

She also had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to let her dead best friend's kid become a scapegoat for it.

Realizing that they still had company John looked away embarrassedly, "Sorry..." he muttered. He then noticed the yellow bruising which was starting to make itself more noticeable. "Has anyone seen to the bruising yet?" he asked concerned.

Cassie shook her head, "I didn't want to risk suspicion plus my French is highly limited..." she said. "Doesnt hurt much now though..." she lied.

"I'll go get the first aid kit..." John said.

* * *

After everyone had left and Cassie's bruises had been seen to John made voyage to his and Sherlock's room and knocked gently on the door, Cassie was upstairs in her room fast asleep. "Sherlock, are you ok? He asked.

"Yes..." came the moody reply indicating that Sherlock was best being left alone. Sighing John took refuge in the spare bedroom, just like he had been doing since Irene Adler had come and screwed with their lives.


End file.
